


Praised By The Immortals

by sherlockian35



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Case Fic, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Max Bane (Lightwood), Meddling Children, Rafael Lightwood (Bane), Romance, a confused mother, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian35/pseuds/sherlockian35
Summary: When his sister accidentally revealed he’s gay, Detective Alec Lightwood found a chance for an interesting promotion. His life enormously changed in three years, now, Lt. Lightwood manages a successful department, his son Rafael is nagging him to date his friend Max’s father, Magnus Bane, and there might be a killer in Magnus’ corporation.As his inquiry and their relationship progressed, Alec realizes Magnus Bane keeps secrets from everyone, including his family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU story based on the TV show, Shadowhunters, so I should warn you Alec is taller than Magnus and he has got hazel eyes. I don’t know anything about police procedures or their organisation. I used Google, and crossed my fingers for the reality of the information. I am not an English speaker, so all mistakes are mine. I don’t own anything about Shadowhunters, Mortal Instrument Series. They belong to their respective creators. I don’t gain anything from this story other than your possible comments, readings and kudos

_“So are you or not?”_

Alec Lightwood didn’t know the right answer when his sister had asked him whether he was gay or not. Was he gay? Was he straight or bisexual? He had been struggling through his young hood for finding an answer. He had tried to hide his own feelings. He was not completely sure what he really was.  Detective Alexander Gideon Lightwood –Alec to his friends and his family- was the eldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, both of them were successful and famous in the business world. Alec was the one who always felt the constant pressure for following their steps. When he claimed he did not want to go to their Alma Mater and he did not want to be in the family company,  the result had been a kind of storm that ruined his relationship with his parents. They were disappointed, Alec knew it. Alec decided to remain in closet after that, he did not want to cause another drift in their family since Maryse had a very clear thoughts on her family’ reputation and homosexuality.

It was the first time Alec had rebelled against their parents’ wishes as he applied to the police academy. He was smart and stubborn, he progressed in the promotion chain without a glitch. Now, he was a detective on the force. His crime solving rate was higher than the curve. His superiors believed he had a bright future in the administration. So even Maryse Lightwood had been little softened against his success. However, Alec still did not have enough courage to admit to his parents he was gay.

Alec was always anxious about other people’s, his family’s reactions or opinions. Only his siblings, his sister Isabelle and his brother Jace knew about his sexuality. Izzy had met the news with her usual optimistic behavior. Isabelle’s open-mindedness could be shocking for their parents, but she worked in the fashion industry, she always said she had lost the ability of being shocked because of the environmental conditions. She was supportive, and a little too persistent about finding him a boyfriend. Isabelle familiarized with several unbelievably attractive, handsome and _gay_ men. She didn’t understand why his brother was so stubborn to object. Yes, Detective Lightwood had shared some personal information. Nevertheless, some things in life could not even discuss with your sibling. Alec was not so sure if he confessed he was a twenty seven years old relationship virgin, Isabelle would believe him. Jace first had not known how to react, but he had promised he would always be with him. It was enough for Alec.

People around him believed that he must have had relationships. He was tall and fit, according to Isabelle; he was handsome with those jet black hair and hazel eyes. Instead of,  Alec was self-conscious, uncomfortable in his own skin. Alec didn’t think the reflection, he saw in the mirrors was a handsome one. He was too tall, too wiry, too pale, his chin was too angular.

Alec always felt himself like a mouse comparing to his sister, Isabelle Lightwood was a stunning beauty complemented with a breathtaking figure, long raven black hair, tanned skin and a perfect face. Just like their brother, Jace. He was the epitome of golden handsomeness. Jace was strong, muscled, oozing self-confidence from every pore of his skin. Jace Wayland had adopted by his parents when he was a kid. They all had grown up together. Robert and Maryse had always been treated Jace as their own children.

His siblings were always careful about their reflection. It was a reflex for them as Alec thought he was the ordinary one. He didn’t comb his hair in the morning. He was wearing a dark blue, nearly black large sweater, military boots, and faded black denim covering his long legs.  If Isabelle was with him now, she would not approve his choices for clothes.

Izzy was two years younger than Alec, there was only a year gap between him and Jace. Max, Alec’ little brother had been born when he was nine years old, and he had died in young age. Alec had come back for the funeral, and had seen the cracks on their familial bonds.  They never forgot the loss, life continued, however something was missing. The traumatic crises were always caused drifts and revelations. Max’ sudden death had changed the power balance in his family. Isabelle had believed his death was her fault. Max had complained about a headache, Isabelle had thought he had been trying to avoid the school, but who would think a nine year old could have had a brain aneurysm? In the scene of a toxic confrontation between his father and Isabelle had revealed, Robert had an affair and had been ready to leave them for another woman if Maryse had not been pregnant with Max. It had changed everything.

It was not very open, but the estrangement that they felt about their parents was getting stronger in years. Because of the distance between the parents and the children, the Lightwood kids had grown closer, supported each other for every struggle. Alec had found a solace in his job, accepting his loneliness as his siblings found their way. Isabelle was gaining a steady fame in the fashion industry with her brand, Izzy. Jace had just been accepted for an internship in the FBI. And there, Alexander Gideon Lightwood in his pale complexion, six feet two height frame with his five year old son, Rafael and his brooding nature.

When he had decided to adopt Rafael, everyone had objected the idea. He had been too young for that kind of responsibility, Alec had always been a stubborn and straightforward man and he always stayed loyal to his friends. Rafael’s father, Detective Raphael Santiago was his first partner. Alec had learned a lot from him. He had been ten years older than Alec, Santiago had been a single father and had been alone in the world. Alec had always assumed they would die in the duty, he had never thought a heart attack could have taken his friend and partner. Raphael had been too young to die, but it had happened. He had left his son behind, his namesake Rafael.

Rafael was so tiny, so alone, and so scared. They had no other choice than sending him to the system, Alec had not had the heart of it, but it was not easy. Whether it had been fate or not, a childhood friend of Detective Clary Fairchild had come to visit her in that day, and learned the sad story about Rafael. Dr Simon Lewis was also working as a consultant with CPS. He helped them. The boy needed a temporary home until they would find a solution. Six months later, Alec had signed the adoption papers for a three year old boy, the temporary solution had turned into continuous responsibility for him as his sister found a boyfriend named Dr Simon Lewis.

Alec was a good father, he was not denied he had some insecurities, but he loved his son, he cared about his safety and health. He never sent Rafael to daycare without wearing the proper clothes, he tried to prepare healthy food for meals and gloriously failed, Alec never lost his patience while he was being a child. It was unheard Detective Lightwood did forget his son’ check up appointments or a school meeting. Maryse and Robert had eventually accepted Rafael as their grandson. Isabelle had already been ready for being an aunt, and Jace had been supported him as usual. Alec finally thought he could be more optimistic about his life.

There was only one disturbing thing left, his sexuality. There were openly gay officers in the force. They were not living in the 19th century. The reverse discrimination policy changed the air, but Alec realized it did not change the peoples’ mind. Out and proud officers still had problems. He had already been noticed the lack of relationships in his private life started to draw attention. He was invited to the LGBTQ Alliance meeting two days ago. He did not know what he should think about it.

The environment was ready for his declaration, but he was afraid of disappointing his son. He was afraid of his colleagues’ reactions. He was twenty seven years old, he had enough time to think about it. Why was he still not sure? Alec had partnered with Detective Clary Fairchild a year ago. Unfortunately, their personalities immediately clashed. They were both stubborn and sarcastic. While Alec was serious, Clary was reckless. She was a fierce redhead as Alec was a calm and collected man. She also made him uncomfortable nowadays, since she thought if she kept asking questions about his girlfriends, she might get an answer. Alec was worried against her constant probing. It should be his decision, it should be voluntary, not be forced.

“Your shift is ended. Why are you still here?” Alec flinched, he realized he was sitting behind his desk absent-mindedly for almost an hour. He raised his head, and met with the face of his Captain.

Alec shrugged. “Thinking.”

Luke Garroway smiled, checking his watch. “It’s Friday, Lightwood. It’s the day for going out and having fun.”

Alec stood up, sighing a little. “I have a son. It means it is the day for making plans about the weekend and preparing myself for a contentious fight on not pawing my mobile.”

“You should get out more.” Luke said disapprovingly.

Alec took his wallet and key chain from the drawer. The invitation was there. He felt his cheeks faintly blushed. What if the Captain would see it? What would be his reaction? He closed the drawer in haste. “I sometimes go out.”

“To go to the cinema with your son.” Luke muttered.

Alec frowned. “What is wrong with it?”

Captain Galloway looked around the room as if he wanted to be sure they were alone. “Officer Penhallow told me you were invited an Alliance meeting.”

Alec almost choked. He stiffened as he put his wallet in his pocket. “So?”

“Do you go?”

“No.” Alec said curtly. “I don’t understand why they invited me either.”

Luke raised one of his dark eyebrows. “What if I want you to go?”

Alec froze. He hated himself when his voice sounded too small for his sake. “Why? Is there a reason?”

Luke nodded slowly. Captain did not like the fact that his administrative rank sometimes caused unwanted confrontations. Detective Lightwood was going to learn it in minutes. Captain Garroway also did not like the fresh gossips about his favourite detective. It’s luck or not, those gossips had been reached to their superior, Chief of Detective Bureau Theresa Gray. Chief Gray wanted to know if the rumours were true or not. Captain Galloway always respected his inferiors private lives, however the order came from a higher rank and Chief Gray assured him there would not be any danger to Detective Lightwood’s career. Instead, it might turn into a huge opportunity.

“If I ask you whether you’re gay or not, what would be your answer?” Luke said, staring at his detective’s hazel eyes.

Detective Lightwood blinked in shock. The impact of the question hit him hard. He felt his breath caught in his chest. “My sexuality is not anyone’s business, Sir. The question would also be highly discriminating and it would be unlawful.” Alec exhaled lightly.

“In my opinion, you are right. There are quite whispers circulating in the grapevine about you and I don’t give a fuck about them, but Chief Gray called me and requested an answer.”

Luke saw his face lose its colour. Alec had a pale skin, he seemed like a ghost now. “Chief Gray?”

“I am informed you are considering for some kind of promotion.”

Alec gulped nervously. “What is it?”

“Most of LGBTQ and other minority alliances are financed by Magnus Bane Foundation. He is a close friend of the deputy commissioners Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss. Magnus Bane has already been a very prominent man in the society with his billionaire status. Our Alliance is also supported by him. He insists for an active department of crime against LGBTQ people. Magnus Bane generously spends his money to support our city’s services. He is too powerful to oppose. No one wants him as their enemy.”

“Oh,” Alec muttered. He slowly began to understand where this conversation would go.

“Your crime solving rate higher than the curve. You are known for your practical and fast decisions. Chief Gray respects your situation, however, someone whispered to Ragnor Fell that you are gay. I am told he is quite enthusiastic about your promotion because of your perfect record.”

Alec’ eyes widened in horror. “ _What_?”

Luke rubbed his forehead tiredly. “It was my reaction too. I don’t like to question my men’s personal lives. Chief Gray and I argued.” Luke cleared his throat. “I’ve been known your family for years, Robert is my friend and I have already been familiar with your mother’s point of view on the subject. I also know you, Alec. You are a good man and a good detective. You are always concerned about what your parents would think about you. You beat yourself up to make them proud.”

Alec sighed. “I do not think the situation is about my family”

“I am afraid it is related to your family.” Luke warned. “I asked to Chief Gray where Ragnor Fell got this information. I was pretty insisted on it. It seems commisioner’ cousin is a fashion model.”

Alec closed his eyes in surrender. “Damn.” He swore in a low voice. Izzy and her never ending quest of finding a boyfriend to her brother. He always thought Isabelle’ hopeless efforts might be ended with a disaster. It should be the day.

“Isabelle showed your picture to him. She had happily chatted about you, giving personal information such as you are hot, gay and a police officer.”

“Oh, God.” Detective Lightwood muttered in pain.

“Your name revealed in a dinner table a week ago. The cousin remembered your name and he told Ragnor Fell while they were discussing the ideas for the new department. Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss were also in there. I am sure she didn’t mean any harm.”

Alec shook his head. “Isabelle only wants my happiness, but she may have outed his brother without realizing. I do not have an escape route, do I?”

“Are you angry?” Captain Garroway leaned into the side of Alec’ desk, crossing his arms on his chest.

“She is my baby sister.” Alec winced. “I can’t be angry.”

“You do have a right to be angry.” Luke pointed calmly. “She violated the most basic right of your personality.”

“Are you trying to provoke me against her?” Alec exclaimed.

“No. I am trying to show you something. You sacrificed a lot to please your family. The upper crust, they all have a relationship with each other in some way. It’s a matter of time, Alec. Once the secret is out of the mouth, it will inevitably be heard. Chief Gray and I want to protect you. You need to have a strong leverage against your family. Ragnor could give you this.”

Alec was silent for at least five minutes, thinking. He finally took a deep breath. “A detective cannot manage a department.”

Luke crooked a small grin. “But a detective upgraded temporarily to a Lieutenant rank could do it. If the department would be successful, Chief Gray assured me the promotion will turn into a permanent one.”

“So Chief Gray suggests to accept this offer? If I am _gay_...of course.”

“Yes.” Luke said simply.

“Then have they ever thought if I am a closeted gay officer, there’s a reason for it?”

“No one would judge you if you denied it. Chief Gray personally guarantees that if you would not want to do it, no one ever learns anything about it and she will find another candidate, but you should be aware of the gossip has already entered the grapevine. ”

“What would you do?”

“I don’t answer in haste. I demand time and I speak to someone that I really trust. Do you need time?” Alec nodded in silence. “How long?”

“24 hours.” Alec whispered.

Detective Lightwood called Jace as soon as he reached his house. He did not call Isabelle, he didn’t want to upset her. He knew her deed was good. However, the road to hell paved with good intentions. He was surprised that Jace took the news in hesitance. His brother was known as an overconfident and arrogant man. It seemed his internship grated some sharp points in his personality. Jace advised him to be cautious and preparing himself for the consequences, but he would always support him whatever he chose.

The last person Alexander Gideon Lightwood consulted was his son. It was not easy to explain, Alec was sure Rafael did not fully understand his father’s speech. He was just a child, but the detective was happy when Rafael wrapped his arms around Alec’ neck and declared he loved his father so much.


	2. Chapter 2

His family and his colleagues had shocked when Alec Lightwood had assigned to the newly formed department. His Lieutenant rank became permanent a few months ago after three years of high crime solving rate. When he had left the precinct, he had taken some people with him even though Captain Galloway protested it loudly. Detective Clary Fairchild, officers Aline Penhallow and Emma Carstairs had come to the department without thinking. His brother Jace had been volunteered for a transfer, he started to work with them eight months ago. 

Their numbers had been increased over the years. Lt Alec Lightwood managed a relatively large office in these days. The schedule was extremely busy, but the superiors were satisfied with the results. Funny thing was he never had a chance to meet the reasons of his promotion, deputy commissioners and Magnus Bane. 

His agreement with them was clear. It was his private life, it would remain in that way. He would be in there for real work, he would not be a show dummy. Their first press conference as a team caused a small chaos in his family. He openly admitted he was gay, he underlined some people in his team were also gay, however, there were also straight people. They wanted to be evaluated with their success, not by their sexuality. He had not been spoken with his mother for three years after the conference. She did not ignore Rafael at least. Rafael occasionally stayed with them, but Maryse did not allow him to speak about his father.

Rafael slowly understood why his grandma acted like that as he grown up. It did not change his feelings. Alec was still the strongest and smartest father in the world, Aunt Izzy was the funniest and most beautiful woman he had ever seen and Uncle Jace was...well...his Uncle Jace. Alec had never mentioned to Isabelle about the truth behind his sudden promotion, but Alec found life was much easier as he finally accepted himself. The children were very resilient creatures since Rafael started to question him about his non-existent past boyfriends while he was trying to find him another one.

Alec was happy to leave an exhausting week behind him. He fetched his son from the school, and began to prepare their dinner. They all mocked Izzy’s skills as a cook, but Alec was not better than her. A growing boy needed a fresh and healthy food. Unfortunately, this growing boy’s father was a hopeless cook. Alec claimed steamed vegetables and a rice porridge were good for him as Rafael knew his father could only cook steamed vegetables, rice porridge, scrambled eggs –he usually managed to burn it- and steak with potatoes –it meant half cooked potatoes with a lumpy meat by the way-. Rafael watched him carefully. He tried to solve the puzzle of what they were going to eat. He did not have so much hope since Alec took out a head of a large broccoli and the boiled chicken made by Aunt Izzy. They ate some part of the plastic tasted chicken last night. Rafael had felt his jaw ached because of the effort he had done for the chewing. 

“Max says his father will cook meatball and spaghetti tonight.” Rafael indicated with a hopeful voice.

“Good for his father.” Alec grunted. He placed the broccoli in a large pot, filled with the water. 

“Oh, he is gay by the way.”

“Who? Max?”

Rafael rolled his eyes, he immediately noticed his father did not turn on the stove, but he did not say anything. If Alec did not realize for an hour, the dinner time would have passed and he had to order. Lt Lightwood was obsessed on his son’s meal schedule. 

“No, his father.”

“What do I do with this information?” Alec checked the chicken, was it the effect of fluorescent lights or the chicken had the colour of grey aliens? Kids should not eat grey stuff, right? “Is it grey or am I being a colour blind?”

Rafael leaned his head forward to see. The only thought in his mind that they were going to be poisoned. “Gray with a stylish purple.” He confirmed his father’s worries. “Max said his father is handsome, and he likes boys too.”

“Rafael...” Alec warned him lightly. “I am sure Max’ father has a boyfriend.”

“But he has not!”

“How do you know? Do you think he would tell him if he has a boyfriend?”

“Yes, of course. He told Max about his boyfriends, and...uhmm...his girlfriends.” Rafael fidgeted nervously. “He likes both... boys and girls.”

Alec looked at his son, he pressed his laugh at the last moment. Rafael was serious, he had a stubborn expression on his face. Those father and son moments needed careful guiding. “Really?”

Rafael nodded. “Why don’t you tell me about your boyfriends?”

Alec rested his hands on the counter. He finally noticed, he did not turn on the stove, but he did not have enough energy to repeat his moves for making a dinner. He decided to order Chinese food. Max’s father may have shared his life with his son, but what he would do if he did not have a love life to share? Would his son disappoint? He had never thought Rafael would be interested in his love life one day.

“Because I haven’t got a history of boyfriends?” He offered mildly.

“Are you alone dad?”

Alec took a deep breath, his eyes were burning. He could not look at his son’s eyes, how could it happen? How an eight year old boy could have such a sensitive heart? “I have you, Rafael. It is enough for me.”

Rafael sighed. “But I will marry one day, and you will be alone. I really don’t want you to be alone.”

“Maybe I could find a boyfriend some day.” Alec swallowed the lump placed in his throat.

Rafael’s face brightened. “Why don’t you date with Max’s father?”

Alec released a tired laugh. “How long have you been planning this, you...and Max?”

Rafael’s cheeks painted with pink. “A month. Dad, his father is so handsome and he is alone too. He is a very good cook and we need someone to cook our meals!”

Alec wanted to hug his son. It was so interesting to see how a child’s mind worked. How they were so innocent and so evil. “And what does his dad need?”

“Someone to protect him.” Rafael said firmly. “I saw his picture, dad. I never saw such a beautiful man in my life.”  
Alec raised an eyebrow. “Such a beautiful man?” He asked.

Rafael smiled at him, he knew he took the bait. “We have a plan.”

“A plan?”

Rafael nodded. “The perfect plan.” It was a devastating moment as Alec Lightwood realized his son perfectly used articles and he was growing up. “We could meet at the aquarium.” And yet they were still kids.

“What will be happening when we meet at the aquarium?”

“You will like each other and you will go to a date!” Rafael declared eagerly.

“Oh, Rafe...” Alec could not speak for a moment, then he hugged his son, burying his nose into his hair. “I would do everything for you.”

Rafael pulled himself back, staring at him. “Would you date with Max’s father? Please dad, Max is so unhappy.”

Alec nodded hesitantly. “Why not?”

Rafael smiled brightly, kissing his cheek in a hurried move. “You are the best father in the world!”

Alec watched his back as Rafael ran to his bedroom. “Why do I feel like I would be in trouble in the future?” He muttered to himself. 

Meanwhile, in an expensive loft, Max Bane tried to convince his father to date with Rafael’s father. “He is handsome.”  
“So my little blueberry is approving authenticity of his handsomeness?” Magnus repressed his laugh, he did not want to hurt his son. 

“Yes.”

“The opinion on someone’s handsomeness may be arguable.”

“Why?” 

Good question, Magnus thought. It was his curse, having a smart child. “Because I could find him ugly, while you think he is handsome.”

“If he is good looking, he is handsome.” Max said stubbornly. “He is good looking and my friend would die from hunger in any moment.”

Magnus sighed. “Hunger?”

“He can’t cook. Poor Rafael would die from chlorophyll poisoning.”

Magnus fixed him with a stern look. Should he be surprised since his son could pronounce such a difficult word? Or he should be worried that he knew what chlorophyll was. He was eight years old, his teacher must have spoken about plants and their green parts.

“No one dies from eating vegetables.”

“If you eat every day at every meal, you could die or your skin would turn green!”

“Vegetables are good for digestion.” Magnus felt himself proud for a moment. He rarely won an argument against his son. 

Max stabbed his fork into the mountain of spaghetti in his plate. “Kids also need protein, fats and carbohydrates. Rafael could be suffering from Zinc, Omega-3 and Vitamin B12 deficiency.”

Magnus stared at him, he was bit horrified. “Where do you get this information?”

Max shrugged. “Google.”

“Maybe his father is vegan?” Magnus offered the possibility.

“No. He just can’t cook. They eat meat and eggs.”

“Then your solution is I will ride my horse to his house and save them with my perfect cooking skills?”

Max grimaced. “It sounds weird when you say so.”

Magnus constructed his words carefully. “I am sure your intentions are good, but we are adults and we can choose our own lovers. I suppose both of you did not assume that you could put us into a difficult situation. The life does not work like that, Max. What if his father is not gay? What would he think about me?”

“He is gay.” Max said unhappily. “Everyone knows it.”

“I know every handsome and gay men in the city and I don’t know him.”

Max snorted. “You know him, dad. I heard you called him as the hottest detective in the city.”

Magnus leaned back in his chair, frowning. There was only one man, Magnus Bane called as hot, and he did not meet him. “You should not listen to your father’s phone calls.”

Max gave him a little evil smile. “We give you a chance to date with Lt Alec Lightwood, and you are refusing?”

“I did not say I wanted to refuse. I said it would be weird.”

“Rafael can convince him.” Max said firmly.

“Oh, I see. These young men trust their matchmaking abilities.” Magnus smiled. He hated it when he needed to explain hard angles of life. Max was only eight years old, he could be smart, but it did not change the fact that he was just a child. “Darling... Some people might think I am too strange for their lives.”

Max frowned. “Why?” He left his fork, it hit on the fine bone china with a loud clanking sound. Everyone loved his father. There was no way someone did not like him.

“I wear make up and nail polish. I like to wear flamboyant clothes. It is my personality. Some people may want to date someone more calm and unpretentious.”

“Lt Lightwood is not stupid.” Max said coldly. “I don’t choose an idiot for my father.”

Magnus laughed sadly. Something caused a burn on the back of his throat, feeling Max’s love for his father. His unshakable belief in him. He had been alone for a long time. He did not want a lover after he adopted Max, after the love of his life betrayed him. It still hurt to remember her. 

“I am not going to lie, I owe you an explanation. I am not bothered anymore, dear. Not after Camille.”

“Oh,” Max muttered. “She broke your heart, but it does not mean that Lt Lightwood would break your heart.”

“Matchmaking is a dangerous water, Max. You should be aware of you might be accused for someones’ broken heart at the end.”

Max flinched. “Would you accuse me?”

“No. You never know if a relationship would be a successful one or not. Rafael is your best friend, you do not have to sacrifice your friendship for my loneliness. Relationships have a tendency to tangle in some point. Some of them would survive, but some of them would not. There is a certain risk for you, you could lose Rafael’s friendship. You should think about whether it is worth or not.”

Max bit his lower lip. “What if I decide it is worth? Will you date Rafael’s father?”

Magnus nodded in a serious manner. “If my son takes such responsibility, it is necessary to honour his agreement with his friend so I would do it.”

Max looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll give my reply tomorrow.”

Magnus grinned. “Eat your food. You are in a better situation than your friend, your father can make a mean spaghetti.”

“You boiled it too much.”

“Don’t push your luck, young man.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prep chapter before Alec and Magnus meets, there would be a party, possibly murder and sparks between them in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for comments, kudos, bookmarks and reads! Love you all:)

Magnus Bane was sure Max would not want to risk his friendship, so this erratic and unpredictable plan would end in peacefully before it began. He did not deny, Ragnor had made a perfect choice for their pet project and the lieutenant was really handsome. He had all the features Magnus Bane needed to find him attractive. Tall, thin, dark haired and brooding. Alec Lightwood was a compassionate and responsible officer as he was bit too blunt and straightforward for politic games. He looked good on the screen, but his fashion sense was extremely awry. It was interesting since his sister was a well-known designer. It seemed Alec did not allow her to interfere, however, someone should tell him he really needed help about his clothes.

Magnus’ weekends were for his son. He never went to the office except for emergency. He had given a precise order to not to be disturbing through the weekends. Although his core team was living with him or they were living on the first floor of the building, only Julian Blackthorn his PA, right hand, friend and Dorothea Rollins, his ever the reliable housekeeper maintained a right to come to his loft from Friday night to Monday morning. Magnus’ corporation Pandemonium Industries had several branches, they were famous by their futuristic approach on AI, biomedical engineering and biotechnology areas, but it did not stop Magnus to open a night club that shared the same name with his corporation. Julian had thought it had been another capricious attempt from Magnus.

The life usually began early in Bane loft, but Max had some privileges like sleeping until late hours in the morning. The other most privileged person in the house was Magnus’ cat Chairman Meow. He could sleep for hours and no one ever dared to disturb him. It gave him a some quiet time to think and rest in fact. As soon as Max and Chairman woke up his life usually turned into a hectic rush, and Magnus needed his caffeine fix before his little monsters came to life with bright eyes and a bushy tails. The short tranquility was also for discussing the next week’s events with Julian. He had a heavy schedule through the week carefully organizing by Julian Blackthorn.

Julian was an ideal PA and perfect friend. He was ideal because he was a confident man with sharp wit. He was a perfect friend because Julian had a sweet gentle soul, but when it came to Magnus and Max’ safety he was an unflinching ruthless guardian. The blue-green eyed man was also a good information source. Besides Julian almost heard everything in the slippery business world, and his best friend forever, Emma Carstairs worked as a rookie detective in Alec Lightwood’ team.

When Julian came to the personal office of Magnus, he was sitting and sipping coffee behind the massive desk, looking at the revealing dawn from the window. He did not hear the footsteps or he just did not want to turn back. Julian wished he could have known the difference. Magnus had been opened the velvet drapes, heavy dark red velvet could have been more appropriate for the bedroom. However, Magnus always said he needed darkness to think, and basically, you could not argue with him when he put something into his mind. Julian had already been realized it was an excuse, the drapes remained from Camille era, and they showed the lapse of her taste. She marked her presence with those blood colored nuisance. The time had come to get rid off those curtains. Someone had to convince Magnus. Unfortunately, that man was not Julian.

It was almost dawn, gray-yellow color of the sun filled the large room. Those light gave him a strange glow. Julian sighed inwardly. He also looked so fragile just as he looked undoubtedly beautiful, Julian firmly believed that he had to protect him. Contrary to popular belief, he knew Magnus was vulnerable under the hard exterior. Julian felt himself tired nowadays. They were friends for a long time. It was not easy to being a witness while a good friend was slowly but undeniably withdrawing from the world.

Julian coughed to get his attention. “How long will you continue to pretend you did not realize I was here?”

Magnus gave a faint laugh, he turned back with a flourish gesture. “How long would you want?”

Magnus dressed in a olive green long sleeve shirt and dark gray slacks today. His hair had dark blue streaks completed with a perfectly drawn kohl highlighting his slanted gold-green eyes and faint glitter. The reflection was perfect. It was a picture of Magnus’ old himself. A charade designed by him. However, any man who had keen eyes could have seen the crumbling edges. Magnus held himself together with his endless strength. Magnus Bane was the power, he had an uncanny ability to drawing attention of any crowd he walked in. Either a business meeting or a party, the effect was never changed. If Magnus was somewhere, all eyes would be on him.

But, there was also the black tar pit of his soul. Hidden secrets accumulating through the years, weight on his shoulders not disclosed, the core that covered with a charming armor where more painful and less merciful memories locked.

Julian rolled his eyes, checking his watch. “According to statistics conducted by an expert, it is me by the way, the average waking time for kids in this house is half past eight. It is quarter past six.”

“It doesn’t a reliable way to make statistics, Mr Blackthorne. You only have one sample.” Magnus said haughtily, his lips curved into a mischievous grin.

“It’s enough.” Julian snorted. “Did you see Morgenstern’s new campaign?”

Magnus knitted his eyebrows. “No? Why?”

He put his mug on the desk. Valentine Morgenstern and his company The Circle were the long time enemy of Magnus Bane. They worked mainly in the same areas. Spying was usual in their game, stealing was frequent, deceiving was the way of living and sabotages was not rare; however, Magnus would never forget what Valentine had done. He could not forget but he could not feel anger towards him. The man had just used weaknesses like any other cutthroat corporate leader. Accusing him was easy, and Magnus was aware of the mistake. Camille was the one who had betrayed Magnus. If she had only ran to the enemy by herself, Magnus might have forgiven her. Instead of soon-to-be Mrs Bane had stolen a pen drive holding files about their latest project –worth of hundreds millions- with the head scientist, Dr Hodge Starkweather. They refuged to the arms of Valentine Morgenstern, and adding more insult to the injury Camille married to Valentine three months after.

It was one of the biggest betrayal cases corporate life had ever seen. Magnus had lost more than two hundred million to cancel it and reconstructing another profitable one. His reputation had also wounded badly while the stakeholders had been furious for the compromising. Then, Magnus had been forbidden to speak about Camille in his house and the company until Max came into his life. The wound was still fresh even after ten years. Five years ago, a strange rumor started to circulate around their environment that Mrs Camille Belcourt Morgenstern had decided to divorce. Their divorce, if they did it, never reached to the newspapers. Camille had called him few times, and Magnus had not picked up her calls. The last time he heard something about Camille, she had gone to Paris. Magnus had finally taken a deep breath, a weight on his shoulders had slightly lifted off, but he could not get rid off the coldness placed in his soul. Max’s presence in his life helped him a lot, but constant waiting of betrayal and infidelity ruined his love life. He was scared he would fall in love again, he was scared the man or the woman he fell in love would deceive him like Camille and rip his heart off again. 

He forced himself to look at Julian as he sighed. He was younger than him. A lot of people in his place hesitated to trust such a young man. Magnus was not the same, Julian proved himself. Besides, Magnus found him charming with those blue-green eyes, he called him as Aqua Eyes. It was not something sexual, Magnus Bane liked to have beautiful people around him, physical beauty was not necessary. Magnus was searching something that he could not identified. He was a collector, he collected people. Sometimes it emerged he had chosen the wrong person like Camille or Dr Hodge Starkweather, but he could learn from his mistakes.

 “The Circle will provide youth. It’s not that catching, but it might work.”

Magnus’ eyes widened in aghast. “Son of a bitch! No way they did finish the clinical research, and if he applied for it, we heard it anyway. What is he trying to do? Ruining himself?”

Julian rubbed his neck nervously. “My informants said he had already been opened the market and started to sale in secret. He is in some kind of unexplained hurry. I don’t like it, Magnus. To do this, Valentine should have had a working sample and it is impossible to our estimation. If he had follow the drug development protocol, the drug could only be on the shelf in 2020.”

“Valantine is not stupid.” Magnus murmured in thought. “What if the rumors about his financial problems are true? It can explain his rush. Either he is selling snake oil or he found a way to accelerate the process.”

Julian stared at him. “I hope he is selling snake oil, Magnus. If not there is a restricted way of accelerating the production, and you know what it is very well. Maybe we should ask for a meeting from the Clave.”

“Not yet.” Magnus folded his hands on the desk. “We can’t accuse him without an evidence. Every accusation has consequences for the accusatory side. He is not an idiot just as I said. I won’t rush. I don’t want to find myself in a ridiculous position in front of The Clave. Let your dogs out, Julian. Let them sniff the air. Find me strong evidence, but I warn you do not approach him or asking questions about Valantine directly. Do not spook your prey.”

Julian nodded in silence. For a moment he could not breath normally. Magnus was a stunning beauty under the warm rays of the new day. The sunlight wrapped around him like an ethereal glowing. Magnus Bane molded from strength of a steel, grace of a cat and memory of an elephant and he was the bravest person Julian had ever met.

Like any powerful man, Magnus needed an anchor in his world. Once, he had thought Camille had been the one, and he had face with the cruel reality of betrayal. Magnus closed his heart against the probability of another failure. Julian could see how it affected him. His friends, Tessa and Ragnor, Julian himself or Dot, they tried to support him, but all of them were aware of it was not enough.

It’s why the trustable PA Julian Blackthorn and the soft-hearted housekeeper Dot Rollins had decided to rally the Max Bane’ crazy scheme about arranged relationship between his father and Lt Alec Lightwood. If Magnus could have thought his son was not alone in his perfect plan he might have re-examined his thoughts about Max’s childish innocence, but he could not disagree on his slyness. Max knew how to chose an ally. It would have been a proud moment for a father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec Lightwood woke up slowly in the morning. He really wanted to stay in his warm bed and sleep more. However, being a single father meant he had duties. He should have cleaned their flat before Max got out from the bed. Someone had to prepare the breakfast. Saturday was a laundry day. Thinking about the incoming ironing day, Sunday, was wilting his soul. Alec hated ironing. Before Rafael shared his life Alec had sent his clothes to dry cleaning. Children always caused an sharp increase in expenses. Alec had never complained, but he should have thought his son’s future.

Alec was still half sleep as he went to the bathroom. Hazel eyes caught the image on the mirror. His hair was a mess and he had pillow creases on his face. Alec yawned, sleeping was for the refreshment of the body. However, he looked tired with those dark circles under his eyes. He shoved the t-shirt and sweatpants he wore last last night into the basket. Their bathroom was not a kind of small that when he stepped out of the shower stall his leg stuck in the toilet, but it was small for a family anyway. Alec had bought the flat using his trust fund founded by his paternal grandfather. The flat approved itself as a fine investment. Alec was also grateful his grandmother for his advice. Phoebe Lightwood could have been a sightseer, she had warned Alec he should have bought a house to himself just in case for any contradiction in their family. It was good for a bachelor, but not suitable for a growing boy. They needed a larger house.

Alec shook his head as he entered the stall, switching the hot water. Life was not cheap, and he only had his salary. He should think about Rafael’s future, his retirement, maintaining a steady life for his son. Alec had never thought on money while he had been growing up. He was aware of he would not see the end of the month if Phoebe did not pay half of Rafael’s school tuition and fees. Alec wanted a solid future for his son so he sent him to the private school. She had offered to pay it all, but Alec had denied.

Alec placed his hands on the wall and groaned, savoring the hot water covering him. Rafael’s plan was a crazy one, but he also wondered about Magnus Bane. He only saw him in the news. Here and there. He knew he was rich, and he was handsome. Alec realized his cheeks were faintly blushed even if he was in the shower. He had never thought on his favourite type. As far as he saw on TV, it seemed that he liked tall, golden skinned man with a lean body whom wearing make up and jewellery. Magnus Bane should have had Asian ancestors since his gold-green eyes had a delicious curve. It did not make sense. Nevertheless, Alec was enough mature to know he had platonic feelings towards Magnus Bane. His determination made Alec a lieutenant, helped him to come clean with his family and himself. It was so absurd feeling a teenager crush for a man he only had seen in the TV and newpapers. If he was honest to himself, he was so alone and tensed that Izzy believed it was the result of sexual frustration combined with his shy personality. It did not sound good when your sister was right.

The problem was attractive men like Magnus Bane did not look at him twice. They were not interested an ordinary looking police detective who usually preferred to wear baggy sweaters and faded pants. Alec would go to a date for not breaking Rafael’s heart, but he was sure Magnus Bane would not care about him. Alec did not think the man was alone, and wanted to be a toy in his son’s hands. He only hoped that the CEO had not been so angry with Max. 

He should have given some credits to them anyway, their sons had devious minds. Alec had not enough time to process what really had happened. He sighed as grabbed the towel. He had to collect dirty clothes, and do the laundry before his neighbour Lorraine went to the baseroom. Whole city learned about his sexuality except Lorraine, her looks made him uncomfortable. She insisted to show off her cleavage whenever she saw Alec. Mr McLean also threw hostile looks at him if they were in the same place. He did not approve his life style as he had declared at Mrs Salinsky’s party at last month. Alec had wanted to ask passionately _what life style_ since he did not have a one.

He should also plan outdoor activities for Rafael. They could go to the park or cinema, then they could visit Izzy. However, she and Simon usually ate outside so the option for a dinner invitation was very limited. Eating anything cooked by her was not a good idea anyway. Granny would be a better choice, she was old and she had a refined taste. Alec was bit ashamed of himself as he thought like this, but he vest with Rafael inwardly. They were hungry for a home made meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dot was staring at a silver candelabra in the dining room. Her look was so stern that Max was worried about the future of the candle holder. He woke up before his usual time, slipping away from his bedroom to find Dot in his pajamas. Max had a huge problem now, and he needed a help. He promised to his father he would think on the subject. Mr Max Bane was not stupid. He would never make a decision without asking Rafael. The tiny struggle was he was eight and he was not allowed to use his father’s mobile. They had a landline, but he did not know whether Lt Alec Lightwood had a landline or not. He searched the phone book last night. He could not find it. Rafael’s father was a cop, so his number most likely did not place in the phone book.

“What is wrong with the candle thing?” He asked, Dot did not startle. She slowly turned back, narrowing her dark eyes.

“It has a dull spot. I don’t like dull spots on silverware.”

Max shrugged. “I can’t see it.”

“What are you doing in here at seven o’clock in the morning, Max? You should be in your bed.”

“I need some help.” He said innocently, giving a sweet smile to the housekeeper. Dot was immune their puppy looks. Magnus had the same look whenever he wanted a lemon cream meringue pie from her.

“So?” She arched an eyebrow. “What kind of help do you need?”

“Could we find Lt Alexander Lightwood’s house number?”

Dot noticed he said we not I. She snorted a laugh. “Why?”

“I must speak to Rafael. It’s so important for our plan.”

“You mean your let’s meet our fathers plan?”

Max nodded. “I told him last night. He said if I was ready for the consequences he would be honored my promise.”

Dot put her hands on her sides, she looked bit softer. “Consequences?”

“He told me there’s a risk that I could lose Rafael’s friendship. I don’t want to make a decision without talking to him.”

“Then you are a good friend. Julian could find it, but he is in Magnus’ office now. Why don’t we make the breakfast while we are waiting him?”

“Eggs Benedict?”

“You have a demanding nature, young Mr Bane.”

Max grinned as he followed Dot to the kitchen. The kitchen was a modern chrome monster. Magnus was picky about food and constructed an empire for Dot. Ms Dorothea Rollins adored her kitchen as she could defend its safety until her last breath. She might exterminate an army with those sharp knives and steel pots and pans anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How hard can it be to make scrambled eggs?” Rafael said sleepily as Alec poured the beaten eggs into a skillet. Rafael carefully watched him. He was still in his pajamas, his hair was standing on all ends.

“It's hard when I do it.” Alec muttered. “Put your dirty clothes into the basket, Rafael. Make your bed too.”

Rafael groaned. “I don’t get it. Why do I have to make my bed if I mess up again in the night?”

“Because you are not a slob.”

“What if I want to be a slob person?” Rafael yawned.

Alec ran his hand through his hair. This constant argument on house rules made him impatient. “Just do it, Rafe. Don’t argue with me.” Alec deadpanned, holding the skillet tightly.

Rafael scowled, murmuring something under his breath. Alec exhaled a soft breath while he was watching his back as he padded through his room. He could not think what would be happen to their relationship when Rafael reached the puberty. His son was stubborn like him, it was clear they would clash a lot. Alec strained himself to hold everything together in his life. He did not want to upset his son or suffocate him with never ending rules. Lt Lightwood was aware of they would have lived in a dump if he lost the grip on their life.

Rafael turned back, he was wearing a pale green shirt, buttoning down in askew and a dark blue denim. Alec felt a lump placed in his throat. Rafael was just a child. What if he was too hard on him? Alec did not like talking about his feelings, he always bottled up. He had strong expectations from himself, he really had a right to wait same expectations from an eight year old boy?

Alec gently tugged Rafael’s hair. “Breakfast is ready, and I didn’t burn it.”

Rafael still looked annoyed. “It’s a miracle. What are we going to eat for lunch and dinner?”

Alec grinned as Rafael sat down. He put his plate on the table, pouring a glass of milk for him. “I have a plan. Really good plan.”

Rafael chewed the scrambled eggs slowly. Not bad. His father did not forget to add salt this time. “What is it?”

“We can eat hot dogs for lunch, and visit Granny, if we go to her home close to the dinner time, she will have to invite us.”

Rafael giggled. “Sneaky.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus was fashionably late for breakfast as usual. They had already been begun to eat. Magnus had certain rules about their meals. Breakfast was an important part of the day, and it should not be eaten alone. Julian and Dot were always sitting down with them in the huge dining room while dinner was a personal thing that should be shared by father and son.

Julian let out a heartfelt laugh as Max explained his reasoning. He ruffled the boy’s hair. “I can find it for you, Max. You don’t need his landline number. I can find his mobile number, and we can call him from my phone.”

Dot felt herself obliged to intervene. “It would not be appropriate to use your phone, Julian. It remains a trace. His landline number is a better choice.”

“What if he has a Caller ID on his phone? We leave a trace anyway.” Max concentrated on their argument as if he was watching a tennis match. Julian paused for a moment. “We can use the blocking code.”

“Then, he might not pick up your call because of it. I would not answer a hidden number, if I were him.”

“You are paranoid.” Julian huffed.

“I am rational.” Dot said coldly.

 “You can call Emma. She works with him.” Max said hesitantly.

Julian pulled out his mobile, touching the screen. He was indispensable because he always knew who would be called. He shook his head. “No. If I call Emma, it may arise some suspicion. We do it indirect way.”

“How?” Max asked curiously.

“Let’s evaluate our knowledge.” The lecturing tone in his voice caused a snort from Dot as Max leaned forward in his chair eagerly. “We know who we can not call at least. I should call someone who knows another one to find his number.”

Max frowned. “I don’t understand what it will do for us. Will we not make them suspicious too?”

“Perhaps.” Julian murmured thoughtfully.

“Just ask Emma.” Dot said, tapping her finger on the table. “There is no reason to complicate it further.”

“No.” Julian replied with a stubborn expression on his face. “Max does not want to his plan known. We must respect his wish.”

Dot rolled her eyes. “OK. Go on, but Magnus almost gets here so be fast. Have your fun.”

“I still don’t understand.” Max whined.

“Watch and learn.” Julian said. He waited as the phone ringing. He flashed a grin when the other side picked up. “Charles, I apologize for bothering you at this ungodly hour, but I should find someone’s phone number, preferably the landline. It’s for Mark, darling. Yeah...”

Julian laughed sharply, then lowered his tone, almost whispering, flirting? “He has a weird plan to use wrong call trick. Don’t laugh, you know how he is. He is not good, darling. I want to help him, he is still mooning for Kieran. Guess who, the hottest detective in the city. Alec Lightwood. Yeah, he is crazy. I know...he is a police officer, but you owe me from Gainsborough scandal. ”

Julian took a pen, scrawling the name and the number. “You are so perfect, love. Could you call and inform her? I will use Chaucer-Perkins and his gay sister. Kiss you, bye.”

Dot and Max stared at him as if he was grown a second head. Julian shrugged against their confused faces. “What?”

 “Who do you call next?” Dot bemused.

Julian checked his notepad. “Cousin Rachel, of course it’s an alias, coincidentally that cousin is very good at finding people for a pouch of digital money, and Charles owed me a huge favor.”

“What is Gainsborough scandal?” Max asked, wondering.

“Don’t ask, my lips are sealed.” Julian replied.

“I am sure.” Dot muttered in pain, checking her watch pointedly.

Julian took his pre-paid phone from his bag. Julian always carried a disposable phone for shady side of the business. He frequently changed the number. He also cultivated a few of persona for the job. The very British Mr Jeremiah Chaucer-Perkins with a UK cell number was one of them.

“When Max told me about his plan, I searched Lightwood family. A branch of Lightwoods live in UK. His cousin, Anna is gay, she is out and proud. So let’s use this knowledge for our profit.” Julian showed the nothing but expensive phone.

Julian wore a serious emphasis in his voice as he called cousin Rachel, exaggerating his British accent. “This is Jeremiah Chaucer-Perkins. Did Charles call you? We went Oxford together. I don’t know how to explain...errr...” A nervous tone slowly immersed in his voice. “My sister...Elizabeth fought with her girlfriend last week. She does not open her calls, and Beth is going to die from crying. Anna visits her American cousin Alec Lightwood this weekend. I need his number to talk him. He may convince Anna. Could we find his cell and landline numbers?” Julian said innocently. “I of course can wait.”

Max squirmed in his chair as Julian waited without a word. Dot was right they should have called Emma. “Oh, thank you.” Julian began to write on his notepad after five minutes of silence. “Could you accept a little gift for my gratitude? I am sure Charles will deliver my gift.”

Julian pushed the notepad flourishly as he ended the call. “The numbers you wanted to know, Mr Bane.”

Max tore the page in rush, holding the sheet tightly. “Thank you, Mr Blackthorn.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Dad...?” Rafael shaped his vague question as he helped Alec to clean the dishes.

“Hımm?” Alec placed the plate in the dishwasher.

“I love you so much, but I am sometimes bored with your rules.” Rafael said honestly.

Alec could cry at that moment, instead of he suddenly laughed and wrapped his arms around his son’s shoulders to hold him. “I know, Rafe.” He leaned and kissed his hair. “I suppose you don’t understand why we have such rules.”

Rafael nodded. Alec hold his son’s hand and helped him to climb on the counter. When Rafael settled he smiled, ruffling his hair. “Humans are tended to complicate their lives without rules.” Rafael sat quietly, waiting for Alec to continue. “Rules give us a chance to protect our beloved ones in some way. We have rules because I love my son and want a good life for him. Because I want to protect you.”

“But Max...” Alec placed his finger on Rafael’s nose, Rafael took the cue and paused.

“Nothing is as it seems from the outside, Rafael. Perhaps his life is more restricted than you. There is often a difficult life underneath the glamour. Can you tell me that there is no rule in his life?” Alec asked softly.

Rafael shook his head, the frown on his face revealed he was thinking deeply. “I can’t.”

Alec brushed a lock from his son’s forehead, tugging behind his ear. “I wish we could live in an ideal world where everything is in order without rules. I suppose, you are feeling overwhelmed sometimes.” Rafael nodded in silence. “I feel it too. Our life might be different if I am not a cop, if I didn’t know how humans could be so bad and cruel. Your life, your safety, your future... they are so important for me, Rafael and I am sure Max is the most important person in his father’s life.”

Rafael wrapped his thin arms around Alec’s chest as Alec pressed a kiss top of his head.  “I love you, dad.” Rafael mumbled.

“Love you too.” Alec said, smiling.  

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus grabbed the sauce bowl, pouring heavy cream on his eggs. Max wrinkled his nose as Julian muttered about cholesterol level in his blood. Magnus did not care. He liked their prolonged breakfasts. Especially, when he sniffed something unusual in the air, an uneasy expectation.

“So my little blueberry, did you decide about what I said yesterday?”

Magnus caught the hesitant glance between Julian and Dot. He smirked inwardly, Max found himself new allies. An alliance between his son and his employees might have bothered him in the past, but he thought the situation was funny.

“Not yet.” Max said gruffly. “I need little more time to think.”

“As you wish.”

Max furrowed his eyebrows as Julian coughed, Magnus was overjoyed in a suspicious way. Dot bit her lower lip as she started to collect remains of the breakfast. Magnus threw them an amused look. They all looked guilty.

“Do you need help, Dot?” Max asked, he was searching an escape way.

Dot narrowed her eyes, glancing at Magnus. He was wrapped by an air of innocence, a fake angel. Magnus Bane was passionate, Magnus Bane was graceful and glorious while he was unyielding and forceful. Those features eventually diffused into Max’s soul. They were both stubborn creatures.

“No, I don’t need help.” She said politely, holding the plates. She vanished from the dining room with a surprisingly startled look on her face. Max was squirming in his chair as if it had been filled with worms under his bum.

Julian knew his duty, he should have distracted Magnus for giving Max enough time to call his friend. This should be a team game.

“Will you go to the party hosting by Phoebe Lightwood tonight? You are invited. Her secretary still waits your RVSP.”

“Lightwood?” Magnus intrigued, his golden eyes sparkled mischievously.

Max groaned and palmed his face. If this was Julian’s way to distract his father, they were officially doomed. Julian blushed, as soon as he completed his words, he realized his _faux pas_.

“Can I go?” Max asked. “I want to think in my room.”

“You may excuse.” Magnus said sweetly. He waited until Max left the room.

He turned his head to Julian, grinning. His cheeks were still dark pink. “Tell me my dear Julian, what is my son’s devious mind planning now?”

“How do I know?” Julian exclaimed.

“You know everything, Julian Blackthorn. Apparently, Max has some allies. Do you think it is right?”

“Define wrong and right, Magnus Bane.” Julian challenged, his aqua eyes darkened as he gritted his teeth.

Magnus felt a weird satisfaction. He relieved, leaning back as he wrapped his elegant fingers around a porcelain tea cup. He crossed his long legs while he was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. “You never cease to amaze me, Julian, but never came into my mind that you and Dot will be a toy in tiny hands of a child.”

Julian gazed at his handsome face with a smirk. “We all are toys in your son’s hands including you. I don’t have any idea about what Max is planning or what would be his next move. You are trying to cheat, Magnus.”

Magnus looked at him sarcastically. “Can you blame me?”

“No.” Julian laughed, pointedly ignored his sarcastic manner. “What are you afraid of?”

Magnus sighed. “Max has the craziest idea of meeting his father with his friend, Rafael’s father. He assured me he is gay by the way.”

“It sounds good. Who is his father?”

“Alec Lightwood.” Magnus said anxiously. “Oh, come on Julian. As if you do not know.”

Julian opened his hands, trying to fake an innocent gesture. “Well, I don’t know. What could be worse? You’ve already liked him.”

“Yes, I like him but I like his image on the news.” Magnus corrected. “What if he would not like me...in that way?”

“How old are you?” Julian snorted. “Fifteen? You are great, you are fabulous and attractive. What else a man wants?”

“Peace in the world? A hunting cabin in the wild? An expensive fishing gear? A Lamborghini?”

“Peace is easy. If you have a hunting cabin in the wild, you would go insane from lack of attention. You don’t have enough patience for fishing and if I am not wrong you sold your Lamborghini because you decided its color did not suit for your hair.”

“You know how to make me feel guilty.” Magnus said with a bitter tone.

“Good.” Julian backhanded his attempt nonchalantly. “You deserved it anyway.”

“About the Lamborghini. Do you think I should buy it back?” Magnus asked flippantly.

Julian grimaced as if was suffered from stomach pain. “No. You should not.” He said in a flat voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max stared at the paper where the numbers were written. He was undecided. He did not want to force his father something he did not want to do, but he knew it would be great. They worked so long on this project. They had evaluated every angle, and they were sure their fathers were compatible. It was the first time Max started to worry about failure. They had never thought on it.

Max took a deep breath as he punched the numbers. Dot brought the phone to him. He should have been strengthen his determination.

In the era of mobiles, people almost forgot the existence of landlines. Alec was not an exception. The phone rarely rang in these days. He nearly jumped from his skin when it began to shrill. Alec rubbed his chest. “For God’s sake.” He murmured, it was ringing and ringing and Alec couldn’t find it.

Max was crestfallen. No one answered the phone, but he did not close it stubbornly. He would talk to Rafael.

“Rafael...where is our landline!” Alec shouted.

A lot of things came to his mind, mostly bad things. Who called them in the weekend? What if something had happened to his family? His parents. He did not speak with them for so long, but it did not refer that Alec Lightwood did not love his parents, and secretly hoped one day they could have accepted the reality about their son.

“Under your books.” Rafael shouted back. Alec hastily pulled the books aside.

Max felt his eyes filled with tears. He could not hold the phone with him for long. He did not think he could have another chance to call Rafael. He sobbed a little. Then, the miracle happened and someone picked up.

“Lightwood?” Alec said, he was breathing harshly.

“Mr Lightwood? I am Max, Rafael’s friend from the school. May I speak to him?” Max asked shakily.

Alec closed his eyes for a moment. The wave of sense of relief covered his body. Nothing bad had happened. He put his hand on the receiver. “Rafe, it is for you!”

Rafael came into their small living-room with a puzzled face. “For me?”

“Max.” Alec mouthed. “Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Rafael smiled, nodding. He fetched the phone. “He maybe wants to speak about something private. Hi Max. What’s up?”

Alec watched as his son’s eyebrows knitted. He wondered what Max said, but he already been offered privacy so he went to the kitchen. He left the door ajar to listen Rafael’ conversation. So much for his understanding and respectful to his son’s private life facade.

“Don’t worry, Max.” Rafael said, his mouth curved into a thoughtful smile. “I think he's trying to give you up. You can accept his terms. Nothing hurts our friendship.”

There was something in his voice, trust and sincerity. Alec gulped. Why were they losing those good qualities as a human? How did they lose their belief on friendship and love? When they grew up? When they finally met the harsh reality of bullying, discrimination or betrayal for the first time? Why was it so hard to follow what their hearts wanted?

Rafael knew his father was watching him, but he should solace Max’s frantic worry. Max was prone to overthinking. “Max...” He turned his back, lowering his voice. “If they won’t like each other, they won’t. We can make a contract between us like... if they start a relationship, then they split, we could continue our friendship as it is now. Got it?”

Max was appeased a little. Rafael’s suggestion was acceptable. It was almost eleven, according to his father’s schedule, they were going to visit a museum at half-past eleven. Max did not want to catch red-handed. “OK. We can do this. I should go. My father calls me in any minute. We are going to go to a museum.”

“Really? Ours is park, then we will go to my granny for a dinner. Don’t upset yourself and have a nice weekend.”

Max was finally cheered up, calming down. “You too. Uhmm...what is your granny’s name?”

“Phoebe. Why?” Rafael blinked.

“Make sure your father wears something proper tonight.” Max laughed, nearly choked.

“Max...Are you alright?” Rafael asked carefully.

“Your granny is hosting a party tonight. I guess your father doesn’t know it.” Max giggled.

“It seems, no.” Rafael said suspiciously. “So?”

“My father’s invited, too. I will make him go to the party.”

“Ohhhh.....” Rafael said pleasantly. “I don’t tell him so he doesn’t change his idea. How can you be sure he would go?”

“Trust me.” Max said, happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I made a decision.” Max announced as soon as he stepped in his father’s office. Magnus looked at him sharply, arching a finely shaped eyebrow.

“Well?”

“It’s worth for the risk. Now, you must honor my agreement.”

“Are you sure?”

“Friendship should not be broken so easily. Would you keep your promise?” Max asked excitedly.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Magnus muttered. The moment was bit awkward. When had his son grown up that much? He tried to ignore the aching in his heart. Magnus cleared his throat. “How are we going to do this? I have one condition, I never ever go to a Karaoke Bar.”

Max thought for a while. “I don’t think Lt Lightwood can sing.”

Magnus nodded, laughing softly, surrendering apparently was better choice for him. “So what should I do?”

Max tapped his finger on his cheek, narrowing his eyes. “Do you go to the party tonight?”

“What would happen if I go?”

“I will come with you.”

Magnus crossed his arms on his chest, he could do it. He could mimick the gaze of a stern father without laughing. He nearly failed, his lips were quivering. “Parties are not for children.”

“Who said that?”

“Your father.” Magnus said firmly, glaring at him.

“There is always an exception.” Max smiled toothily.

“Who said that? It’s bull...” Magnus suddenly coughed. “...ridiculous”

“As far as I remember, my father said it.” Max nailed his coffin with a suave move.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“I don’t understand why do I have to wear these pants?” Alec said, confused.

“Dad...” Rafael strongly suspected that his father was determined to driving him crazy. “If we are going to go to Granny’s house for dinner we should be presentable. She always changes her dress for the dinner!”

“We don’t need to wear fancy clothes, Rafe. She loves us even if we are wearing rags.”

Rafael suppressed his long suffering sigh. He hopelessly wanted to slap the back of his father’s head. “She might have guests, and I don’t want to find myself unprepared.”

Alec spluttered in shock. “How long have you been you're so vain?”

“Since my father insists on wearing a sweatshirt and pants with holes.” Rafael retorted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all comments, kudos, bookmarks and reads.

_"all that we see or seem_

_is but a dream within a dream"_

_Edgar Allan Poe_

Phoebe Lightwood, matriarch of the Lightwood family, was an old-fashioned woman. She was coming from an era when men wore sharp suits and women had matching shoes and hats. She was a disciplined woman and she had raised his son with certain rules. Phoebe believed those rules until she had grandchildren. Until she had lost her beloved Andrew. Mrs Lightwood, nee Gladstone, had learned life was so changeable, a tiny moment was enough to leaving her alone. Andrew had woken up early as usual in the fateful day, he had kissed her forehead, they shared a breakfast and Andrew had left their house for work. Six hours later, exactly 16.05 pm, Robert had called. Andrew had had sudden heart attack, despite the efforts for resuscitation, he had not made it. Phoebe had realized they hadn't been said L word to each other for a long time, maybe they had never said those words. She always knew Andrew loved her, but her knowledge might have been based on some distorted point of views.

Did the knowledge of he had not betrayed her was enough evidence to love her? There was something wrong with this belief, he hadn't betrayed her or he had never been caught. Phoebe didn't know what passion was. She had been lectured during her younghood, it was not appropriate for a young girl from a prominent family.

Then, Phoebe started to see the life from different angle. All those rules, all those hard expectations had forced her to be a calm, even cold and collected woman. It was too late for the mother and son. The wall between them was too thick, but she had still had a chance with her grandchildren. She had promised to herself, she would not spend that chance easily. When Max died, she had also promised she would never allow her family to fall apart. She would take care of her family.

She had the strength, and she used it wisely until Alec shook the family with his coming out. She was from a different era, but she of course was not stupid. They all knew some gentlemen preferred male companionship instead of females. They were confirmed bachelors like her uncle Gideon. Andrew had been come from more strict family than her, her parents had been more open minded than them. Her father called Gideon as confirmed bachelor, an euphemism in her childhood used for implying about someone's sexuality. However, he had never forbidden him to come to their house. Andrew had done it, Uncle Gideon had never seen her son, Robert. She had obeyed Andrew's wishes while she had been living under the illusion of a perfect and docile wife.

However, when Robert kicked Alec out from the family, Phoebe decided enough was enough. She supported her grandson. She firmly informed Robert, he shouldn't expect same stupidity from her, because he didn't understand how he was blessed or how he was lucky to having a son like Alec. Phoebe was scared for the possibility of losing another grandchild. Her behaviour had also prevented things complicating further. Phoebe Lightwood was still one of the the biggest shareholder, and had a power in their firm's board. Robert had been afraid of making her more angry.

Now, Phoebe Lightwood had a new goals in her life that made her lively. Her grandchildren were not getting younger. Isabelle and Alec were successful in their work life, and they needed their better halves. Since she had been warned by Isabelle she had already been started her quest, Alec had suddenly risen as a number one victim in her list.

If Alec was aware of the bright colored clouds hovering over his head, he would most likely quit from his job and joined in a brotherhood where celibacy was the absolute condition.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rafael could sometimes behave older than his age, nevertheless, when they reached the park he was just another boy with an excess energy. Alec sat down on a bench as Rafael was madly running around the playground. Alec never fiddled with his phone during their stay, his eyes fixed on his son, following his moves. He was always amazed by the fact that how a lot of parents were checking their social media accounts, uploading the pictures of their children, texting, instead of watching them. They were obsessed about several unnecessary things while they confusingly started to relax as soon as they entered a park. It should be a cop thing, observing this strange behaviour. He had asked Simon, Dr Lewis thought the behaviour might have been remained from dark ages when humans had been living in packs and trust each other to watch the next generation. Almost 2000 children were reported missing each day in the country. Human kind turned into separate individuals, they were alone in their isolated lives. The collective protection of children from the monsters in the darkness had been lost thousands of years ago.

 Once or twice, Alec had been accused of being an overprotective parent, including the teacher of his son. Maybe he was, but he had seen the evil in mankind, the monsters were still lurking in the darkness. Children and teens rarely abducted from controlled environments such as school grounds, however, they vanished from places where people easily distracted.

He placed his hands into the pockets of his pants, leaning back. There, the red-head, she slightly resembled to Clary with her little frame. She must be the mother of two flame haired girls. She was texting. Two blond women engrossed in a heated talk while a man  checking his phone. It didn't mean that they didn't love their children, they all loved, Alec was sure most of them would sacrifice their life to protect their kids. They just didn't know the darkness. Alec wished in silence they would have never met to it. Most of them...it might be sounded judgemental, however, Lt Lightwood had also learned not everyone loved their children as the way others did or some of them were abandoned their kids when they're in hard times. Robert Lightwood abandoned him when he needed him to most, when he had finally stood up for himself. Being 27 year old didn't change the truth, a grown man could have needed his father's wings for a shelter. He could have wanted reassurance of his father's presence or his mother's warmth. They did not gave those to him. They judged him for hearsay information about being gay.

The only person watched carefully the playground other than Alec was a woman who wore green parka and combat boots. Her hair was cut short, most likely a law enforcement or soldier. She smiled at him briefly, sharing the same feeling, sharing the same responsibility. They understood each other. Alec nodded, knowing Simon was right. They all trusted another one to protect the future. In this little park, under the warm lights of sun, they were lucky since two guardians watched the children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weather was warm for an autumn day even if it was little breezy. Magnus and Max enjoyed their adventure. Max wanted to visit Newyork Transit Museum to see the old subway trains. The museum settled in a closed subway station. Max was a transportation nerd. He loved trains and subways as his father developed a slight weariness against Thomas the Train. Magnus comforted himself Max at least had a manageable and affordable hobby. His excitement was contagious while it was just confusing. How did an eight years old boy know such things about subway trains? Max had also ideas for the future transportation of the country. Yes, it was restricted with his childish view and focused on railways, but Magnus secretly concerned about his future in thirty years as the father of the Secretary of DOT. Whenever he thought on the possibility his head started to ache.

He took Max's picture with every train or gadget, Magnus checked his watch and surprised. It had been almost one and half hour since they entered the museum. They snapped a selfie in front of the museum, they were both grinning and Magnus uploaded their photo to his Instagram account. He couldn't confess, however, he had been searched Alec Lightwood in social media. He didn't find anything. Fortunately, Isabelle Lightwood had several and she posted few pictures of them in her Twitter and Instagram accounts. Magnus was a detail man, something had been immediately drawn his attention, Isabelle had shared some photos from family events, Alec was not in there with them. What Alec was not aware of, Isabelle and Magnus had been social media friends for a long time, they even exchanged some words in her last runaway.

Even in the pictures, his ivory skin, ink black hair, those angular features and hazel eyes caused something stirring in his belly. It had been so long Magnus had been felt in that way. Alec Lightwood could be a fashion model or an actor. There was no harm for trying. There was no harm wanting a handsome man. Why was he so impressed by a stranger? Magnus knew hundreds, thousands of attractive men in the city, and he only wanted to get to know Alec better. Did his mind cloud with the expectations of his son? He didn't think so, Magnus had been interested in Alec Lightwood before Max explained his deed.

“Are you hungry?” Magnus suddenly asked, holding his son's hand firmly. The street was crowded. People wanted to enjoy the last days of autumn.

“Chinese?”

“Good choice. What would you like to eat?”

“Soup and General Tso's chicken.”

“No, fortune cookies?” Magnus lowered his head to smile at him.

“I don't like the messages.” Max said, shrugging.

“Honest to the root.” Magnus muttered. “As always.”

XXXXXXXXXX

 “Oh, Lord have mercy on me. Who is this beautiful woman?” Max breathed. Raphael looked at the said woman, he puzzled. Aunt Izzy was laughing with Uncle Simon. She wore a simple red gown wrapping tightly her body. Her dark hair loose around her shoulders. Granny's party was full on swing.

“She? She is my Aunt Izzy, Max.”

“She is so beautiful.” Max said dreamily.

“Yes, of course she is beautiful since she is my Aunt.” Raphael stated.

“Raph...She is not my Aunt and I see her with a man's eyes.”

“You are ten, Maxie and don't look at my Aunt with a man's eyes or I should have broken some of your bones.” Raphael added with a serious tone.

“Do you think she has an empty fill in her dance card for me?”

“What?” Raphael confused.

Isabelle threw his head back again as she laughed. Max sighed as Raphael winced when a thunder boomed around the house, the storm was coming.

Max shivered lightly. “I hope we won’t stuck in the house. There is no information about a storm in meteorology.”

“Heaven forbid!” Raphael murmured. “I don’t want to stuck in the same house with all these Lightwoods.”

A few hours later, it was clear that the storm was getting bad, no one could go from the house, Granny Lightwood declared they could use the guest rooms and of course Alec and Magnus must share the same room with their children.

Alec didn’t see the winking she gave to the children, he was sure he had doomed in somewhere in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Are you always like that?” Alec crossed his arms on his broad chest, his face had an amused expression.

“Like what?” Magnus asked in a half-offended, half-mocked manner.

Alec arched an eyebrow. “Incorrigible?”

“I hope so.” Magnus chuckled. “You are too serious for your sake, Lieutenant. Give yourself a chance and relax.”

Alec's face fell a little. “I can't.” He sighed. “I've been lectured through my life for being serious.”

“Don't do it. It causes wrinkles around your gorgeous eyes.” Alec realized, his face was heated. He glanced up at Magnus Bane.

“Not as gorgeous as your eyes.” He mumbled under his breath, then horrified as he realized what he had done. He turned his head in haste to see the unlighted garden from the large window. The view was dark, he couldn't see anything in the garden.

Magnus tilted his head a little as if he wanted to confirm what he had just been heard, smiling lightly as his eyes alighted with humor. It was an extremely calculated minuscule move, tilting his head. Alec had already been understood, Magnus Bane did not make any moves without careful calculation. Either it was a business negotiation or charming another man. He was impressed by his nonchalant grace anyway. Alec cursed in his mind. He usually controlled himself better than that, but it was hard to resist his beauty.

Alec was grateful when Magnus did not follow the way he opened. He should accept that the man was attractive, and Alec Lightwood was just a human. Thinking about his mesmerizing eyes or his well-shaped body wouldn't help to maintain his control. Magnus could begin to flirt him openly, but he didn't do it. Instead of he sighed, and mimicked his move, leaning the side of the windows, looking at the outside.

“Tonight is dark. There is no moonlight.”

“It's a storm, Mr Bane. Clouds covered the sky.” Alec felt himself stupid.

“Magnus please, so I can call you Alec.”

Alec nodded. “Magnus.” He said the name slowly as if he just wanted to savor its taste.

Rafael whined in his sleep, Alec turned his head in speed to check his son. He was still sleeping soundly, but his little face creased. He was dreaming. Max's hands twitched in accordance. Alec frowned. They were sleeping, however, their moves attuned with each other as if they were sharing the same dream.

“Children can sense the negative energy.” Magnus murmured as he watched their sons uncomfortable resting.

Alec shifted his leg nervously. Everything about Magnus Bane was confusing, from his beauty to his words.  Maybe this was the charming part of him. Alec liked puzzles and contradictions. It's why he had been chosen being a detective. Magnus Bane was the greatest puzzle he'd ever seen. He was slightly shorter than him, he was slimmer too. It reminded his school days when he had forced himself to shrink, feeling himself awkward as he had been the tallest boy in his class.

“Negative energy?” He asked slowly.

“There is something outside. You can't see it, but you can feel it, especially in the nights like this.”

“Do you believe in supernatural?” If Alec had a sarcastic tone in his voice, Magnus could make a very rude answer, but he was just curious.

“I believe in Jensen Ackles.” Magnus laughed coyly.

“Who?” Alec blinked, bemused.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Do you not know Supernatural? The _TV_ show?” Magnus could not believe what he had just heard, a human being didn't know Supernatural? It was impossible.

Alec shook his head. “I've never heard of it.”

“Oh my God,” Magnus exhaled a suffering breath. “Unbelievable. I suppose you are just going to tell me that you don't watch TV.”

“Yes. I don't watch TV.” Alec snorted. “It's an idiot box.”

“Now, you don't know Game of Thrones too, do you?” Magnus looked at him in wonder. He had never met a man who didn't watch TV. It was interesting.

Alec sighed. “You'll be disappointed, but I know it since there are a lot of fans in my team.”

Magnus took a deep breath. “Thank God. I felt myself weird for a moment.”

“You didn't answer my question.” Alec pointed. “Do you believe in supernatural?”

Magnus smiled softly. “What would be happen if I say I believe?”

“Nothing. You have a right to believe whatever you want.”

“Belief is a strange thing. There is no adequate answer for your question.”

“I think it is rather simple, yes or no.” Alec said. Magnus noted that he was indeed a stubborn man when he had something in his mind.

“Life is not working with binary answers, Alec. Have you ever seen something unexplainable in your job?”

Alec paused for a second. “Once.” He finally said, glaring at him thoughtfully.

“What was it?” Alec seemed did not wish to tell. His eyebrows knitted. “Come on Lightwood, tell me a spooky story so I can sleep tonight.” Magnus said it with a eagerness of a child, it made Alec smiling in a reflex.

Alec also wanted to delay their sleeping arrangement. They had to share same bed since his grandmother graciously offered the only guestroom hadn't got a sofa, there were two beds in the room and he was sure neither him nor Magnus would be volunteered to sleep on the floor. Both of them were not short creatures, so they would have to share the king size bed while the kids shared the single one.

“Alright. The dispatch warned me there was an emergency call. I went to the address, I saw nothing but a building which collapsed from a fire several decades ago. I called back up anyway. They couldn't find a phone or someone in the building at the end. When I returned to the station, I listened to the 911 calling. The call was real, a woman in panic screamed someone killed her boss, and everywhere in blood.”

“What happened then?” Magnus said, he sounded intrigued. His kohl lined eyes watched him, and Alec only felt himself he just wanted to feed his strange hunger for the story, wanting to touch him.

“The file closed immediately, and no one ever mentioned about it. Cops are superstitious creatures.”

“Are you?”

“Kind of.” Alec replied. He cleared his throat.

“I bet you didn't close the file in your head. You are not the type giving up easily. What did you do?”

“There was a real murder back in fifties. A man named Gavin Somerset murdered in his bedroom. Her secretary Eleanora Buskov called the police as soon as she saw the body. The killer had never been found. The cops had thought Ms Buskov might have been the killer since Somerset had left his everything to her, but they didn't find enough evidence for arrest.”

“Were they lovers?”

“No. He was a play-writer, and  had an illicit affair with actress Tina Fadyen. According to her Wikipedia page, their affair was the worst kept secret in Broadway. Everyone knew, including Fadyen's director husband Peter.”

“Did cops question the husband?” Magnus perched on the windows sill, his eyes lightened with curiosity.

“They questioned everyone. The detective in charge Matthew Smith revealed their marriage was a sham. Peter was gay, and Tina was his cover. He still didn't find anything against them. Tina and Peter were in an award ceremony when Somerset had been killed. They had several alibis as Peter Fadyen had also had a speech since he had won an award.”

“What about Eleanora?”

“Three years later, Eleanora Buskov died in fire in the same house. The archive records mentioned occasional callings between 1959 and 1980 from the house had been done by a screaming woman.”

Magnus shivered. “It was stopped in 1980? Something must be happened in that year.”

“After Buskov's death in 1958, the building had been bought by Peter Fadyen.” Alec said dryly.

“I suppose he had masochistic tendencies.” Magnus shrugged.

“Yeah. I guess so. Some rumours said there were lost photographs and a diary. It could be since Fadyens never lived in there or Mr Fadyen never leased the house. He left it to rot. The building gained fame as haunted house in years. In 1980, February 26 the building burned down to the ground. It was an arson. There were not any calls after the collapse until 2010, and people had been forgotten the house.”

Magnus placed his hand on the window. “Tell me why it started again. You are a good storyteller.”

“Am I?” Alec snorted in disbelief. “Peter Fadyen died from pneumonia in 1986. Tina Fadyen did not live long after him, she died from same illness in 1987.”

“AIDS? Both of them?” Magnus sighed.

“Not revealed, but most likely. They never divorced. After Somerset's death, Tina returned her husband. She even got pregnant five years later, however she was miscarried. Her sister Sylvia, was written in her memoir they had tried to be a couple for some years. Tina should have contacted AIDS in those days. Detective Smith died in 2010, natural causes. He was the only one who still remembered the case.”

“Oh.” Magnus murmured. “You think there was a real ghost that it called 911?”

“The call did not repeat after that, Magnus.” Alec chuckled, delighted. “I visited Detective Smith in the hospital, Tina Fadyen was the killer. Gavin Somerset was bisexual. Broadway thought Tina and Gavin had an affair, but the truth was Tina was a lonely woman without a real thing. As a matter of fact that Gavin and Peter's relationship had started in the college and never broken. Peter needed a wife because he was coming from a wealthy family, and a wife was the first condition of his grandfather's will. Tina had accepted his ring for the money.”

“Shit.” Magnus said, surprised. “Sorry. Such a thing would not even come to my mind. Why did she kill him?”

“And you are a cunning businessman.” Alec grinned. “Tina killed him because Peter and Gavin decided to do something evaluated as very courageous for their era.”

“They decided to come out, didn't they?” Magnus offered sadly. Alec nodded in silence. “What about the award night? How did she do it?”

“She was inspired by Agatha Christie's novel. Lord Edgware Dies. Tina was not only played in theater she also had some roles in movies. She had a double. Guess who was she?”

Magnus made a vague gesture as the silver charm bracelets on his wrist tingling with a metallic sound. Alec had never met someone who looked so beautiful under inefficient enlightening. The dark kohl framed his almond shaped eyes, his long neck, the black polish on his nails, those dark gray pants tightly covered his long legs. Everything he wore, every moving of his muscles, every gesture he made, they were the song of the siren. Alec was the sailor, drawing to him without thinking, like a moth flying towards to the flame.

“Eleanora Buskov.” Magnus said with a victorious curving on his lips.

Alec scared himself as he realized he really wanted to kiss those lips. He wanted to kiss Magnus's neck, wanting to remain his mark.

“Well done, Mr Bane.” He said. “Eleanora thought it was just a harmless prank. She was in there with Peter, he was excited and nervous because it was his first nomination. With the helping of make up, Peter didn't realize his wife was actually Eleanora Buskov. You should also consider they had never been a real husband and wife until Buskov's death. They were living separate lives. While Eleanora was showing herself, Tina went to his house and killed Gavin. The threat had disappeared.”

“Eleanora must have known she had been the killer.”

“She had aided and abetted a crime, Magnus. She had been so terrified. She didn't say anything, she had confessed everything to Peter at the end, and she had signed her death certificate. Tina killed Eleanora too, but she didn't calculate a lover's thirst for a revenge.”

Magnus's eyes widened. “Oh my God, he knew he was sick, and he infected her. But who did the calls? You can't prove any of it, it's just speculation or not? How Detective Smith could maintain such a theory? How could he know?”

Alec stretched his hand, and touched Magnus' knee. Their first connection. “Peter had told everything he had known to Smith before his death, but he was very close to the retirement and Peter didn't have any evidence. Smith couldn't re-open the case. Peter did the calls by the way. He had bought the record of the first call from a rotten desk-jockey in the precinct. He had wanted to case alive, he had placed a secret line on the nearest phone box, and he had occasionally called 911 until 1980. Detective Smith made the last call, hoping someone could have been interested and found him. No ghost in the story, Magnus.”

“You said they didn't find a phone or line in the house.” Magnus warned.

“No phone or line in the house, but the response team didn't search the close neighbourhood. There was an old phone box at the end of the street. It dropped out of the service in 1980. I went there with a CSI tech after I had spoken to Smith. Our tech found the illegal line. Peter had ended his calls when the phone box was out of order. Matthew Smith did not want the case to be forgotten. A friend of him went to the street and used the PB for one last call since he was in the hospital. Then I found him, and he could finally tell the real story of the case.”

“What did you do?”

“Everyone related to Somerset murder was dead. Even though Peter told him to Tina had been the murderer, he still didn't know whether he lied or not. However, he had made a document about Peter's story, his lawyer delivered to me after his death. I submitted the document as an evidence. The case is still open because his document is not enough to closing the case.”

“It's so strange.” Magnus murmured. “What people can do for their loved ones. Peter Fadyen judged and sentenced his own wife. He executed her in some way, but it doesn't change the fact that he had betrayed his marriage vow.”

Alec paused, he should have chosen his words carefully. “Tina knew everything about him from the beginning. She accepted the marriage for money. She killed a man when she thought her position was in danger. I am not sure his actions would be evaluated as betrayal.”

Magnus threw a stern look at the lieutenant. “Alec...if he had AIDS, how this disease got to him? I don't suppose a man killed in mid fifties had the virus. Peter Fadyen persistently betrayed his marriage and the memory of his lover through the years. If Gavin Somerset was alive, he would have also contacted to the disease.”

“When you think from this perspective...you are right.” Alec replied hesitantly. “The problem is we don't know if he had AIDS or not. He could really died from pneumonia. There are no surviving relatives on both sides except, Tina's sister Sylvia. I don't think she would answer if we ask whether Peter had AIDS or not.”

“Probably, do you really want to know?”

Alec startled a little. “Why do you ask?”

“My dearest tall, handsome and brooding lieutenant...” Magnus laughed heartily as Alec blushed. “You shouldn't underestimate my sources.”

“I've never said it.” Alec huffed.

Magnus gave him such a salacious smile that Alec felt his face turned as red as a beetroot. He swore inwardly. His pale skin was the traitor, his skin was easily blushed and he had already been realized Magnus Bane really liked to give some color on his cheeks.

“You've thought about it. Come on, answer my question, do you really want to know?”

Alec breathed deeply. “Yes. The case has been abstracting my mind for years.”

Magnus pulled out his mobile. It was almost midnight, but Julian rarely went to bed before one o'clock. Alec watched him intently while he was speaking. Magnus noticed he had already been had Alec's pure and dedicated attention. As the old folk said the way to man's heart was through his stomach, for Alec Lightwood his job was the key. Magnus was aware of Alec Lightwood needed to be praised. It was everyone's right, especially if a man didn't hear it from his parents.

Magnus closed his phone, smiling. “Julian thinks he could learn in ten minutes.”

“ _Ten_ minutes?”

“Julian is a very resourceful man.”

Who was the damn Julian? His lover? Rafael said Magnus Bane didn't have anyone. Alec didn't like the soft tone in his voice when he mentioned his name. He tried to avoid staring at him. The detective knew the dark side of his personality. He could be jealous and possessive. He could be insecure. He was inexperienced about relationships. The green monster could have shown its ugly head if he was in a relationship.

“Good for Julian.” Alec grunted.

Magnus immediately caught the sharp edge in his voice. Magnus didn't get his quite a millionaire status because of his luck, he got it because he was very good at evaluating humans. His mind picked the underlines in speed. The judgement was the profile of a inexperienced and overthinking thirty year old cop.

“Julian Blackthorn is my right hand. He is a good friend of mine.” Magnus couldn't hide his grin against the expression on Alec's face. He was relaxed, a bit.

His mobile vibrated as soon as he finished his words. It should be a record, even for Julian. Six minutes. Julian sent him an e-mail with an attachment. Magnus opened the filed, his eyes skimmed over the content. Magnus sighed as he extended the phone to Alec. Alec waited for a moment before he took it.

“AIDS.” Magnus said lightly.

“Both of them?”

“Unfortunately.” Magnus replied. “She might have been a killer, however, Peter Fadyen wasn't an innocent man, either.”

“No one was innocent, Magnus.” Alec ran his fingers through his dark hair. “Even Detective Smith. It had been started as an entertaining ghost story for me, but I found a tragedy at the end.”

Magnus lifted his hand, he was hesitant at first, then he decided to be firm and rested his hand on Alec's shoulder. Long, slender fingers brushed a non-existent dust. “We all wish it was just to be an entertaining story.” Magnus said softly. “Always. We all want to run from the bitter taste of the reality. It has never been easy, staying and fighting. My mother killed herself when I was ten. My stepfather told me she killed herself because I was a bad boy. He sent me to an orphanage. I could have been a toxic waste, even if Brothers in the orphanage cared about my poor soul. Brother Garcia was the one who captured my mom's autopsy report.”

Magnus blinked against the tears filling behind his eyes. It was surprising to find out the wound was still fresh. “I was twelve when I read the file. For me, my mom was beatiful and normal. I didn't know she was struggling with depression for years and she was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. I was just a kid, it was so hard for me to read that file, but learning the truth made real changes in me. If Brother Garcia didn't bring it, I may have been a scumbag. I left the burden guilt my stepfather gave me, I worked hard.”

Alec inhaled a sharp breath. He carefully placed his hand on the thin wrist, wrapping his fingers around the silver bracelets. “Before he kicked me out from my family, my father asked me what it had turned me gay. What did they do wrong? I was stunned. I should have given him a reply. I should have said nothing made me gay. I was born as a gay man. I couldn't. I felt myself miserable and angry. We haven't been spoken to each other for years, then why am I still feeling angry?”

“Because neither of us deserved this? I couldn't control my mother's mind, just as you can't control your father's thoughts. Why did he say those words to me? Did he really love my mother? I wish I knew. I can only think he wanted to get rid off his guilt. He didn't believe that people have mental disorders, he thought they were all my mom's whims. It is always easy to accuse a child.”

Alec's fingers tangled around the bracelet. He could feel his warmth, the scent of his cologne, beneath the exotic smell of the perfume, Magnus' own scent was strong and wrapping, filling his nose. His heartbeat was steadily pulsing under the fingertips.

“It shouldn't be that easy.” Alec said in sadness, hazel eyes fell on the sleeping  little figure , feeling the ache in his heart. Magnus followed his dark gaze.

“We are not our parents, Alexander. Do you think he hates you?”

“I don't think my father hates me, but it's clear he's disappointed. You can fight with hate, but how can you fight with your own parents' disappointment?”

Magnus untangled their hands, he shifted slightly as he closed himself to Alec. “You don't need to fight against the disappointment, Alec.” He whispered.

Alec was confused, it was the first time in his life he felt such a strong pull for someone. Magnus Bane was attractive, but the masculine beauty of him was not the only reason his affinity, Magnus had also the strength and such inexpressible vulnerability that it hurt Alec and made him wanting to hug Magnus Bane, solacing him until all of his unspoken worries erased.

Magnus could see Alec's hardened features on his face, his furrowing eyebrows. Overthinking and over-analyzing. Words were valuable for Alec, he liked to think. Magnus had also been realized a man who appreciated words like Alec could hurt by them quickly, and would try to hide his feelings.

The room was dimly lighted under the pale light of the antique lamp. Alec perched on the window sill, bouncing his leg. He needed to be relaxed. Magnus smiled.

“So?”

“So what?” Alec asked, perplexed.

“When do we go to a date?”

His leg stilled. “Oh, the date.” He murmured.

“They don't forget, Alexander. We should do it for appeasing their hungers. Little monsters.” However, his words sounded affectionate.

“Lunch?” Alec offered, he looked hesitant.

“Lunch is good. A lunch in midweek is proper so they don't think anything further.”

Alec frowned. “Further?”

Magnus sighed. “I know my son, detective. If we are going to go to a date in the weekend or a dinner, Max would start to plan our wedding with Julian.”

Alec gulped nervously. He didn't like the fact that his body was affected by Magnus's closeness, and his mind really evaluated the possibility of a dinner. “Why?” His throat was dry, he coughed lightly.

“Dot leaves her magazines in everywhere. Julian and Max are the loyal readers of Cosmopolitan and Vogue. They can get different ideas.” Magnus emphasized the last words.

“I am too young to be married.” Alec said in haste.

Magnus laughed lowly. He liked to tease Alexander Lightwood. His awkward reactions were priceless. “Wednesday? I have two hours.”

Alec ran a hand through his dark hair, his leg started to bounce again. “Where do we go? I am afraid I don't know somewhere good for a date.”

Magnus stared at him thoughtfully, he wanted to know whether he would have gone out a date with someone at all or not. He did not ask. There was a hurting innocence in his question, and it would be dangerous for Magnus.

“What do you eat for lunch?”

“Whatever Jace or Clary grab for me. It's usually a sandwich.” Alec shrugged. Magnus gave him a beaming smile.

“Then, I know the perfect place. My friend James has a little pub. A real British pub. Do you drink beer?”

“Not in the daylight. Cop, remember?”

Magnus poked Alec's leg with his long, ring covered finger. “Boring, but I can understand. Is half past twelve OK for you?”

“I suppose this is the most clinical date you've ever done planning.”

Magnus pouted for a moment. “Precisely. We must cherish our sons' agreement anyway.”

“Do we really have to?” Alec turned to him slightly. If his face didn't look that tired, Magnus could give him a highly flippant reply. Instead of he touched his hand.

“You are a good man, Alexander Lightwood. I've never done something I didn't want in my life. No one can force me, including Max. ” Magnus said softly. Alec felt his face was blushed, his lips curving into a shy smile. “Now, we could get the really awkward phase for tonight. Which side of the bed do you prefer?”

Alec decided, if he wasn't screaming at that point, he would never scream in panic. “Not the wall side. Sorry about it, but it's a cop thing.”

“It's OK. Are you armed?”

“Locked in granny's safebox.” Alec replied dryly.

“Good. It's been long and tiring day. So it comes to our other problem, I can't sleep with my clothes. Do you have something to spare?”

“I don't have, but Granny always put spare pajamas and toothbrushes in the bathroom.” Alec pointed the closed door with his head.

“Nice.” Magnus snorted.

He was completely aware of Alec Lightwood was watching his back as he walked towards to the door. A ghost of a grin covered his lips. Patience was a virtue, Ragnor always said. That pale skin, hazel eyes and raven hair needed a good show. Magnus wished he could have had his own silk dark blue pajamas to give him a restless thought about Magnus Bane during the night.

Alec changed his clothes hastily. He wore a large t-shirt and sweatpants. He didn't want to catch half-naked by Magnus Bane. Alec left them in Phoebe's house last time he and Raphael stayed through the night.

Alec startled when Magnus' head appeared, and he hissed his name. “Alexander!”

“What's wrong?” He blinked against the fury in Magnus's voice.

“Come here!” There was something in his voice that made Alexander worried. He almost fell onto his face, tangling with the old Persian rug, as he tried to reach the bathroom door.

“Magnus? Are you OK?”

“Get in here.” Magnus ordered. He closed the door as soon as Alec entered the bathroom. “Look at this!”

“Look at what?” Alec asked, he didn't understand what was really happening. Magnus found the pajama set, and the spare toothbrush had been used.

“Don't you see?” Magnus said, exasperated. “The pajamas.”

“What's the problem? They look fine.”

“For God's sake. No one in right mind wears striped pajamas in 21st century. It went out of fashion in 40's. They're an abomination!”

Alec clasped his hand on his mouth. He almost let out a high pitched laughter. His struggle resulted with a giggle. “It's still better than sleeping with your Prada pants.”

Magnus seemed offended. “It's Hugo Boss, Lt Lightwood. Prada and Hugo Boss are extremely distinct marks. You should warn your grandmother about the pajamas.”

“What do I have to tell her?” Alec's eyes were bright with a mischievous glint. “The high and mighty fashion critic Magnus Bane does not approve her choices on pajamas?”

Magnus stuck his tongue out. “If someone sees me in striped pajamas, I would be doomed.” He groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raphael pushed the disturbing hand, continously poking his face. Unfortunately, the owner of the hand was pretty stubborn. He opened his eyes in anger. “What?”

“Wake up, Raph.” Max whispered loudly. “You should see this.”

Raphael propped himself on his elbow, turning his head to the large bed and his eyes widened. “Uh oh.” He could only manage to say. 

“We did it, my friend.” Max said, grinning.

Raphael scrunched up his face. Maybe he was still sleeping and dreaming. The rain rattled the windows, it was early in the morning, but the outside was dark gray. Was his father really sleeping with his annoyingly light snoring while his body covered by Magnus Bane? Magnus's head was resting on his chest, Alec's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Raphael shook his head in panic. “No. We must separate them without waking them up.”

“Why?” Max exclaimed.

“My father. If he wakes up, and finds himself behaving like it, he would be scared and run. I know my father, Maxie.”

“I don't want him to run.” Max said sullenly. “It would break my father's heart.”

Raphael slid off the bed, waiting Max. His eyes fixed on the bed. “As I've said, we shouldn't wake them up.”

“How?” Max asked curiously. “I didn't know my father has octopus genes. He glued your father. Is it normal to sleep like that?”

Raphael shrugged. “Who knows? I can unwind my father's arm as you do the same for yours.”

The duo jerked as Magnus said gently. “Or you could wake me up and I could move away before your father freaks out and run.”

“Dad!” Max glared at him in anger. “It's not nice. You shouldn't pretend like you're sleeping.”

“Since I am your father, I can do that.” Magnus carefully shifted, re-positioned himself in the bed. Alec murmured something under his breath, turning to his side. They looked both guilty and happy with those messed up hair and sleepy faces.

“Did he kiss you?” Raphael asked, whispering.

“Nope.” Magnus slowly leaned back to the bedhead. “I don't kiss a man before our third date.”

Max snorted as Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You are lying.”

“I am not lying.” His eyes grew wider in mock innocence.

“I am saying one word, Imasu.” Max huffed.

“Brat.” Magnus sighed. “You shouldn't listen some of my conversations with Julian. I didn't know I am raising a little demon. I cherished your agreement, Max. We will go to a date next Wednesday.”

Max narrowed his eyes. “What kind of a date?”

“Lunch?” Magnus smiled sweetly. He knew what Max was thinking, and he should have prevented his son's devil mind as fast as possible before Max could elaborate his idea.

“Lunch?” Max almost spitted. Raphael glanced at him in worry. His friend seemed furious. “It's not acceptable.”

“Why not?” Raphael said, confused.

“People don't go dates in Wednesday noon, Raphael. They are trying to cheat us.”

“Really?” Raphael didn't have so much knowledge on dates and romantic meals, they were Max's field.

“It's not cheating, Max. Your mind is deluded with those magazine articles.”

“You never went to a lunch with Imasu.”

“I am getting tired of hearing his name, young Mr Bane.” His voice was now little strained. Raphael stiffened against the tone. He was ready to defend his friend. He opened his mouth as his eyes caught the silent glaring of Alec. Alec had just been woken up and found himself in a unstable discussion. Magnus and Max couldn't see his face since he was lying on his side. Raphael gulped nervously. He couldn't figure out how he should react. He decided to wait at the end.

“Saturday night. Dinner.” Max said sharply.

“No way.” Magnus replied with a stubborn shaking of his head. “You maybe don't understand, but Mr Lightwood has a life, Max. We've already given so much for your childish nonsense. I must draw a line in somewhere.”

“What life?” Raphael muttered, then he irked as he saw his father's narrowing eyes. He smiled at him weakly. Raphael was slightly terrified for the harsh turning in events. He didn't want to antagonize his father. Max's stubbornness would have ended with their defeat.

“Then, don't try to cheat.” Max said firmly. “We agreed on a date, not a friendly lunch.”

“Give them a break, Max.” Raphael murmured. “Perhaps they'll go to a date after their lunch.”

“You should be unyielding, Raph.” Max gave him a stiff response. “I do not yield until they will go to a dinner in Saturday night. It's a trick, and I will not fall his trap.”

“Are you sure he is ten years old?” Alec finally turned his head to see Magnus, looking at him in exasperation.

“Positive.” Magnus sighed. “It's happening because I allowed him to read Cosmo.”

“Your fault.” Alec said without an humor. “Raphael, do you stay with your Aunt for the Saturday night?” Raphael nodded in silence. “Very well. We will go to a dinner, Max. Are you happy?”

“What about the kiss?” Raphael asked eagerly.

“There is no kiss in our agreement, Raphael Lightwood.” Alec threw such a cold glance that Raphael felt himself strangely victorious, resisting the sudden urge for rolling his eyes. “Get dressed both of you, and show Max the dining room for breakfast.”

Magnus was surprised when Max didn't argue. Max was usually got restless if an adult other than Magnus ordered him to do something. He watched as his son was padding to the bathroom with his clothes in his hands, rambling under his breath. Raphael followed him without a word, there was a huge grin on his face.  The boys returned back to the room in ten minutes. They had been worn their clothes, combed hairs and brushed their teeth. They looked presantable, and Magnus approved with a nod. Raphael waved at them when they left the room. Alec had already been noticed the storm was just simmering beneath their tamed behaviours.

“I am afraid, they will insist to come with us in Saturday.” Magnus said with a suffering sigh.

“It wouldn't be a date then.” Alec laughed. “I suppose your son doesn't want to risk it. You should be very careful in the future, Magnus Bane. He is extremely dangerous.”

“Tell me something I don't know.” Magnus agreed, fondly “At least Raphael is more mature than him, so he keeps my Max in the line. Max is the best thing that has ever happen to me anyway.”

“I understand the feeling. What is the frame of our date?”

“Don't analyze everything, Alexander.” When he saw his look, Magnus closed his eyes for a moment. Alec Lightwood needed order in his life or he was prone to the panic. Magnus remembered Raphael's reaction, the boy warned he could have freaked out and ran. “OK. The rules are simple. Having a nice and fun night. You could be in home before midnight, Cinderella.”

Alec rubbed his temples. “Now, I realized I don't know how to spend a nice and fun night.”

“Eat, drink and talk? Uhhmm...Alexander...have you ever been in a date with someone?” Magnus pulled his long legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. He rested his head on his legs, watching him carefully. Magnus was concerned about Alec' answer.

Alec threw his head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. “You'll think I am weird.” He muttered. “I am thirty years old, and no...I've never been in a real date.”

“Why?” Magnus asked softly.

“Scared? I am not sure. I am the oldest. There were always high expectations, rules, conditions or limits in my life. I thought I was used to it. I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I must have been perfect and ideal in every way. I stayed in the closet, and I never dared about a boyfriend. Then, I went to the Academy, much disappointing for my parents' sides. Law enforcement is not a rose garden, so I believed I had to stay in my secure place. When I finally decided to try, my partner Raphael died, and his son entered in my life. I have new responsibilities, and I didn't have enough time for myself. One day, I woke up and I realized I am already thirty and I've never been in a relationship.”

“Relationships take some effort.” Magnus said, looking at Alec's tall figure on the bed. “Sometimes it doesn't worth it.”

Alec turned to him, placing his hand under his cheek, facing to Magnus. Hazel eyes fixed on the beautiful face, it was little disturbing, sharing such a sensitive moment. Magnus unwrapped his arms, making his legs free. “What happened?”

Magnus took a deep breath. “Camille happened. We're engaged. I assumed we're in love, she was the love of my life. She ran away with my biggest enemy in the industry. She took an USB driver when she went. The driver had the every detail about our last project. Camille married with Valantine Morgenstern, and the man stole our project.” Magnus snorted. “I won't mention how much I lost on the money side, Alec.”

“She didn't deserve your love.” Alec said. “How old are you?”

“Don't you check our website? What kind of a cop you are?” Magnus laughed heartily.

“I am kind of a cop who respects for people's private life.” Alec smirked.

“37, I sometimes feel much older than it. I made a peace about Camille, but it wasn't easy. Max helped me a lot.”

“Well... I am going to date with an old and rich guy, am I not? I've always known I could trust my son's matchmaking abilities.”

“This is so absurd.” Magnus finally gave up, resolving in a series of helpless giggles. “If someone told me, I would wear striped pajamas and literally sleep with a gorgeous detective while our sons are sleeping soundly in the same room, in the detective's grandmother's huge manor by the way, I would have thought she or he is borderline crazy.”

“Our sons are borderline crazy.” Alec's shoulders was shaking with his silent laughter.

“They are good type of crazy though.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe had already been woken up when the boys entered the kitchen, reading a newspaper and sipping her tea. Her cook and housekeeper Sandra made the breakfast ready. It was interesting for Max, because Dot placed their breakfast on the table, but in this house the food was on the large wooden sideboard in silverware. The room really looked coming from a Victorian Era, Max felt himself giddy. It was the taste of glory. He mimicked Raphael as he grabbed a plate and loaded with different foods.

“Good morning, Granny.” Raphael said brightly. 

Phoebe smiled. “Good morning, boys. How was your night? Did you sleep well?”

 “We slept very well, Mrs Lightwood.” Max said carefully. Her presence was intimidating. Max didn't have grandparents, and he was not sure how he behaved around her.

“So did your fathers sleep well too?” Max giggled when he saw her wink. He really started to like Mrs Lightwood, and Max Bane didn't like people easily. He didn't welcome strangers in his world. He would make an exception for Raphael, and he was going to make same act for Phoebe Lightwood.

“Very well.” Raphael replied smugly. He paused a little, thinking. “Probably, too well.”

“Your perception rate is better than your age.” Phoebe said with a smile on her lips. “Being your Granny, I should warn you, Raphael Lightwood. You must be careful. You shouldn't lay on your cards so openly on the table, young men.”

Max frowned. “What does it mean that, Mrs Lightwood?”

“Your first round played well, but you are too honest for your sake. You will scare your prey at the end. You persuaded them to do something together, it's fine. You should have been supportive, not forceful. They're adults, they could decide their fate with their free will.”

“Are you scolded us?” Max said with a clear faux innocence. Raphael at least had enough decency to look sheepish, but the expression on his dark eyes had already been betrayed his false pretense.

“Lightly, Mr Bane.” Phoebe put the thin chinaware back on the table. “You will observe and learn some things as you grow up. It's usually the tips of the iceberg, the root extends far deeper than you imagine. It hurts more deeper than you think. You can't arrange your future until you make a peace with your past.”

“Father deserves happiness.” Raphael said with a rebellious voice as Max suddenly looked withdrawn.

“I didn't say he didn't deserve it, Raphael.” Phoebe sighed sadly. “I've just said there are somethings he needs to resolve before he would be in a real relationship.”

Raphael felt himself furious, he wanted to leave the table, but he was also afraid of upsetting her. He slightly raised from the chair, he stopped when Max placed his hand on his back. “She's right.” Max muttered.

Raphael blinked in shock. “What?”

“We maybe didn't realize they are unhappy because of their past.”

“Raphael...you father loves you. Loves his siblings, his family, even if he doesn't tell he still loves his parents. He would do anything to protect you or his family. Alec...gave up from so much things. You can not expect someone to sacrifice himself constantly. It's what Robert and Maryse still don't understand. Your father has been bottling up his emotions for a long time, I am afraid one day he would snap and the boiling anger overflow. My grandson of course deserves to be happy, but first he deserves to live his life for himself.”

Raphael's cheeks turned pink. “Granny...do you think I am preventing him to live his life freely?” He was proud, he didn't sob when he asked the question. Max took a hurtful breath.

“No.” Phoebe said firmly. “You are the first thing in his life he chose to do it willingly. You changed him, Raphael. In a very good way. Your presence gave him a courage he didn't have it before. Pushing someone from their comfort zone is a delicate matter that must be handled with care. You nudged him enough, but he must be decided to fly by his own mind.”

Raphael couldn't help himself but he smiled. “Thank you, Granny.”

Phoebe made a nonchalant gesture with her hand. “Anything for my favorite great-grandson.”

“I am your only great-grandson.” Raphael snickered.

“Then, use your position wisely, young Lightwood.”

Max was finally relaxed and happily attacked the delicious food with his fork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec snapped his mobile off, looking around for his clothes. “Shit,” He murmured. Magnus was still in the bathroom. He could hear the sound of water. He shook his head as he realized he was staring at the bathroom door. Sunday deaths never resulted in good. Alec didn't want to leave the manor, leaving his son and Magnus. Clary called and informed Mrs Patricia Henly, a very prominent businesswoman in the city had been found dead in her livingroom by her brother, Chris. There was no traces of foul play, but the brother had already been begun to stir the upstairs in the police force. Clary sounded nervous through their talking since she had officially called by Ragnor Fell in the morning when Deputy Commissioner couldn't reach Alec or his second in command Jace.

The first time in his life he shutted down his mobile through the night, and that was happened. When he turned it on, the flow of voicemails from Clary invaded the message box. She was in utter panic. He could understand her, Clary wasn't ready for facing an angry superior in Sunday morning.

He knocked the bathroom door, waiting until Magnus' voice. “Come in.”

Alec cleared his throat as he realized Magnus Bane was half-naked, and under part of his pajamas hung around his hips in a dangerously low manner. He would never stare his ass. He would not. Magnus was doing his make-up, his eyes were already perfectly lined with kohl. His eyes shone with mischief as he caught Alec's stare on the mirror. Alec sighed inwardly. The day would be a long one.

“I am sorry, but I have to leave.”

“What's wrong?” Magnus seemed puzzled.

“Detective Fray called, Patricia Henly found dead by her brother. I should go.”

“ _Patty_?” Magnus choked out. He dropped the eye shadow on the marble counter. He lowered his head, it was cracked. His favorite brand and favorite shade.

“Did you know her?”

“Yes, she was...she was one of the distributors of our pharma company until a year ago.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“She terminated her contract. She said she wanted to be free.”

Alec brushed his fingers through his hair in surrender. “I still don't know why God has some grudge against me. Did you fight or argue with her? Please tell me you didn't.”

Magnus drew back slightly against the tone of his voice. “She paid us the termination fee, we shook our hands and farewell to each other. That's all.”

“If she didn't die from natural causes...”

Magnus' eyes widened as the penny dropped. “Well, I have an alibi for the last night, haven't I?”

“Fortunately, yes.” Alec smiled suddenly. “I wish I could stay for the breakfast, but I should go. Clary has already been freaked out. I can't leave her alone.”

“Raphael, where does he stay?”

“He could stay here. He and Granny get along famously.”

“Your great-grandmother is an old lady whom she probably needs a quiet day after her successful party, Alexander.” Magnus warned.

Alec looked ashamed. He shrugged hopelessly. “I don't have much choice. Izzy and Simon are going to go to his mother's house for a visit. It's her birthday. ”

“He could stay with me.” Magnus offered hesitantly. “You can fetch him from my loft after you finish your business.”

Alec surprised, Magnus noticed he was also relieved. “I can not ask you to do this.”

“You can. Our sons are friends. It makes us friends too.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“The deputy chief medical examiner is here.” Jace exclaimed nervously. They had already been scolded by Ragnor Fell about turned their mobiles off. The deputy chief's presence gave an additional stress in the environment. Alec rolled his eyes. When he reached the building, Aline Penhallow, Jace and Clary Fray were waiting his arrival at the outside.

“Why are we here?”

Detective Fray bounced on her heels. She was the shortest in their team as Alec was towering everyone. She saluted him. “We are best of the best, Sir!”

“You didn't say it.” Aline let out a loud laughter, meeting with a disapproving expression on Alec's face .

“We are specialized on LGBTQ crimes. Is there a LGBTQ crime in here?” Alec said, his mind was still in Phoebe's house, still occupying with  the dark lined gold-green eyes. “I turned off my phone _once_ in my life, look at what happened.”

“Don't whine.” Clary puffed. “So tell us our mighty leader, why did you turn off your phone?”

“Ohhh...” Jace said, grinning. “She caught a good angle. Well done, muffin.”

Clary pulled out her redhair back from her thin shoulders with a cheerful gesture. They high-fived in amusement. Aline shook her head against their childish antics.

Alec stared at his brother coldly. “You turned off your phone, too.”

“My mobile always turned off in weekends, and you know it. So spill the beans, Alec.” Jace tilted his head curiously.

Alec was aware of he couldn't save himself from their hands easily. Their synchronized inquisition skills were almost reached the perfection. “Nothing. I went to Granny's house with Raphael. I just wanted to rest.”

Clary pouted while Jace sighed. “Boring. Wait...did Granny not throwing a party yesterday night?”

“Party?” Aline looked suddenly intrigued.

“She did.” Alec admitted curtly. “For her friends. Why didn't you come, she asked about you?”

Jace crossed his arms on his chest. “I was in a war for defending our team's pride yesterday.”

“Huh?”

“They were in that abysmal Paintball match, Alec.” Aline reminded.

“Who won?”

“Firefighters, _again_.” Jace hissed.

“I don't understand why you are so persistent about it, guys. You all have been beaten by them for three years. Repeatedly.”

“Don't try to change the subject.” Jace gave him a nauseatingly sweet smile.

“There is nothing to tell.” Alec retorted.

“Where is Raphael?” Both Clary and Jace noticed Alec startled. Alec couldn't lie sometimes, even if he needed it to save his ass. Aline pitied to her friend for a moment.

“With his friend.”

“You left him alone with a child?” Clary didn't believe what she heard for a moment.

“For God's sake, Fray. I didn't leave him with a child, I leave him in his friend's house and his father is in the house.”

“Hold on...” Jace was awarded with a poke from Clary. “Have you just said you're trusted a stranger and leave your son with him? Who the hell are you? What did you do to my brother?”

Alec scoffed. “You are not as funny as you think. You know what, Jace? I can have friends, too and they may want to help me. I can know some people outside from my job, outside from you.”

Jace raised his hands, he didn't understand why Alec was so angry. Clary looked at them with a nervous glare as Aline stepped forward in hesitance. “Whoa, stop there buddy. I didn't comment anything about your friends.”

“Keep him on the leash, Fray. I am going to ask Fell what the hell are we doing here.”

Jace watched his brother's back, biting his lower lip. “What is his problem?”

Clary placed her hand on Jace's arm, smiling impishly. “You don't see, do you? Jace...our Lieutenant had most likely been had a very good night, and he didn't want to speak about it.”

Jace opened his mouth, then closed, and then his mouth curved into a perfect “O”, a minute later he flashed a dazzling smile. “Ohhh, that kind of night. Are you sure? Alec has a lover?”

“I think, it's quite new so we can't do a proper guess. We shall wait.”

Simply, Sergeant Aline Penhallow did not share the same opinion. Alec could have been had a good night, but they didn't see the incoming flood. The water had been constrained for a long time, and it was restless now. Jace thought -as usual- it was related to something about sex with his carefree attitude, but Aline was disturbed. If it was a night with a stranger, Aline Penhallow felt that someone had finally been induced some revolting ideas in Alec's mind.  

Sergeant Penhallow suddenly grinned. It would be good for his friend, a little revolution.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a case, and Magnus alone with Phoebe and the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delayed updates, unfortunately, life is so hectic and difficult for now. I hope everything will be order in time.  
> Thank you for all comments, kudos, bookmarks and reads.  
> This chapter is for fellow Mediterranean and age peer:)), Francesca798, I hope she likes it. Her comment poked the muse and broke the procrastination process.
> 
> I own nothing, except the plot. I don't make money with it. Shadowhunters and The Mortal Instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare and Shadowhunters (TV series) belongs to respective owners.

“Dad makes the meals in the weekends.” Max explained proudly as Rafael sat down on the bed.

To their surprise, the plan was changed when Phoebe offered them to staying for the day. Magnus didn’t want to accept the invitation first, but Mrs Lightwood subtly implied she was living alone for a long time and she liked to have some guests in her quiet house. Magnus finally decided to stay without so much objection. Max strongly suspected that his father’s decision was related to learn some stories about Lt Lightwood’s childhood.

Rafael scowled for a moment as Max continued his monologue. He loved his friend, but also Rafael Lightwood was meeting with some disturbing feeling for the first time in his life, envy. He knew it wasn't rational, he envied his friend since his father could cook. It was an eye opening minutes for him. Rafael had never been questioned his father's financial status. However, an unsettling thought began to root in his mind. They were attending the same school, and it was clear that Mr Bane was rich. He had never thought about school fees or price of the books. His father wasn't rich, he was just a civil servant. The thought made him upset even though Phoebe had been assured Rafael, what if his father was sacrificing his life for him? What if he was wearing old clothes because he didn't have enough money to buy new ones? What if he didn't go dates since good restaurants were expensive?

They forced them to go to a date in the weekend. Alec Lightwood was a gentleman, he would never allow Magnus Bane to pay. What if his father would not eat anything for lunch in the next week in his job, because his thoughtless son wanted him to go to a date? Rafael suddenly panicked. He blinked, starting to breath harshly. There must be something in his facial expression, Max stopped his self-speech, stared at his friend carefully.

“What's wrong, Rafael?”

Rafael took a deep breath. He didn't want to break his friend's heart, but he should protect his father's well-being too. “I...I am sorry, Max.” He said in hurry. “They can't go to a date.”

Max's usual Modus Operandi against something he didn't want to hear was being a sullen child. He didn't do it this time. He asked slowly. “Why?”

If Rafael was a teenager, he would probably have refrained to explain his inner struggle, fearing about bullying from the other people in his age. No one would want to declare to his rich friend, they were poor. Fortunately, Rafael still was a child, and he was growing up in a sheltered environment where his only real friend was Max Bane whom he was fiercely protected by his father.

“My father is not rich like your father.” He blurted out.

“So?” Max said, confused. “My father won't care about his money.”

“I care about my father's money.” Rafael was stubborn. “I just realized he...uhm...he may not have enough money to take him to dinner.”

“Oh. Don't worry, dad can pay.”

Rafael was frustrated, tapping his foot furiously. “You don't understand, Max! Father invited your dad, he will want to pay it. I don't want him to stay hungry through the next week.”

“Hungry?” Max's eyes widened. He was taken aback.

Rafael sighed. “I don't know anything about his money, Max. I never asked. What if he will spend his all money for the date and he won't have enough money to eat for the next week?”

Max blinked. “Oh,” He could only be able to say. His face suddenly brightened. “Wait a minute! I have a solution!”

“What is it?” Rafael frowned.

“I saved some money. Do you save some?” Rafael nodded. “Then you can give it to your father.”

“I can’t take your money.” Rafael blinked severely against the pooling tears behind his eyes.

“Why? You are my friend, friends take their friends money.”

“Are you sure?” Rafael asked wearily.

“Of course. My father always says we must help our friends.” Max said proudly, his eyes were shining with new determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Why are you here?” Commissioner Fell repeated softly. “You and your team are here because Chris Henley specifically requested you.”

“Me?” Alec said, perplexed.

“You solved a murder last year, a young college student named Lisabeth Carswald. She was a trainee in his company. Chris Henly remembers you from the case. Patricia Henly might be a business woman, but her family is the one who actually comes from old money and power.”

Alec threw him a shrewd look. “So you don’t need us, Commissioner. Anyone from homicide could do it.”

Ragnor rubbed his nose with a fierce move. “Patricia Henly...I know her. She was a bright woman, but she was obsessed with her body lately.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, a sinking feeling spread through his abdomen. “So?”

“Her family was worried about her. She made some financially problematic decisions. They were actually angry when she had terminated one of the biggest deals for their company. They were the distributor of the Bane Pharma. Patricia terminated the contract without a real reason.”

Alec bit his lower lip, he felt strange. Magnus Bane was brilliant, glowing and beautiful. Normally, Alexander Lightwood didn’t like any kind of trouble in his private life, but Magnus Bane was worth for the trouble. It was interesting how things had changed in years, especially, how the sequence of his thoughts had changed. A pang of anxiety hurt his chest. They had only been known each other for 24 hours, and he trusted him. First time in his life he was fascinated by someone’s presence, even fascinated by his behaviors. Perhaps, the capricious fate had finally decided to smile at him. Alec watched his officers for a moment. Every decision of him affected their lives. Alec sensed something was not right about the businesswoman’s death, it was all written in Ragnor Fell’s expression on his weathered face.

“What do you really think, Sir?”

“Patricia always found a flaw in her appearance. As a matter of fact that, she was a healthy, and charming woman in fifties. However, she began to think she looked old. She was obsessed with the idea of looking better and younger.” Ragnor glanced at him thoughtfully. He cleared his throat. “She...she had a boyfriend, a very attractive and young man. Chris Henly wanted your involvement because you were always discreet about the victim’s private life.”

The sinking feeling in his abdomen turned into a stone. The rain had been stopped a long time ago but the starting chilly wind numbed their faces. Alec shoved his hands into his coat’s pockets. “Did she leave a considerable fortune to this young man?”

Ragnor was hesitant. He asked the same question to Chris Henly but the young man didn’t know the real answer. “She might have bequeathed her estate and her share in the company.”

Alec took a deep breath. He formed his words carefully. “They would be disappointed, if they think I’ll find a result that they want.”

Ragnor sighed, avoiding Alec’s icy stare. “Chris Henly only wants a common sense for his sister’s privacy. They are rich, they are influential and the press would love to digging details about a love affair between a fifty year old woman and her boyfriend who is just 23 years old.”

“Do you think she’s murdered?”

“It seems that there was no foul play. Chris found her dead in the bed. Nothing is missing, her diamond and ruby set is openly laying on her dressing table. She was healthy, she didn’t have any health problem. We need the autopsy report and tox-screen before we decide whether her death is a case or not, but Chris thinks she’s killed.”

“Why?”

“The boyfriend, his name is Timothy Vard by the way, is a pharmacologist and a criminology enthusiast. Chris Henly thinks he knows a lot about poisons.”

“It doesn’t prove anything.” Alec warned.

“I know. Since I didn’t reach you last night, Deputy Loss and I had to manage the first hours. Dr. Morrison is in the autopsy now, and tox-screen results will come in today.”

“I am sorry about it, Sir.” Alec muttered. Ragnor Fell should have lit a fire under the techs’ assess for getting results that fast.

“I might have had an instinct to scold you last night, but I’ve learned you and my good friend Magnus Bane were in Phoebe Lightwood’s party and a little bird whispered into my ear, you two got along fashionably.” Ragnor couldn’t stop his snicker at the end.

“A little bird.” Alec repeated his words sarcastically. “How convenient.”

“You shouldn’t underestimate the power of little birds, Lightwood. They are highly useful.” Ragnor smirked.

Alec blinked in confusion. “If you say so,”

“Go, do your job. Then, meet me at the forensics.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus was standing in front of the large mullioned window, absently watching the beautiful but little neglected outside garden. He startled when a soft voice called.

“What are you thinking, young man?”

Magnus didn’t turn back immediately, he didn’t want it. Even tough the rain had stopped, the sky was still covered with angry clouds. He could feel the ice of the wind as trees’ branches waved in the air.

“Nothing,” He finally admitted.

Magnus plastered a thin smile on his lips, shaking his head as if he needed to clear the cobwebs in his mind. Phoebe Lightwood smiled at him, her gaze was sharp, and strangely understanding. She stepped forward, her hand landed on the back of a chair. Magnus could see she had never been a beauty queen, however, she had got a certain charm and an elegance. A real Lady.

“I’ve always wondered if I would have been born in a decade later, would I have been a better person?”

Magnus irked against her question. It was not his place to judge her or anyone from Lightwood family as he was intrigued by a certain member of their clan. “Did you find your answer?”

Phoebe shrugged. “Everyone is just the product of their times.”

“Why did you say that?” Magnus asked in a low voice.

“Is it not true?” Her eyebrow arched in a question.

There were few resemblance between Alec and Phoebe, a very light touch at their eyes and the secretly naive posture of their frame, a vulnerability that Magnus found dangerous and charming. It was easy to guess, Phoebe Lightwood must have been an alluring girl in her younghood, an eligible bachelorette with her blue eyes, elegance and wit.

“It’s a shallow environment that is ruled and destined by shallow men.” Magnus murmured, he expertly averted his eyes, fixed his gaze somewhere on the wall adorned with black and white pictures.

“Do you think world is an area for continuous battle between enemies?”

“The world, it is.” Magnus replied carefully. “It’s a game, Mrs. Lightwood. A game between predator and the prey.”

“Phoebe, please.” She said with a pale smile, her eyes fixed on him; his tall, gold and beautiful presence in her room. Her fingers dug in back of the chair.“Who are the predators and who are those preys, Mr Bane?”

The expression on Magnus’ face softened, his hazel eyes change their color under the strong light of the sun rays, they were dark green now, with luminous golden sparkles. It suited him, Phoebe thought it. Those eyes were perfect for his grandson. There was a challenge lurking under those darkness. A will sculpted from steel and a grace crowned with agility. That man would never down, he could bend, but he would never break or run from the war. Eerily calm, yet fierce. So patient, yet hot-blooded. Opposite features melted in the frame of beauty.

“We can call each others by our names from now on.” He finally murmured. “I learned at young age, life is not and will not be fair, Phoebe.”

If someone was in Phoebe’s place, they would have evaluated the tone of his voice in a wrong way, it resonated like sadness, but Mrs Lightwood’s old ears picked the steely quality.

“Needs must when devil wants, young man. Eyes can only see what they’re trained for. What do your eyes see when you look at my grandson?”

“A decent human being.” Magnus stated hesitantly.

“Not handsome then,” Phoebe grinned, Magnus Bane rarely felt his cheeks burning with heat, the minute was one of those unfortunate times.

“He is handsome.” He admitted, sounding little weary. “I like him, very much. I am not so sure about him.” He looked at her worriedly in a sudden. Magnus didn’t want to induce any ideas about himself in her mind. “Yesterday night, I felt he’s attracted. For a moment, he was honest, and happy, then it suddenly disappeared. I didn’t do anything to upset him.”

“You are right.” Phoebe sighed. “We should talk. Would you like to have some tea?”

Magnus sighed. “It would be lovely.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“It’s good to see you, Lt Lightwood.” Alec shook the man’s hand. He was shorter than him, he had blond hair with handsome face and sorrowful hazel eyes. Alec liked him as they shook their hands, his grab was normal, his skin was warm and dry. “We could have met under different circumstances...” He didn’t continue, his eyes filled with tears.

“Chris Henly, I presume.” Alec muttered. The man nodded lightly. “Please sit down, Mr Henly.”

Chris Henly sat down on a highly expensive looking Queen Anne style armchair. Alec supposed they were in the living room. The room decorated with masterpiece antiques in different colors, but the styles were so mixed that the total effect was dizziness in Alec’ head.

“Patty loves...I mean she loved antiques.” Chris murmured weakly as if he understood what he was thinking. Alec startled, his cheeks were blushed.

“Lovely pieces, Mr Henly. She must have spent a lot for them. Was she a collectioner?”

“Collecting needs discipline, Lt Lightwood. Patty bought whatever she liked without so much attention to the price tag.” The handsome features of his face hardened, it made him looking older than mid-thirties.

“Did you not approve?” Alec stated the untold fact.

“Patricia was my elder sister. I didn’t have a chance to express my opinions about her expenses. She was a....very free-spirited person.”

“I see.”

However, Alec didn’t exactly know what he should have understood. The air in the room was suffocating. He couldn’t breath easily, there was a sinister odor in the air. Something sweet and choking. Commissioner Fell said there had not been found any trace of foul play. It couldn’t be the smell of blood.

Alec’s eyes looked around the room. “What is this smell, Mr Henly? Air freshener? Incense?”

Chris surprised, he inhaled a deep breath. “I am sorry, but I don’t smell anything.”

Alec frowned. Smell was an interesting sense, and he had learned long time ago, some people could discriminate odors better than the others as many of them had specific anosmia or insensitivity against certain scents, like hydrogen cyanide. General anosmia, no sense of smell was a rare genetic condition. Alec identified his olfactory senses as normal, and he didn’t think Chris Henly was suffering from general anosmia. However, general anosmia could develop after head trauma, allergy, shock or infection. It must have been a shock to Mr Chris Henly, finding his sister dead in her bed.

Alec took his mobile from his pocket when it vibrated. Rafael sent a message, informing they were still in Phoebe’s house, and they were waiting him for the dinner. Alec smiled at the screen. The budding emotion was extremely new, but it was pleasant. He was not alone in the world, his son, his son’s friend, his grandmother and the most beautiful man he had ever his eyes laid on were in the same house, waiting him. He shook his head.

“Are you sure?” He asked again. “I smell a sweet, fruity odor.”

Chris bit his lower lip, he looked hesitant. “I really don’t.”

“Did techs check this room?”

“I have no idea.” Chris Henly sighed, he folded his large hands on his lap. He was at least five centimeters shorter and ten kilograms lighter than Alec, but his hands were remarkably big.

“Please do not move from your place and do not touch anything, Mr Henly. I am going to ask to the techs.”

“OK.” Chris forced himself to give a polite smile.

To his luck, Deputy Commissioner Dr Catarina Loss was still in the house. Her colleagues always said, she could have been the richest doctor in the country, if she had opened her own clinic. Instead of, Dr Loss had chosen to protect and serve. She was one of the most hard-working human being Alec had heard, she was extremely rational and her personality disliked laziness.

Alec recalled what Ragnor Fell told about the little birds. He was right, little birds were highly useful sometimes, especially in an environment like his occupation where the creature was living and feeding from favors and enemies. Dr Loss was powerful, because she had powerful friends and allies, but those chatty birds whispered into Alec’s ears, Dr Loss enjoyed card games very much, she loved more if there was a bet. Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell, Tessa Gray, and Magnus Bane had a poker game in every month with some high-ranking officers. Several decisions made in there. The little bird told Alec, it could be beneficial for him if he would have had an invitation for the game.

Alec had never been interested political games before until he found himself in a slippery deck, while several men and women were waiting for his mistake, his fall. He was tired of being alerted and ready for all the time, but he finally understood the need of a protector, a good friend in higher ranks.

“Lt Lightwood, I am so glad to see you here. We finally have chance to meet.” Dr Loss greeted him as she walked. She was a slim woman, dark haired with dark skin. They shook hands with polite smiles on their faces.

“Thank you, Deputy Commissioner. There is something I want to show you. Did you check the living room?” Alec pointed the closed door.

“Not yet. What happened?” She was walking beside him while Alec was leading the way. She wore a protective suit, no make up or jewelries. Her face looked tired and sweaty. Ragnor said he and Dr Loss had responded when no one had been able to reach him. She should have been in here for hours.

“Chris Henly wanted to speak, he led the way inside of the living room. There is a smell in the room, but Mr Henly says he doesn’t smell anything.”

Dr Loss narrowed her eyes for a moment. “What kind of smell?”

“Something like sweet, even fruity.” Alec replied. “What did you find, Ma’am?”

Dr Loss stopped, she glanced at him thoughtfully. “Where were you last night, Lightwood?”

“My grandmother threw a party. We couldn’t leave her house because of the storm.” Alec explained with a fake cheerfulness.

“Did you drink too much?” Dr Loss asked sarcastically.

“No, Ma’am. I am not very fond of alcoholic beverages.”

“Good for your liver. Did you have fun?” Catarina snickered like a school girl. Alec closed his eyes in despair. If he found that mouthy bird...

“It was not bad, Deputy Commissioner.” Alec said tersely.

“Don’t be spoilsport, Lightwood. Patricia Henly was found on the bed by her brother Chris Henly in an unresponsive state. He called emergency at 0815 am. Initial responders declared her death at 0836 am. Their opinion was Sudden Cardiac Death. However, Mr Henly insisted she could have been murdered and he wanted to call your presence. During this time, he had already phoned Deputy Commissioner Fell. Since Officer Fray had not been able to reach you, Ragnor and I secured the room. We assigned a police officer to record exits and enters to the room and two teams to speak with neighbors. I did the preliminary examination of the deceased. The time of death relayed between 2300 and 0100 am. According to Mr Henly, he used his key for entering her house, the door was locked. Nothing was taken, even her diamond necklace was on her vanity table. Mr Henly stated he thought she had been sleeping at first. When she didn’t response his holler, he shook her and realized her skin was so pale and cold and she was not breathing. He tried to give CPR, but he failed. He called emergency at 0815.”

“What is your opinion?”

“A sudden heart attack or a brain hemorrhage are not rare for her age group, but she was known as a healthy woman, she had not got any chronically disease. We should wait for the autopsy results.”

“Did Chris Henly tell why he visited her at such early hours on a Sunday morning?”

Dr Loss grinned toothily. “You are a one fine detective, Lightwood. He openly stated he didn’t like her boyfriend, and he only visited his sister when he was not in here. Patricia wanted to have breakfast together, they had a reservation at 0900 am in a cafe named La-La. We checked the information. He didn’t lie. The manager said Patricia Henly was a regular, she liked to eat there since they only use organic products.”

“Where is the said boyfriend now?”

“Mr Timoth Vard is in a conference in D.C. He’s informed about her death. He’s going back to NY right now.”

“How did he meet the news?”

Catarina raised an eyebrow. “My impression is, he is not that devastated.”

“Interesting.” Alec murmured. He opened the door, waiting for her entrance.

Her face crinkled as she inhaled few breaths. Alec Lightwood was not wrong about the scent. Chris Henly suddenly stood up when he saw Dr Loss. She remembered the smell from her college chemistry lab days.

“Mr Henly...Would you please leave the room?” Catarina said with a worried expression on her face.

“Why?” Chris looked confused.

“Detective Lightwood is right about the odor, Mr Henly. Have you recently had a disease related to the respiratory system?”

“I had a flu last week.” Chris replied meekly. Alec saw his hands were slightly shaking. His body was starting to realize what really had happened. The shock waves were coming.

“Chloroform.” She stated simply. “I didn’t smell in the other rooms. How do you feel, Mr Henly? Do you have a headache? Do you feel yourself dizzy?”

“A little.”

“Could you please accompany Mr Henly to the outside, Detective Lightwood? He needs fresh air. A whole bottle must have spilled for creating such a strong smell.”

Alec nodded without a word. Chris Henly stumbled a little when he tried to walk, Alec held his arm, helping him. The sky was still covered with grey clouds. Chris Henly slowly sat down on a step in patio. He still had not cry, but his eyes were red from the pooling tears. Alec copied his moves and sat next to him, he leant forward, his hands were dangling between his knees.

“I am sorry for your loss, Mr Henly.”

“I told you she was free-spirited woman. People are jealous of her. Her money, her life...but she was usually an unhappy woman.”

“Why?” Alec asked softly.

“My sister...” Chris cleared his throat. “She always did whatever she wanted. She ruined her two marriages with pointless reasons. People loved her reflection, but under her glamour, she had a low self-esteem. She was always anxious about her body, her age, her face... She was not that obsessed when she was young, it got worse as she aged.”

“Do you think his boyfriend responsible for those thoughts?”

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a faint scar in his right temple. Alec wondered how he got the scar. “I am not going to lie, I don’t like him. He is just a gold-digger, while he’s also worried about her actions. She never got a plastic surgery since she was afraid of the operation, but she took lots of pills, supplements, herbal things. Even Vard warned Patty about the health of her liver. She didn’t listen him, she never listened anyone who objected her opinions.”

“Do you really believe he killed her?”

“I think...” Chris Henly swallowed heavily. “I think...He could do it. He is clever, he knows a lot about pharmacology. If he didn’t...”

“You want her to be killed, Mr Henly. If it is not a murder, you should accept she is dead because of her actions and you are afraid of it.” Alec said firmly. “However, justice does not act in that way. If it is a murder, my job is to find the perpetrator. If it is not I won’t produce a fake result.”

Chris rubbed his face. “I know.”

“How was your relationship with her?”

“She was sixteen years older than me so we never had a warm relationship. She was already a married woman when I was a teenager. We got close in last years.”

“How did she meet Timoth Vard?”

“In a conference. He has a pharmacology degree. I caught some of his lies. Unfortunately, Patty didn’t listen to my words as usual.”

“What kind of lies?”

“Lies about his parents’ education. Don’t get me wrong, they are nice people, they had worked hard for their child’s future.”

“They don’t approve his relationship, do they?” Alec asked smartly.

“Yes.” Chris sighed. “I am not sure how I feel about it, Lt Lightwood. I really didn’t want her to find herself in a scandal while that young man made her happy in some way. She looked brighter and younger than the last year. On the other side, they didn’t want my rich, beautiful sister just because she is older than their son.” He paused. “and...she divorced two times.”

Officer Fray saved Alec. Alec didn’t realize she was standing on the patio. “Deputy Commissioner Loss calls you.”

A stream of bright red hair dispersed around her tired face. She looked so young and vulnerable at that moment. Alec felt himself guilty. It had not been easy for her, meeting Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss without the support of a superior.

Alec smiled at her. “Where is she?”

“Still in the living room.” Clary crossed her arms on her chest to stay warm.

Alec stood up, Chris Henly didn’t move. He was reluctant to leave him alone. Chris Henly was shaken, but his mind was clear. He was a good man, he had that rare quality. It must be hard for him, judging himself and not liking what he saw. Alec placed his hand on her shoulder when they were in the corridor.

“I am sorry, Fray.” He whispered. “I shouldn’t have turned off my mobile.”

She turned her head, biting her lip. “You should give up apologizing for everything.” She finally said. “Fell was right. He couldn’t reach you or Jace. I am in the third position. I should have known where you were.”

Alec hugged her. He felt himself so proud as if Clary was his daughter. “It is difficult for a father to understand that his child is now a responsible grown up.”

Clary pushed him with a laugh. “You are not old enough to being my father. Don’t wait the Deputy Commissioner.”

“Did she say anything about me or Jace?”

Alec didn’t want to ask. As a matter of fact that he knew he shouldn’t ask since Clary was his inferior. It was not good for his authority. He was worried about her fierce and thoughtless actions sometimes. Even though she never verbalized, her confidence was subconsciously coming from the fact that she was Luke Garroway’s step-daughter. Alec suspected Clary told everything to him, their cases, their behaviors. He respected Luke, he was a disciplined and brave officer. However, Clary created a nutritious media without realizing to bigwigs for meddling into their team dynamics. She was young, she didn’t realize that certain people in the force were chained to each other. They were friends and they had their own enemies. He couldn’t order her to stop talking with her step-father, it showed him weak, but he was aware of he should do something about it.

“She was angry couple of hours ago, but she didn’t say anything malicious.”

Alec nodded, trying to smile. She and Aline were good friends, if he subtly warned Aline, she could explain the situation without hurting her too much.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Come here, Lightwood. You must see this.” Loss made a vague gesture with her hand.

Alec frowned, the expensive armchair was pushed aside and there was a bottle on the carpet. “What is it?”

“Our chloroform bottle. It didn’t break, but the cap was off. There is still some liquid in it.” Alec knelt down, if his knowledge was not wrong, chemicals usually sold in brown bottles with sealed caps, and modern labels. However, the bottle was made from a normal glass, and had a furnished glass stopper. The label was old and yellowed in years.

“By the angel, what the hell is that?”

Dr Loss answered him with a smug smile on her face. “It’s a vintage chloroform bottle circa 1900’s. It’s not an expensive item. The main question is why it is here.”

Alec blinked. “You mean the liquid inside is more than hundred years old?”

“Don’t be absurd, detective. Chloroform must be store in a cool, dry area without exposing light, and it’s volatile, easily degrades when it contacts with air. We didn’t find any other vintage apothecary items in the house. I called Morrison and informed her about it.”

Alec noticed Jace and Aline were also added into the crowd. Jace coughed. He asked in hesitance. “This thing is the same thing to use knocking people out in the movies, isn’t it?”

“You are right, Herondale. A rag soaked with Chloroform and the villain. Chloroform was known for its anesthetic properties. It can daze or knock out the people, it also can killed the recipient in large doses, but...it depends on the dose, exposure type and duration. You can’t easily someone knock out with a chloroform soaked rag. It takes five minutes at least.”

“It’s a lie then.” Jace summarized her speech, Alec didn’t understand why Jace looked so happy with the information. “Can it be detected in tox-screen?”

“Yes, it can be detected and measured in blood and tissues.”

“The bottle...” Alec muttered. “Where can we buy a vintage bottle like that?”

“There are hundreds of web sites selling those items. It’s not a rare thing.” Catarina sounded surprised.

Alec flickered a smile. “Aline and Clary, check the bank accounts, credit card invoices, money transfers.” They nodded in unison.

“Has it ever been used for murder?”

She awarded them with a bright smile. Alec’s stomach twinged a bit since Dr Catarina Loss was known her passion for giving long lectures. Ragnor Fell was waiting him at the forensics. Aline moaned in a low voice as she kicked Jace in his shin.

“What a clever question, Herondale!” Jace grimaced. “You are lucky, because this time I only give you a home work. Search about the Pimlico murder and Adelaide Bartlett.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Come in.” Ragnor grunted as soon as Alec knock the door. He was ready to reprimand him. Commissioner Fell and Dr Morrison were in the main office. They didn’t look like a happy couple. “Where the hell have you been, Lightwood?”

“Something came up.” He said calmly.

Ragnor ran his hand through his silver hair, trying to calm himself. “I know. I know. Morrison has just finished the autopsy.”

“And?” Alec lifted an eyebrow. “What is your verdict?”

“Samples are still in the labs but I can say that her death is suspicious.” Dr Morrison answered in a tired voice.

Dr Phillippa “Phil” Morrison was a fair-sized slender woman with green eyes and light brown hair. Everyone said she had a sharp intelligence without any sense of humor. Her cold attitude against detectives made her unpleasant in the eyes of his team. Especially, Jace developed a huge dislike for her and he had Aline’s and Clary’s support. Alec neither liked nor disliked the doctor. He thought she was immune against Jace’s charm and her indifference drove his brother mad. Clary described her as rude. However, she always treated Alec kind and polite. Alec was the only detective in police force, she offered her infamously delicious home-made brew coffee. Who knew? Maybe, it was the reason of Jace’ anger for her.

“How?” Alec bemused.

“Sudden Cardiac Death is one of the widespread cause of death in the world. There is no significant age pattern, Lieutenant. Her death is initially ruled as SCD.” Alec noticed, she directly spoke to him, dismissing the deputy commissioner. The rumor said she had a big black book having a long list of officers she didn’t like. It seemed Ragnor Fell was in her book too. “It’s hard to evaluate fatal arrhythmia in the past if it’s not diagnosed before. Today, we have better protocols, but it takes time. We can’t eliminate the possibility of a murder.”

“Then I should ask why?” Alec smiled at her warmly.

Ragnor threw a cold glance at them. Lt Lightwood was not flirting with her, Dr Morrison also didn’t faze by his handsome face. However, something made Ragnor deeply nervous. It’s the fact that Alec Lightwood didn’t realize he was handsome and he had an attractive body. He was a rookie in the relationship area and Ragnor didn’t want his friend Magnus Bane to be heart broken. He didn’t have any suspicion about they would fell in love, but Alec would not be Magnus’ first love. This would create a certain danger for their relationship. Magnus didn’t like to speak about his lovers, especially Camille, while Alec would rightfully want to know about them. Magnus was always a free man, he never accepted confinements as Ragnor felt in his bones Alec Lightwood was a jealous man even if he looked like an easy-going person.

Ragnor Fell was a man of the world. He had seen beautiful or ugly things through his life. He had seen the rising and falling of many men because of their choices. Alec Lightwood was a boiling water under the closed pot, the steam didn’t find a way to release and accumulating. When the lid removed, the boiling water would overflow from the pot. Ragnor didn’t want them to be harmed. Besides his friendship with Magnus, he had great hopes for Alec Lightwood’s future. Deputy Commissioner knew the world was changing, rules and protocols were getting different. Organizations must be adapted the new environment. This could only be achieved with young people who were born in that culture. It’s why they chose Alec Lightwood, it’s why they allowed him to select the members of his own team. They watched him as he developed himself, feeling proud of their growing child. There had been so much investments and career risks formed during their game. So much favors and promises had exchanged. Lightwood’s fall would induce an avalanche through the hierarchy, many heads would roll. Ragnor was cautious but he didn’t know what he would do against the pangs of love.

Deputy Commissioner noticed the silence. They stared at him nervously. He shook his head as if he tried to say go on. The expressionless mask on Dr Morrison’s face turned into an irritating challenge.

“According to her medical file, she had a check up a month ago and nothing was detected about her cardiovascular system. She didn’t mention anything about arrhythmia. I didn’t see any major problems in her internal organs, except symptoms of drug induced hepatotoxicity. The clinic was also warned her about it since she was taking more than twenty different kind of pills daily for preventing senescence. I can’t confirm her death either is natural or forced until all results come from the labs.” Dr Morrison summarized the problem.

“What about the chloroform?” Alec wondered.

“I didn’t smell, but I smell alcohol in gastric juice. The gastric and intestinal content shown she had eaten lobster, apple and drunk white wine for the dinner. I wanted an immediate response for alcohol level in her blood. The results are equal to a bottle of wine. She may have been unconscious when something acted abnormal in her body. She couldn’t have woken up and called help.”

“She may have been drunk.” Ragnor murmured.

“Some people doesn’t get drunk from a whole bottle of wine.” Alec warned thoughtfully. “They still have their wits.”

“It’s usually happens when the said people are consumed alcohol continuously.” Dr Morrison said coldly. “Their threshold are increased by chronic using. There is no record about alcohol abusing by her.”

“She didn’t consume alcohol that much if she was really obsessed with her health and age.” Alec pointed.

“Everyone wants to drink once in a while, when they are unhappy about something.” Ragnor said curtly, he stopped for a moment, then he added with a grin. “Especially, when they are suffering from relationship problems.”

“Ah,” Alec muttered. “I’ll schedule an immediate interview. I wonder if she left something valuable to him in her will.”

“We need all her meds and every chemicals in her house for further analysis and need to find the wine bottle.”

“Considerate it done, Doc.” Alec replied firmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus decided the conservatory was the nicest part of the manor. The Lightwood manor constructed with weathered bricks in an old English country style. Phoebe explained Andrew had done this style as a salute of their British roots. He loved the essence of 19th century England, he appreciated the thin fine bone china, but in reality he adored the photo albums and pictures Phoebe was showing to him. There were hundreds of black and white photos, history of a family.

Her slender finger pointed the picture of a young woman. She had worn a sleeveless chiffon cocktail dress in 20's style. Magnus leaned forward to examine carefully. Her dress was perfect, the accessories were chosen well too. A headband, a bandeau Magnus' mind corrected him, ornate with pearls, single strap Mary Jane shoes with sparkling buckles and a small beaded evening bag. The total effect was striking. Magnus couldn't guess her eye color since the picture was black and white, but the tone suggested that she had light colored eyes adorned with almost raven black hair.

“Sascha Maree Pembroke.” Phoebe said. “Every family has a black sheep. She was ours. Sascha was a sparkling, vivacious and energetic woman. In those times, society didn't believe psychological problems. I don't know what it was, but I am sure she was suffering from some psychiatric disorder. No one understood her behaviors, they only thought she liked scandals. She was my mother's cousin.”

“She must be a beautiful woman.” Magnus murmured.

“She was.” Phoebe nodded. “There was a hectic rush in 1920's life. The Earth was trying to be free from the effects of world war. She wanted to be a part of it.”

“I think you are going to tell me a really interesting story.” Magnus smiled at the old lady.

Phoebe laughed, her warm laugh tingled in the conservatory. “When she was twenty Sascha married to a wealthy businessman twenty years older than her. It was an arranged marriage. Her parents had taken a deep breath as their socialite girl finally found a well settled gentleman. They couldn't have been so wrong.”

“What happened?” Magnus asked, he was intrigued. He slowly put the thin china back on the marble table, crossing his legs.

“Sascha had found her soul mate. William, her husband, wanted to be free for all of his life, but he never found a chance. He was married before, had four children. Three boys and a girl. His first wife died from typhoid fever. He didn't have any concern about extinction of his lineage. Sascha didn't want to having a baby, she wanted to explore the world. She wanted her great adventure.”

“Oh God,” Magnus shook his head in amusement.

“They got along famously. Their marriage was an arranged one, but they had desperately fallen in love in time. William would have done everything for his wife and he did it. She wanted to see Africa, the wild, the safaris, the mountains. William wanted to collect exotic plants. He was coming from a middle class family, he couldn't have had a chance to attend a university. Botany was his first and foremost love.”

Magnus tilted his head, his eyes were shining with expectation. “Then?” He raised his finely shaped eyebrows.

“Their expedition was ended in Kenya in 1925. They loved the wilderness and decided to stay for a while.” She showed another picture, Sascha smiled happily for the camera in a little group, a tall handsome man wrapped his arm around her waist.

Magnus took a deep breath. “The Happy Valley Set.” He murmured in disbelief. “Have you just said your mother's cousin had been in there with them?”

“Yes.” She grinned. “The hedonistic and scandalous British aristocrat community in Kenya. They were famous for their decadent, drug abusing lifestyle. They were first affected by their disordered and as free as possible lifestyle. They stayed in there for two years. We didn't know whether they used drugs or they joined in sexually promiscuous events. In 1927, Sascha and William decided to leave Kenya, they continued their exploration for a year and came back to Britain in 1929. The interesting thing was what had happened in there, it had changed them forever. They never left the Britain again. A rainy Sunday in 1938 they vanished from the surface of Earth without a trace. Everything was in order in their house, there was no evidence of violence, even their clothes were still hanging on the wardrobes. Their disappearance had never solved, they turned into a cold case. Before this, William interestingly liquefied all his assets and sent his children to America with their families. William also spoke to my grandfather and no one knew whatever he said, but he convinced to send my grandmother and his children to America with them.”

“They knew the darkness was coming.” Magnus said softly. “What do you think, Phoebe?”

“William was a cunning businessman, he was clever. He could have seen the footsteps of War.”

“But you don't believe it.” Magnus stared at his cup, thinking about possibilities.

“I wish I knew the truth. Even tough the world market downed in 1929 and depression years came, William always invested the right bonds or the industry. He became richer than his past. Something had happened in Africa, but they never talked about it. I don't think it was related with the Happy Valley.”

“Why are you telling me this, Phoebe Lightwood?” Magnus finally asked the question making him nervous.

Phoebe drawn a imaginary circle on the marble with her finger. “I am telling you _this_ because everyone has secrets. Secrets are dangerous, Magnus. Especially secrets about the family. You and my grandson are about to start a relationship, it is inevitable. You should be aware of, you will be Alec's first love. He is inexperienced, people around my grandson, including his siblings, even his parents, even his own son, don't realize he is a passionate and jealous man. Alec has never been in a relationship so no one ever saw the ugly angles of his character. There are many human beings in the world want to play Iago with him, but they didn't have a chance before.”

“Beware of jealousy, my lord! It’s a green-eyed monster that makes fun of the victims it devours.” Magnus muttered, quoting Shakespeare's words. He never liked the play by the way, Othello.

Phoebe nodded sadly. “The first ones in life are always the ones who give us the most pain, Magnus. Your first love, your first child... Alec is a protector, a strong-willed good man, but it does not change he never experienced the love before, he doesn't know how jealousy feels, he does not know how he copes or accepts your previous life.”

“You mean my previous lovers.” Magnus remarked, frowning.

“I don't say don't break his heart. Sometimes you will break his heart, sometimes he will do it. It's the reality of a relationship. I am just trying to say, you have to understand it won't be easy for you. What about your family?”

Magnus sighed. “There is not so much to tell. Mom killed herself, step-father didn't want me and sent me an orphanage.”

“Your real father?”

“Asmodeus?” Magnus snorted. “My mother had ran away from his side when she was pregnant. He didn't know my existence until I was seventeen years old. He's not interested in me then. I have to hand to it he gave me frightening amount of money for compensation. I could established my first company. He lives in Hong-Kong. I've never seen him, he never wanted to see me.”

“How do you feel about it?” Phoebe asked lightly.

“How I feel about it...I don't feel anger, he was honest at least. We spoke once, on the phone, before he transferred the money. He said he didn't know my existence, but if he knew, it wouldn't change anything since he didn't want to be a father and his life wouldn't be suitable for a child.”

“What was he doing that his life was not suitable for a child?” Phoebe seemed curious.

“I was thinking he was a businessman, since he lived in Hong-Kong, had superior money. I searched a little bit, and I decided he could be right. His great-grandfather fled from UK because of his crimes, he reached Hong-Kong, found a fast tracked career in a smuggling ship. He met a Indonesian woman, had several children with her. The funny thing is, all males from Bane family had always had a son from an Indonesian women including my biological father. My ancestors gained a large fortune from smuggling and pirating. He established a legitimate company in Hong-Kong, but he continued smuggling and pirating. I presume the company's hands are still in some controversial financial sources so I decided to stay away from him. He also respected my decision and he never tried to contact me. I can not find any logical reason to break our mutual agreement.”

“Have you ever mentioned about him to anyone?” Phoebe inhaled a long breath.

“No. If he was really interested in fatherhood, I may have talked about him. He didn't. Why do I disturb his life?”

“What if you will want something more permanent with my grandson? Will you inform him?”

“Is not it a little unnecessary question for the moment, darling?” Magnus smiled sweetly. “We haven't even been in a date, yet.”

Phoebe gave him a lop-sided grin, she decided against pushing the subject any further, considering the vague pinkish spots on those gorgeous cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“We have a problem, Alec.” Jace muttered through the line. His voice was suggesting that he was angry at the moment.

“What now?” Alec moaned as he pushed the door for leaving the forensics building.

It was almost afternoon, he didn't realize he had been in the building for hours. He had called Jace and informed him about the wine bottle and meds. Alec was also bit concerned about the pure silence from his family's side. He couldn't decide whether he should have call his granny's house to check them or not. He had been learned his lesson a long time ago, a room with a silent child was prone to the huge problems.

“We gathered the meds and chemicals but there is no wine bottle.”

“Look at it again. It must be somewhere in the house.” Alec frowned, he didn't like what he had just heard, he really didn't like it.

“ _Nada_. Jesse and Emma are searching the garbage bins in the area with some techs and they are not happy. Clary and Aline returned to the precinct an hour ago. They asked her phone records from the company, they also contacted her lawyer about her bank accounts. Mr Alexei De Quincey is in the precinct now, they are waiting for you.”

“Tell Jesse and Emma, they also check the drains. Where is Chris Henly?”

“He is still in here.” Jace huffed.

“Send him back to his home, he can make his statement tomorrow. I don't want him to see her lawyer.”

“OK.” The good side of working with your own brother was he never questioned his orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexei De Quincey was a tall man, with shoulder length white hair and a disturbingly pale skin. Alec must accept, he was an attractive man. His voice was little raspy and had a pleasant tone in it. The man had a paper cup in his hand while he was sitting on a chair next to Aline's desk. It seemed someone offered their bitter tasted coffee to him. Clary poured another cup for him without asking.

“Thank you for coming, Mr De Quincey.” Alec borrowed a notebook and a pen from Aline's desk.

“I am shocked by the news, Lt Lightwood. Patty was alive and healthy last time I saw her.”

“And when was it?”

“Friday. We had an appointment at six pm. She stayed in my office for three hours. I ordered Thai food for us.”

“What was the purpose of your appointment?”

Alexei cleared his throat, looking around. He placed the paper cup on the desk. “She wanted to change her will, Lieutenant.”

“Can you tell us what it's the change?”

“Was she murdered?” Alexei shifted nervously.

“Not clear at the moment.”

“Patty...she discovered, her boyfriend had an affair and he went to the D.C. to meet her family.”

“Do you know that girl's name?” Clary asked.

“Aria Wrayburn.” The lawyer said curtly.

“How did she learn he had an affair?” Alec muttered.

“She hired a P.I, Henry Branwell.”

Henry Branwell was a retired cop they all knew, he was good at his job. He sometimes could be little absent-minded but he was persistent and creative with his quests. If Henry said he had an affair, than Mr Timothy Vard had an affair. It was that simple.

“So she changed her will because of it?”

Alec stared at him. He didn't have any decisive expression on his face. Something was not right about the man, maybe the reason was the color of his eyes. Violet? Purple? The shade of the twilight? Was there really a reddish hue in his eyes? Maybe the soft subtle accent in his words.

“You must understand, Patricia occasionally did this. She always found several reasons to add or remove someone from her will. His family was not immune to it either. She had left a large sum to Timothy Vard before she changed her mind.”

“What are the conditions of her last will?”

“Nothing discriminating, detectives. She left everything to his brother Chris, except her shares in their distribution company. She transferred them two weeks ago.”

“Does her family have any knowledge about it?”

“Well...She didn't want them to know.” The man looked seriously baffled. “I told her it could be a wrong move, she didn't listen to me.”

“Who is the buyer?” Alec realized he needed a painkiller because of the incoming headache.

“The Morganstern Industries. Valantin Morgenstern. Her family is not very fond of him.”

“Why?” The question was extremely simple, but the lawyer's stiffened posture give Alec a certain clue that not very fond of was an euphemism for they hated him.

Alexei sighed with an exasperated hand gesture. “Valantin Morgensters is a manipulative and charismatic man. He gets everything he wants, but he can be bored very quickly. Valantin Morganstern was engaged to Ms Lotte Henly, however, he left her just before their wedding and married to Camille Belcourt a few years later.”

“Is Lotte Henly sister of Patrica and Chris Henly?”

“The middle one. Patricia didn't like her sister very much. She always described her as a clingy and needy woman. Camille and Patricia had been friends. When Camille eloped with Morgenstern, she didn't completely cut her ties off with Camille, but they were estranged.”

“Mr De Quincey, Patricia Henly ended her company's contract with Bane Pharma last year. Do you know her reason?” Alec averted his eyes from the suspicious glances throwing by Clary and Aline. Since he was the most ranked officer in here, he didn't have to explain his resources.

A nervous smile appeared on his lips. “Yes, Camille requested it.”

“There must be a particular financial loss for the company. What did she offer her in return?”

“I asked the same question and she didn't give me an answer. Her family were furious. They didn't know the cancellation of the contract and they were shocked.”

“And you didn't wonder why did she do it?”

“I did. She put in me a difficult position in the eyes of Henly family. Everything happened after she and Camille met in a party and warmed their friendship again. Camille was the one who introduced Timothy Vard to her. Mr Vard was an intern in Morganstern's company in those days. They were best friends again, and Mrs Belcourt-Morganstern should have told a lot of stories discrediting Magnus Bane. A few months later, Patty cancelled the contract. She joined their closed programme, The Circle. It is founded by Valantin Morgenstern. They only give a membership with a certain amount of fee and recommendation from a member. There are not so much people in the city can afford their membership fee.”

“What kind of a club is this?”

“A health and fitness club. It claims that they could give their members' youth back. They have an impressive collection of members.”

“Is there any relation with her death?” Alec said tiredly.

“Did you know Camille was Magnus Bane's fiancé? If the rumors are true, she took a USB drive with her. The driver carried the copies of files about Bane Pharma's new project. A project about preventing aging.”

The detectives looked at each other. “What are you implying, Mr De Quincey?” Alec frowned.

“When Detective Fray called and informed me about Patricia's death, I immediately realized I must bring this to you.” Alexei De Quincey picked a large manila folder from his bag. He extended the file to Alec.

“What is it?”

“After she joined The Circle, Mr Henly, Sr. wanted a complete check for Valantin Morgenstern against the possibility of a swindling. I searched and found something really disturbing. Three members of The Circle lost their lives in last year. They were older than Patty and they had chronic diseases, however, all of them left their everything to Morgenstern's company. Patty is now dead too, even tough she didn't leave anything to them, she transferred her millions of worth share.”

Alec groaned inwardly, he had been right, Sunday deaths never resulted in good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus could have evaluated his day as a success if he didn't find Rafael and Max increased the level of their conspiracy. After the pleasant tea time with Phoebe, she excused because she was going to visit her friend currently living in a nursing home and her children didn't visit her a lot. Magnus wanted to re-style his hair and re-applied his make up so he went their bedroom. He didn't surprise when those little conspirators had an new idea, the only different thing was their idea made Magnus angry this time.

He glared at them with flashes of lightnings in his eyes and black clouds hovered on his head. Max suddenly felt himself taken aback, he had never seen his father that angry. He and Rafael were crestfallen as his glare fixed on them. They didn't understand why Magnus got so angry when they explained their perfect borrowing the money plan.

Magnus took a deep breath, he didn't want to break their little hearts, but he had to draw a line somewhere before the situation would get out of control further.

“Now, you should listen my words very carefully young men. We love you so much. We appreciate your kindness and concern, but we are grown men, not your children. I do not think he would be suffered from hunger if we go to a dinner. I am sure he could find a way by himself if he needs money. What you are doing now is meddling, trying to fix something is not obvious at the moment and it is a recipe for disaster. I suppose you didn't think clearly before you decided this. You think you know the best, but you don't. You are treating us like a child who aren't capable of managing his life. Accepting your mad plan does not mean that you can overstep the limits, gentlemen. It's none of your business.”

The boys watched him with wide eyes, and hanging jaws. “I am sorry, papa.” Max finally offered his apology with a shaking voice.

“I am sorry too, Mr Bane.” Rafael said thinly. “We didn't think.”

“Yes, you didn't.” Magnus pressed his lips to preventing his smile, he clasped his hands behind his back like an admiral inspecting his midshipmen. “I appreciate the thought, your innocent urge to help. I am very proud of you both.”

His heart ached as he saw the shining tears in their eyes. To give the devil his due, they were trying to act brave and hold their heads high. “I am not against the idea of helping you each other. Friends should help their friends in hard times. I have a deep faith for the quality of your characters. You will grown into a decent and kind men. When you grow up, you will understand money is a bit delicate matter. I hardly know your father, but I can see Lt Lightwood is proud to be self-sufficient and it is very important to him.”

Rafael nodded without a word. Magnus moved, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Remember what I said, it is important for him to be self-sufficient. He needs to know he can raise you by himself, he can manage his life without the aid of his parents. He needs to know he can care of you. It's not easy for a single parent. If you'd given your saved money, he would be touched, he would be very proud of you, he would understand your deed and love, but he would also think whether he is unsufficient or not. How does he believe his self-sufficiency when his own son thinks he doesn't have enough money to take his date to a dinner?”

“What if...” Rafael started to object, then he gave up against Magnus' stare.

“I understand your concern, Rafael. It is clear that your father spend his life to guarding and protecting of others, so he needs to learn how to be little selfish. You should believe his surviving skills. Why don't we make him a dinner? He has to work in Sunday, he would be tired when he comes back.”

“OK, Mr Bane.” Rafael said meekly.

“Then go to the kitchen and inform Ms Sandra about our perfect idea.”

As soon as Rafael left the room, Magnus turned to his son with a sharp look. Max offered him a weak smile.

“Was it your idea, Max?”

“Errrr....it was our idea, papa.”

Magnus sighed. “You guided him through the process, didn't you? Max...I love you, but you must understand where and when you have to stop. I am really worried on you will find yourself in a huge trouble someday. If you want to find me a partner, then you should learn to play with my rules.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You were right about the wine bottle.” Jace said. His voice was tired from the all conversations he had done through the phone during the day.

Alec closed his eyes in gratitude. He sent everyone back to their houses. Deputy Commissioner Fell didn't sound happy while he told what kind of a bomb De Quincey placed in their hands. They decided to wait for the results for establishing a tight case.

“Where did they find it?”

“In a drain canal, it is not far away from her house. We are lucky since the neighborhood is not known by their garbage producing skills still they found more than a dozen of wine bottles. Chris Henly told us she was very fond of Pinot Grigio producing in a local winery so it's easy to identify the bottle. And don't worry we sent all bottles to the lab.”

“Go to your home and rest.”

“What do you do? We can take Rafael and go to a dinner, maybe a movie.”

“Thanks for the offer. I need my beauty sleep.”

Jace laughed, he closed his mobile. Alec rubbed his forehead as he walked to the nearest subway station. He was exhausted. He was surprised himself as he realized he was impatient to see Magnus Bane, he wanted to feel his lean body in his arms and kiss his perfectly shaped lips. He wanted to go to date with him, not because his son demanded, but because he truly loved the idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One thing was certain. Ms Sandra was a grumpy woman. She was the tallest woman Magnus had ever seen in his life due to her Nordic genes. Her blond hair collected in a tight bun and her ice blue eyes could scare every brave man in the world. The kitchen was her fortress and she didn't like intruders. Magnus bet on the yearly budget of his companies she was hiding an axe somewhere in the kitchen. Magnus tried to explain their intention. Rafael and Max were enjoying the scene as Magnus found his equal in the battleground.

“The boys are bored. They can be productive little humans while they are helping us to make the dinner.”

“They are boys.” Sandra grunted. “They are designed to climb trees, not chopping vegetables. Send them to the garden.”

“I don't want them to climb trees when the clouds are still charged with electric.” Magnus said patiently.

“What are you saying?” She frowned.

“I don't want to find my son freshly crisped because of hitting by a lightning” Magnus hissed through his teeth. Max clamped his mouth with his hand, giggling.

“It's your responsibility.” Sandra shrugged. “What do you want to make?”

“The simple menu, the better taste.” Magnus declared proudly.

“Mr Alec does not have a taste.” Sandra muttered under her breath. Rafael finally gave up, and thumped his head into Max's shoulder, letting out a snicker.

“I don't understand.”

“I said Mr Alec's not a picky eater. He eats everything.”

“Oh,” Magnus made a step backward. “What do we have?”

“Steak or fish. Make your choice. Steak with a mashed potato or fish with a salad. I am a cook, not a Michelin starred chef.”

“What do you want children?” Magnus forced himself to smile.

“Fish would be fine, Mr Bane.” Rafael said as his shoulders were still shaking with a silent laughter.

“And a white wine.” Max added, trying to be helpful.

“Dad doesn't drink so much.”

“The lad doesn't know how to have fun.” Sandra said lightly. “What is your choice?”

“Fish.” Magnus replied in a resigned manner, thinking about a fish bone stuck in his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec gave up going down the station' steps at the last moment. He decided it would be polite if he picked a bottle of wine for the dinner. Alec knew Granny had a respectable sized wine cellar in the manor. However, most of them were for collection. He was little worried about leaving Magnus alone with his grandmother. A part of his brain was nagging him during the day. He didn't have shameful teenager stories, he didn't have salacious love life sequences so what he was afraid from he wish he knew. He had always been the responsible one, the giving one. He was the calm harbor, a safe-haven for everyone. Alec was protector, he protected the other through his life, first his siblings, then his son and now millions of strangers in NY. He had never thought he could have been selfish. He had never thought he could have been little vain.

A man who had always carried a secret hope for finding happiness, waiting a chance for love. He knew what he was afraid of, he was scared Magnus would find him dull, finding him unattractive and nondescript compared to his lovers in the past. Magnus Bane was going to go to a dinner with him, because he didn't want to make his son sad. He should have been honest to himself, he owed it to his mind and heart. Why did a man like Magnus Bane, glorious, beautiful, successful and loaded with money, care for him? Alec felt himself so alone, and invaluable. He hated those moments, when he doubted his self-confidence.

But even a cat may look at the king, right? A mangy, pathetic stray cat like him.

His heart skipped a beat as his mobile started to shrill. He was so immersed in his thoughts, in fact, he was taken unaware. Alec stared at the screen blankly for a second. He didn't know the number. His finger slid the bar on the screen without so much enthusiasm.

“Lightwood,” He said hesitantly.

“Fish or steak.” A desperate voice asked, there was a faint background noise on the line, like two or three person were having a heated argument with the occasional clanging sound of kitchen appliances.

“I beg your pardon?” Considering his luck, the call should have been a wrong number accident.

“Just answer me, fish or steak!” The stranger yelled at him, if his mind wasn't confused from morose thoughts, and the buzzing background noise didn't distract him, Alec could identify the caller.

“Steak.” He replied, starting to laugh. “I am sorry, but who are you?”

There was a dangerous pause on the line, Alec realized hair on his neck prickled. Suddenly, a particular image of a tall man adorned with kohl and glitter appeared in his mind and Alec froze. Shit.

“Magnus?” He exclaimed, stopping his hurried steps. At least, he didn't stop on the half way of a crossing.

“I keep myself barely civil at the moment, Alec. I don't know what you are going to eat tonight. No argument. ”

“OK.” He said sheepishly. “I am sorry, I didn't realize it was you. What happened?” Alec looked around, wondering why life seemed so ludicrous for the moment.

“A bored children effect happened.” Magnus gritted his teeth. “You don't need to worry about the glittering particles on their faces and the kitchen wall by the way...and the smell...they are just scales, and well...a bit unneccessary parts of a large Norwegian Salmon.” Magnus took a deep breath.

Alec blinked in shock, realizing his jaw dropped and it was ready to trap flies. “Magnus...where is Sandra?” Alec asked thinly, something must be shifted on his face since a few of pedestrians looked at him anxiously.

“She left the house at three pm, declaring it's her free hours after it. Where the hell are you, Alec?”

“Where is Granny?”

“She went to visiting her friend a few hours ago. I called Julian, but it's hard to find a good cleaning service in Sunday afternoon without a previous appointment.”

“Did she tell her friend's name?”

“What? Are you insane? Do you not understand what I've just said?” Magnus yelled in panic.

“I can guess her estimated arrival time if I know the friend's name.” Alec said calmly.

“She may have said Sheila...or Sharon.”

Alec inhaled a painful breath. “It's good. Sheila Goodwin. They have been friends for almost forty years. She likes to spend time with her. She wouldn't be at home until six pm.”

“It's almost five, Alec. I am standing in the middle of a kitchen smelling like a fish market with two boys smelling like fishermen. I am desperately trying not to lose my patience. I am going to ask you one last time. Where the hell are you?”

A heartfelt laugh escaped from Alec's mouth, a dizzying sensation wrapped around his body. “I'll be at home in half an hour.”

“Don't be late.” Magnus cut the line.

When he closed the phone, what he just said dawned on him. He said home and Magnus didn't object. Did it mean the one and only Mr Bane was also wanting a warm home with children? He grinned at a pedestrian as she passed by his side. He was happy at the moment, then he grimaced, realizing it would be a miracle if he was at home in half an hour.

As they said, there was no rest for the wicked.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the case is getting complex, and Alec tries to find some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything related with science are coming from my imagination not from a real scientific evidence.

Alec fixed his eyes on the dirty windows of the subway car, bouncing his leg. He was late for ten minutes, and surprised to himself he didn’t want to upset Magnus. Unfortunately, his mind was still examining the details of Patricia Henly’s death instead of thinking those impressive almond shaped eyes and the wrath of them. He was frustrated because he felt to his core, an unforeseen moment in the case, something would be related to Magnus. The stolen project, ex-fianceé Camille Belcourt, the common interest in pharmacology. He thought there was a missing link in somewhere. If it was murder, first 48 hours was essential for the case, yes, he wanted to see Magnus again, but he also wanted to return back to his department and continued to work.

Alec sighed, he was nervous. All of his life he had followed the rules, he didn’t understand why people always trying to bending the rules. What was the point? It’s much easier in this way. His work and his son had a priority in his life, before that his family’s expectations had been the first. It was so hard to accept yourself when your own parents were judging you. Judging you by your personal life, your intelligence or your achievements.

His eyes finally landed on a group of girls. They were chatting about the dresses they would wear for the prom, they were loud, but no one was interested them. The car wasn’t crowded, twenty or twenty-five people, everyone tried to ignore the other. Girls were laughing and sometimes throwing glances at him, then whispering and giggling. There was one important shackle in his life, Lt Lightwood never truly understood whether he was being flirted or not. He didn’t realize if someone like him since he couldn’t find himself attractive.

Managing a crowd and complicated department helped him to understand human behaviors. Slowly but progressively, Alec’s memory had improved and he had a catalogue of behavior styles in his brain, paying attention to details his mind usually didn’t care about.

Now, he was aware of the girls found him attractive. If Jace was in his shoes in this subway car, he knew he would preen like a peacock The group of girls went forward to their side, grinning and giggling. They sat on empty seats like a bunch of excited pigeons. Alec shifted restlessly, checking his watch. He never liked close attention, feeling himself inspecting under a microscope. Girls were still chatting, they were reminded him Izzy’s younghood. She was the most beautiful and popular girl in her school, well...she was still beautiful and popular as her face appeared in every fashion magazine.

Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The usual sounds of the subway was soothing his nerves. There was a problem in Patricia Henly’s death. Alec easily found the paths of the cobweb in his cases. Now, he couldn’t see any fiber to make a cobweb and established a case. Patricia Henly could have killed herself, could have killed by someone she had known. Murder by a stranger, a thief, it was a far away probability, nothing was stolen from her house. Alec frowned, how they could be so sure of it, just because Chris Henly said that? Chris Henly could have known her high-priced necklaces, but what about the emotionally valuable things like remnants of past or financially valuable equipment like USBs? Who would determine the value? Sometimes a worn ribbon could be the most precious item in someone’s life or a letter that its ink had faded decades ago. Did price really give them an importance?

What was valuable for her? Alec didn’t see any drawings attached to the fridge made by children. Even if she didn’t have a child, she may have had young relatives whom they loved her anyway. There weren’t so much family photos in her house. It hurt Alec. Patricia Henly was alone, and confused, trying to regain her youthness, her lost years. Did she have a close friend, a confidant? Everyone needed a companion in their misery. What about her ex-husbands? Her ex-lovers? Did she go to the bars and hook up with strangers?

Did Magnus go to the bars and hook up with strangers? Alec was not so sure whether he wanted to know the answer or not. Magnus had said he had known Patricia Henly, and he was an outsider eye. He might be unbiased, but it was always better than a family member. Family members liked to keep secrets just as close friends. It’s hard to reveal the weaknesses of a beloved one.

The train slowed down while it was approaching the station, Alec stood up, glancing at the girls. He could understand why Patricia Henly had wanted her youthness back. The moments any human being was so careless and brave, so ready for falling in love and living without thinking about consequences.

XXXXXXXXXXX

If he took a cab he would be in Granny’s house in 20 minutes. He had already been late and he only hoped that Magnus Bane had found a solution for the fish disaster. Alec’s phone vibrated as he was climbing through the stairs. The caller was not Magnus, he inhaled a shaky breath. Jace. He opened his phone, frowning.

“Lightwood.”

Jace snorted. “Why do you always do this? My name is on your mobile list and you know I am the caller.”

“It is the fun.” Alec answered without so much humour in his voice. “What’s the problem?”

“The security cams. After you left the precinct, Emma called. They roamed around the area for speaking to neighbours and trying to collect the footages. Patricia Henly was living in a upscale neighbourhood and  most of them are used the same security firm.”

“So?” Alec was impatient.

“The problem is there was a massive fail for 5 hours yesterday night. The firm personally called the every client and informed them they were extremely sorry about it. They didn’t know the reason of the fail, they are searching, and they will be compansated the damages.”

Alec swore under his breath. “Did you find the firm?”

“Yes. It’s the another tangle, Alec. The firm is operated under Pandemonium Industries, it belongs one of the richest guy in the city.”

Alec closed his eyes briefly. He knew the name, as he didn’t want to know. “Then who is he or she?”

“Magnus Bane. Clary reached the Mr Malcolm Fade, the manager of the security firm. He didn’t say a lot about the incident, but he is waiting us tomorrow. Clary couldn’t reach Mr Bane.”

Alec sighed, wondering why he was the cursed one. “Have they ever found a working camera?”

“Not for the moment. I don’t like it, Alec. It seems like a...”

“Conspiracy?” Alec offered coldly. “Go to your home and rest, Jace.”

“What do you do?”

“Nothing for this night. I need to think.”

“Alec...I don’t want to sound like a busybody...you are my brother and I love you. Please be careful.”

Alec was surprised against the tone of his voice, how it was cracked at the end slowly. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You were happy today. I don’t know who’s responsible for this, but you should tell him if he breaks your heart, I’ll ruin him.” Jace said flatly.

Alec gulped, he felt helpless for a second. Alec always knew his siblings loved him, but he was not ready for an open and honest declaration.  “Thank you.” He finally managed to form the words. “Everyone breaks someone’s heart one day, Jace. It’s inevitable, Rafael likes him very much.”

“Then it is a score point for him.” Jace laughed in a low voice. “Be happy, brother.”

Alec inhaled a long breath as he ended their call. Every case had its own pace, some of them were swift, some of them were inert. This one was tough but fastmoving. It developed spontaneously, the data was gathering without being asked. Alec Lightwood was a kind of person who couldn’t stop investigating until he found the truth even if the truth would hurt him.         

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus slightly shook the wineglass, watching the whirling red liquid. Money could buy anything and first time in his life he was restless because of the thought. If you had enough finance, the scale was so open and wide. Money could provide luxury yachts, sex, parties, popularity...could give relentless power to a man like him, then the nature of humankind came to the surface, such power needed an strong moral equalizer or _Money_ could buy expensive lawyers. Magnus had never been afraid of the power until tonight. He always thought he could control his dark side. He had done it in the past, it wasn’t easy as he realized that power gave him a thrill. Magnus was scared by the idea of what he would be able to do with it. If he was a normal man with an average income, he couldn’t hire an expensive team whose gave a guarantee that they would clean everywhere in half an hour. The thing was simple, but the thorn was there.

“Magnus?”

Magnus realized Julian was watching him. He called him as the cavalry, the reliable fixer. Julian and Dot had run for his help, saved the day and Magnus’ pride. Julian called someone from his chain of friends, the friend called a friend, then a team of highly skilled cleaners had come to Phoebe’s house. Magnus had a doubt that the highly skilled cleaners was an euphemism for something really disturbing.

“Sorry.” Magnus murmured lightly. “How are they?”

“They are in the bathroom, scrubbing their fish scented skins. The kitchen is clean now, smell like an eucalyptus tree. Baron said eucalyptus scent was perfect for heavy odors.”

Magnus cleared his throat. “Your friend’s friend...this Baron...what is he really doing?”

“Cleaning. It’s his job.” Julian said simply.

“Are you sure?” The warning was evident in Magnus’ voice.

Julian laughed a little. “He has a bio hazard restoration company. He is specialized on cleaning up the crime scenes, Magnus.”

Magnus took a deep breath. “Is there really such a business?”

Julian nodded. “Yes. It is a lucrative business, but you need a strong stomach.”

“I think it needs something more than a strong stomach.” His eyebrows furrowed.

“Will you return home tonight?”

“Perhaps.” Magnus bit his lower lip. “Thank you, Julian.”

Julian shrugged. “You should thank to Dot not me. It was her idea.”

Magnus sipped the delicious wine, shivering. “Do I need to know how she can be familiar with a crime scene cleaner?”

“Not unless you want to know some information about her love life.” Julian grinned.

“Creepy.” Magnus sighed as Julian gave a soft chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rafael and Max were opened the door. They looked fresh and didn’t smell like a fish market. Alec suddenly relaxed, he realized the disaster had been prevented. Alec unfastened his coat as his son was smiling widely.

“So?” Alec only asked. He tried to be act like a stern father, but the expression on their face. It was rather amusing and his resolution dissolved quickly.

“Everywhere was cleaned before Granny came.”

“How?”

“Julian handled it. He is my father’s PA. It was funny.” Max added.

“Really?” Alec ruffled his hair. “I don't think your father has as much fun as you.”

Rafael scratched his nose, he seemed a bit backtracked. “We apologized to him.”

Alec smiled tenderly. “Then you did the right thing. Where is Granny?”

“She is in the dining room with Magnus.”

Alec took their little hands, holding tightly. “Let’s find them.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe always felt tired after visiting her friend, Sheila. Mrs Lightwood was secretly ashamed of the reason her visits. Everyone thought she went to visit her because she was a good friend, but the truth was different. Sheila was a cumbersome example to Phoebe Lightwood. She was a reminder if she would have followed the paths of her upbringing she could have lost her family. Sheila had always talked too much, always criticized her children, addicted to her rules, resisting to change. They had estranged from her, leaving her alone.

The heavy burden on her chest finally lifted as she confessed the truth behind her visits. Magnus listened her words without comments. He poured her a glass of Merlot. A light drink for a hurtful conversation. When Phoebe finished, she offered him a wobbly smile.

“You are still a good friend, Phoebe.” Magnus said.

“I used her.” Her voice was shaken.

“You must have learned your lesson long time ago. You could cut your visits, but you did not.” Magnus replied mildly. “It makes you a better person than the majority of human population. Let’s change the subject. We need happy things in our life, not sorrowful reminders of what really we are.”

They startled with a loud thump and high pitched laughters of children. Alec was rubbing his forehead when they entered the room. The boys were still laughing.

“Detective Lightwood hit his head. He is so tall!” Max summarized the situation, Alec glared at them.

Magnus turned to him with a graceful move, like a cat, Alec’s mind whispered. It was not good on the physical side of his body, realizing if they were alone, he would have kissed him and Magnus Bane would not object. There was a faint glint in those hazel eyes, even tough Alec was usually thick to understand the other people’s signals, this time he was sure Mr Bane had the same idea. Magnus winked, Alec couldn’t help himself he grinned lightly.

Alec, ever the gentlemen, kissed his grandmother’s cheeks, exchanging some polite words. Then he slumped onto the armchair. His body finally dawned the owner was exhausted. Rafael and Max sat down on the carpet, cross-legged. Phoebe and Magnus were sipping their wines. There was a short moment of silence.

Alec was not relaxed completely. He had to speak with Magnus and damaging their slowly budding relationship should not be the option. Tomorrow was the school day, they should leave the house after the dinner.

Phoebe stood up, cutting Alec’s sequence of thoughts, gesturing the table. “Are you hungry, kids?”

Rafael and Max nodded enthusiastically. Alec felt himself uncomfortable as their time was getting shorter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They would go to their homes, sooner or later. Primarily, Magnus didn’t find anything suspicious in their behaviours. They were children. They had been eaten their dinners. Now they were watching TV. The fathers allowed them to watch an adventure movie, starring by their all time favorite The Rock. They looked like little angels, and Magnus felt his stomach twisted in pain. This domestic bliss, the tranquility was not normal. They must have planned something, what was it?

 “How was your day?” Magnus suddenly asked.

Alec shook his head in confusion, blinking. He nearly dozed off. The sofa was soft and comfortable, and he was so tired. “Uh...What did you ask?”

“I said how was your day.” Magnus repeated, amused.

“I’ve seen better days.” Alec murmured, he couldn’t focus on anything momentarily.

He finally checked his watch. His eyes landed on Rafael’s back. Alec sighed. Rafael gave all his attention to the TV. No one could convince him to leave. He noticed his grandmother was not in the living room.

“Phoebe retreated to her bedroom ten minutes ago. She said she was going to read a book and then sleep.” Magnus explained. “Your day was that bad?”

Alec leaned back to the sofa. “Define bad.”

Magnus didn’t laugh, he frowned. “What happened?”

“Could you give me a hand? We should gather the trash.”

Magnus was a clever man, he glanced at their children. He understood what Alec was implying. He nodded. “I should have thought. Lead the way, lieutenant.”

Rafael and Max didn’t say anything as they padded through the kitchen. Alec closed the kitchen door carefully. They stared each other for a moment. Alec gave up, gesturing the coffee brewer.

“Would you want to drink coffee?”

“Please,” Magnus huffed, sitting on a wooden chair. He started to watch Alec’s movements. Alec took the coffee jar, measured the water. Everything he did was precise and well calculated.

“How well did you know her? I mean, Patricia Henly.” Alec didn’t turn back, he slightly leaned onto the kitchen counter.

“Not too well, unfortunately. She was not my friend, she was Camille’s friend. They had gotten along famously in the past, when Camille was married to Morgenstern, their friendship disrupted.”

“Did you know they were friends again?”

 “Were they?” Magnus asked calmly.

Alec sighed as he turned. The glitter in his hair shone under the artificial lights. “Magnus if you know something, it is not the time for keeping secrets.”

Magnus coughed. “Patty tried to talk to me...about Camille...how she was alone...how she missed me.”

“Then?” Alec said softly. He poured the coffee into mugs, placed on the table, sitting down the chair in front of Magnus.

Magnus was grateful the heat coming from the mug, because he felt himself cold. “I told her, it was all in the past and I don’t...won’t repeat the same mistake. I supposed they began to talk, but I didn’t think they were best chums again. Who told you this?”

“Her lawyer, Mr De Quincey.”

“He is a shark, cut-throat type lawyer.” Magnus muttered. “What did he say about me?”

“Almost nothing. He only mentioned Camille disaster. I am afraid your name would eventually appear in the case file, Magnus.”

His eyes narrowed as he looked at Alec. “Why?”

Alec breathed. He must be careful, the terrain was uncharted and dangerous. “I have some questions. Before I ask, you should know I don’t have any intention to drag you in any patent right infringement or leave you in a hard position. If you say you can’t answer these questions without your lawyer, I can understand.”

Magnus gulped nervously. “Now, I am afraid. What do you want to know?”

“What was the project stolen by Camille?”

Magnus was surprised. He was stressed since he had been assumed Alec would ask questions about Camille, the questions he didn’t want to answer. “The project? Am I a suspect?”

“There are no suspects now.”

Magnus’s mind warned him. Alec didn’t give him a straight reply, he was a cop and he thought like a cop. It was most likely everyone in the world was a potential criminal to him.

Magnus sipped the hot coffee, he was stalling, calculating the pros and cons of his explanation. The result was not good. “I wish I can tell you, there are a lot of confidentiality agreements between the company and the shareholders, unfortunately. I must consult with my lawyers. I am sorry.  May I ask why you are interested the project?”

Magnus couldn’t look directly in his eyes. It was disappointing, but understandable. It should not be easy to manage such a big company with those legal necessities and secrecy agreements.  Alec undecided, if he told about Mr De Quincey’s visit, there was a possibility that he could have warned an accessory of a crime. He didn’t think Magnus Bane was a criminal mastermind, but he had the power and the money.

 “Don’t be.” Alec tried to smile. “Mr De Quincey gave us a file today. It has interesting information such as Valantine Morgenstern established a closed program to the members, he sells membership promising them to give their youth back. The stolen project of yours was related with a study about prevention of aging and Camille Belcourt married to Valantine Morgenstern. Could you see the link?”

Magnus stiffened, he spread his hands on the table, staring at them. Those long fingers, magician fingers adored with rings, his thin, delicate wrist cherished by silver chains. Nothing about him disturbed Alec, instead of everything about him charmed the detective, the nail polish, the glitter, the make up, the core of the man. When his head rose, the expression on his face made Alec froze. Pain and tiredness.

“Alec...” Magnus whispered. “I have to speak to Julian. We should not disturb Phoebe. May I invite you to my apartment?”

Alec blinked. “Now?”

“Please.” Magnus said carefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Julian was in Magnus’ office as usual. A pot of coffee and home made biscuits were waiting them. They had fetched some clothes from Alec’s flat before they came to the loft. Rafael and Max had been confused against the sudden change in their schedule. They should have been happy, but they realized it was not a suitable moment for questioning, judging by the mood of their fathers. They went to bed as soon as they arrived without whining or arguing. Children are sensitive creatures for emotions, they felt the disturbance and they didn’t want to ruin their plan.

Magnus loved to show, but he was not in the mood. He sat down on his chair, behind the large desk. His face was pale.

“The project was not about the prevent of aging in first.” Magnus cleared his throat. “Dr Hodge Starkweather was the senior researcher in my Biotech Company. He’s biochemist, a very good one indeed. He was evaluating the pharmacological values of endemic plants and some marine organisms for cancer studies. I’ll tell you what happened in the project, but I must censor some information because of the agreements such as the species or the structure and sequence of the discovered product. Will you accept it?”

“I understand it, Magnus.” Alec snorted.

“Many of the major scientific discoveries are junction of a coincedence and a careful scientist. Starkweather extracted a protein from a primitive marine organism, he thought the protein could be used for breast cancer patients. I should mention that his mother died from breast cancer and he was obsessed with idea of finding cure. The cell culture studies showed something miraculous. The protein acted like a shield, and blocked the shortening of telomeres without need of telomerase enzyme.”

“Telomeres....what are they?”

Magnus glanced at Julian. Alec didn’t like the fact that the PA and the boss very close. Julian Blackthorn was also a handsome man. Alec Lightwood should have accepted, the color of his eyes was mesmerizing.

“Telomeres are repeating DNA sequences, Lt Lightwood.” Julian explained. “We all have those nucleotide sequences in our chromosomes on the each of the ends. Their duty is the protection of the DNA helix in the chromosomes during cell division. Although the telomeres are protected by specific proteins and replenished by the telomerase, it becomes shorter in each cell division throughout the human life. This shortening is related with aging, when the telomeres are too short, the cells are stopped the division and it is caused age related degeneration of tissues.”

Alec tilted his head. “So whatever the protection they have, they are eventually getting shorter, and your protein prevents it. Does it mean the man who takes this protein stuck in an eternal youth?”

Both Magnus and Julian smiled. Lt Lightwood was smart. “You’ve just found the critical point, Alec.” Magnus said. “Telomere length in the birth is about 11 kilobases of DNA sequence, it declines to less than 4 kilobases in people whom older than 100 years. What is the certain age or the telomere size for the treatment? Cell culture results don’t reflect the whole physiology of a human. The shortening is faster in men than the women. What about the pregnancy? What about the using of alcohol, drug or cigarettes? What is the reaction against chronic diseases? Hodge didn’t want to see those problems, he was excited. Then the arguments between us started.”

“About what?” Alec looked around the room, decorated with strong colors, heavy fabrics. He had already been understood Magnus loved the spotlight, however, the decoration was bit too dark for his taste.

“Hodge was getting nervous and impatient.” Magnus sighed. “There is a certain research and development protocols for drug production, Alec. If you don’t follow the process, your product would not be approved. He wanted to speed up the steps. I didn’t allow it. I guess he began to seek a new buyer after my decision.”

“Have you ever suspected him? So how did she learn about it?”

Julian exhaled a short breath, glancing at the Magnus’ stiffened posture. Magnus made a tired gesture with his hand.

“I trusted them.” Magnus said simply. “It was a huge mistake on my part. Hodge was not only the senior researcher in my facility, he was also close friend to me. I never thought they could have agreed to deceive me. They didn’t like each other.” His lips curved in a mocking smile.

“I don’t know anything about drug development, but if the protein was discovered by him, wouldn’t he have been the owner?”

Julian shook his head. “Dr Starkweather signed an contract when he started to work in Magnus’ company like any other employees. It’s a simple contract and used by everyone in the industry.”

“I see.” Alec muttered. “You’ve mentioned a certain process. What stage was he in when they stole the project?”

“Well...It was in the preclinical research or Phase II.” Magnus folded his hands on the desk. “The in-vivo and in-vitro testing of the product’s toxicity.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “We are circling around the truth, Magnus. What happened?”

“He had been working on it for months and the results were not nice for the future of his protein.” Magnus summarized. “The cells in our body have a certain molecular clock, Alec. Do you remember what stomata is from your biology class?”

Alec frowned. He didn’t like it when someone questioned his knowledge. He sometimes felt himself inadequate. Magnus should have noticed his anxiety because he explained.

“Stomata are the microscopic pores in the leaf so the plant regulates the gas exchange and the transpiration. Stomata are opened in the day, and closed in the night. It’s the rule, however, it was discovered if the plant keeps in the total darkness, the stomata still continue to pattern of opening and closing. It means even tough the plants don’t have nervous system, they have got a kind of clock in their cells.”

Detective Lightwood narrowed his eyes. Magnus was feeding him with clues and waiting him to place the parts in the puzzle. Magnus Bane and Julian Blackthorn inspected and classified him according to some rules he did not know. It usually made Alec Lightwood angry, but he was intrigued by the behaviour now. Their act was probably caused by the strings of a tight agreement. They couldn’t reveal the truth completely.

“Starkweather’s protein blocks the shortening, right?” Magnus and Julian nodded in unison. “The results were not good either and the cells have their own agenda. Are you implying when the protein removed from the cell, the clock starts working again... maybe it accelerates to close the lost time?”

“Perhaps,” Magnus said with a half smile.

“OK. If there is an error in my logic, please tell me. You said in-vivo and in-vitro experiments, if I am not wrong in-vivo means within the organism so Phase II trial was also conducted in animals. What was the percentage of death among the subjects?”

“58%.” Julian said curtly. “It’s not a good result for a drug which has a great sales potential.”

“Is there a possibility to improve the results?”

“Not enough time.” Magnus added. “Morgenstern and Starkweather also cannot use the same organism and the genus. The clauses of his contract is very clear or we would sue him with a huge pleasure when the product launches the market. He should have found another source.”

“He could ignore the contract.” Alec warned.

“Morgenstern has financial problems or Camille wouldn’t have left him. His funds should be dried up. Such a case ruins him. In our opinion, they found a new source for the protein, or they found a way to improve results.”

“Fake the results?” Alec asked.

Magnus bit his lower lip. “I know him, Alec. He would do everything to get what he wants, however, Valantine is also a scientist. His ethical understanding is a bit warped, but his proud does not allow him to faking the results.”

Alec stood up in a sudden. “I have to leave early tomorrow.”

Magnus and Julian exchanged a glance. “You have said you had questions, Alec. What were they?”

“We are all tired, Mr Bane.”

Magnus blinked against his cold attitude. It hurt him. He liked the man, he liked the idea of being with him. Julian approached beside his chair. His hand landed on the back protectively.

“Julian... why don't you show Lt Lightwood his room?” Magnus requested.

Julian was reluctant. He didn’t want Magnus alone, but his wish was always Julian’s command.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Julian returned back to the office, Magnus was drinking, he offered him a glass. Julian accepted as he perched himself on a leather covered chair.

“Did he say something about me?”

Julian shook his head. “I asked him the reason of her death. He said nothing’s clear now. The ME is waiting for the lab results. What do you think?”

“I am not sure.” Magnus apparently was in the bad mood. He crossed his arms on his chest, staring at the blood colored curtain. “It’s time to change this curtain. I want it to be removed, find something brocade, preferably in gold color.”

“Finally. Would it be a murder if she died from a side effect?”

“I am not a lawyer.” Magnus groused. “Call Alaric Rodriguez. It must be your first job in the morning. We should prepare. I don’t want find myself in a disaster created by Morgenstern.”

“Consider it done.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec couldn’t sleep. The truth was he was aware of he really did hurt Magnus Bane. Alec had recovered a lot of things through his life, every one of them left a scar in his body or in his soul. He knew, Magnus could be the most beautiful thing had ever happened to him except his son. He sometimes felt himself disconnected, everything was too much around him. The responsibility of his duty and the responsibility of a kid, they both helped him to create a link with the outside. Meeting with Magnus was unexpected, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Alec was wondering how much Magnus Bane knew about Patricia Henly’s demiss. Even a rookie cop could have understood some important information were kept by Mr Bane, and Alec was not a freshman in the job.

Alec covered himself with the blanket. The loft was eerily silent, however, life never died in the city. Somewhere in the city, people had fun, died, and born. Live. He was used to being alone until Rafael, now he didn’t want to be alone. Rafael had given him a chance for it. He was the one who should be used it wisely.  Alec closed his eyes as he heard the soft footsteps. The door opened without a noise. In the darkness, Alec held his breath for a moment. It couldn’t be Rafael since his son liked to sleep alone even if he had a nightmare. He hoped the visitor was Magnus, but what he really hoped he didn’t know.

“Alec...” Magnus whispered. “Are you sleeping?”

Alec counted to five before he answered. His body half-turned on the bed, stretching his hand to open the table lamp. The door was ajar. Magnus was standing behind it like a shadow. He was wearing a dark blue robe-de-chambre. Alec saw he cleaned his make up, his face was pale under the dim light. Alec took a deep breath as they looked at each other.

“Come in,” He finally murmured. Magnus closed the door with a careful move.

Magnus sat on the edge of Alec’s bed. A mischevious strand fell on his forehead. Alec removed himself into sitting position. He didn’t think, he only reacted. He extended his hand to touch Magnus’ hair, he tugged it behind his ear. Magnus smiled a little, relaxed. Alec Lightwood didn’t want him to leave at least.

“Do you see the ME tomorrow?” Magnus muttered.

“Magnus...” Alec began but Magnus placed a finger on his lips for a moment.

“The main problem about the project was Starkweather’s opinions on aging. He thought it was a kind of cancer and he wanted to treat it like a cancer, but the protein didn’t work in that way. My opinion was clear and I was the boss. So I didn’t allow him to develop the protein as a immunotherapy agent. It was too detailed for the actual development. He was angry. He was also hesitant.”

“What does it mean?” Alec looked at him.

“Camille was the real one who convinced him and stole the project. She didn’t know Hodge left some of his notes behind as a protection.”

 Alec leaned forward, his eyes were shining with curiosity. “Really?”

“I didn’t sue him because of it. I don’t know his reasoning, but it seems Hodge was working on two sides of the project. Once was what I allowed him to, the other one was his opinion to develop an immunotherapy treatment for aging. He only took those documents, we still have the files for telomere blocking process and the results. I gave up everything about it since I thought it’s too dangerous.”

“What about his way?” Alec queried.

“Hodge likes to think he is the best, but he is not. He is old, computers and AI were not used that widely when he studied. Now, the current senior researcher is Dr Emily Young, she is very good with AI, simulations and biomodelling. I wanted her to evaluate his method and its possible consequences. Her results showed that there is a high risk for cytokine release syndrome with his drug.”

“I feel myself lost with all this scientific knowledge.” Alec murmured.

“I couldn’t tell you in my office. Julian is obsessive about my safety. When I told you these, I violated so many articles in the agreements, Alec. I might be sued from Earth to Andromeda Galaxy by the shareholders.”

Alec startled. “I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“Don’t worry. I can protect myself.” Magnus patted Alec’s hand slowly. “Where were we...yes, the cytokine release syndrome. It’s a systematic inflammatory response, it is emerged when all kind of white blood cells react to something and release cytokines, it may caused a serious symptoms which is called cytokine storm. Even tough you didn’t say it, I suspect, Patricia Henly had been using Hodge’s immunotherapy drug. She had disturbing concerns about her look and her age. She may have died from a cytokine storm.”

Alec glanced at the hand covering his. “We don’t know whether she used spesific drug or not. We only know she was in a program offered by Morgenstern and his brother said she had been using a lot of supplements and remedies before she entered the program.”

“It’s worse than I thought.” Magnus said in a low voice. “Alec...the therapy is a potential risk by itself, Hodge didn’t know how his conversed protein would react when it mixes with certain molecules. There are thousands of molecular compound in pharmacology area....even hundreds of thousands...ten years is not enough to evaluate all of them. Our prediction was minimum fifteen years to reach Phase IV, the FDA approving.”

“Does anyone still has a connection with Starkweather in your company?”

Magnus frowned. “I don’t think so, why?”

“Because, there was a massive failure in security cams in her neighborhood yesterday night. Jace found the firm responsible for the networking is belong to your Pandemonium Industries.”

“The Fade Security?” Magnus was surprised. “We bought the firm a year ago, Malcom has not got any tie with Hodge or Morgenstern. It’s a good investment, highly profitable.”

“We are going to speak with him tomorrow. When the lab results come for the cause of her death...if it is the thing you’ve mentioned....You told me and I can’t keep the information to myself.”

Magnus held his hand tightly. “I know. I willingly told it to you. I can bear the results.”

Magnus moved closer, the anticipation was in the air. Alec stared at those lips, ready for the surrender. Shaking his head slightly, Alec made the counter move silently, slid his arm around Magnus, waiting his response, if Magnus would not want it, nothing could happen. Magnus smiled, it was an earth-enlightening smile as he placed his hand on Alec’s chest. Sighing Alec leaned forward. He had never been a brave person in the relationship area, but he only knew he wanted to kiss this beautiful man. Their lips touched, the feel was new and beyond everything he had gotten in his life. Magnus grasped his chin, pulling him into a more demanding kiss. Alec shifted closer, his response was more eager than he could imagine, he kissed Magnus hard. Magnus removed himself at the end and looked at Alec, smiling.

“I like it.” He whispered.

Alec was quiet for a moment, then he licked his lips. “What if I say I can’t resist your charm.”

Magnus grabbed his neck, pulling him down for a harder kiss without a reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec opened his eyes feeling himself sweatier than usual for a cold night, thick eyebrows knitted as he was disoriented for a moment. His heart thudded as he realized there was another soul breathing in the darkness, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist. The body was solid and warm against him and Alec was only wearing his boxers not the sweatpants as the normal. He could feel the hot naked skin against his body. He was not alone, he was sharing the bed with someone. Not a stranger hooking up from a bar. Well, he didn’t hook up with strangers from a bar or anywhere, but it’s the thought. He was sharing the bed with Magnus Bane. His muscles ached from their horizontal activity, but it was a good ache. The room was dark, a little bit damp, the scent of their coupling was faintly lingering in the air.

Alec couldn’t help himself he grinned. A few hours ago, in this bed, he felt like...he felt like he was completed for the first time in his life. Alec had always been the protector, the warden, the nurse...even the medicine man for everyone in his life. They all trusted him because they all knew if they were in a trouble, Alec would save them or he would fix the problem for them. He was a trusted shoulder when a sibling or friend was trying to find comfort. They didn’t know how much pressure they created for Alec. Alec’s biggest fear was he would disappoint or let down someone he loved.

However, Magnus planted an alien seed of thought in his mind, everyone around him was selfish enough to live their lives except him. Tonight, Alexander Gideon Lightwood made a choice, he made a choice for himself. He found a man who could attract anyone he wanted, and that man wanted Alec in turn. His lips curved into a smile. Realizing he was falling head over heels for Magnus Bane, it had happened only in 48 hours. It was scary, yet it was the most liberating emotion Alec had ever felt in his life.

Magnus shifted slightly, curling around him. Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ back, feeling the soft texture of his skin. He closed his eyes, tonight was for him and Magnus. The city, criminals, his family, those people who lived in outside they could wait. Alec was living for the others since he was born. It was the time he should live for himself, he would accept whatever Magnus offered even if the suggestion would be entertaining themselves for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus woke up at the dawn, smiling. His head was on Alec’s shoulder, Alec’s hand rested on his back. He was snoring lightly. Magnus was hopeful for the first after a long time. He could feel this was not a one night thing. They would have those nights in the future. He had forgotten what happiness was it like. Alexander Gideon Lightwood reminded him.

Magnus raised his head to glanced at his lover. Alec was still asleep. Those deep stress lines disappeared from his handsome face. How many lovers had shared his bed? How many of them had given the pleasure of waking up beside someone he truly cared and loved? Magnus Bane was not immune to his memories, he was not an exception. It was hard to him sharing what he was feeling sometimes. He didn’t come from a protected childhood. He had seen so many things that could scare, ruin a man emotionally, instead of he had adaptated, accepting the shadows lurking behind corners were real, the monsters in wardrobes were not folk tales.

It was coming to the point that how much of his secrets were supposed to share. He was ready for falling in love with Alec, but trust was a delicate matter, it evolved in time as the relationship progressed.

Magnus propped on his elbow, Alec was underestimating his charm. Magnus ran his finger through the lines of Alec’s lips. He didn’t wake up, he mumbled something under his breath, stirring. Magnus bit his lower lip to contain his laugh. He poked the muscled chest.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.”

Alec didn’t move, but he opened his eyes slowly. “What time is it?”

“Six thirty. We should get up or the kids could be late for the school.”

Alec sighed. “I hate Mondays.”

Magnus smiled softly. “Are you going to kiss me or we’re going to make an existential debate about the Mondays?”

Alec turned to his side, laughing. “What about a morning sex?”

Magnus shook his head, his lips curved into a amusing grin. “Oh, the morning sex. Did I create a monster?”

Alec wrapped his arm around the slim waist, pulling Magnus against him. “Perhaps.” He murmured.

Those long fingers slided down on his chest, stopping near the boxers Alec wore. Alec straightened a little. Magnus leaned down, kissed Alec’s lips lightly. “I wish we could have time, detective.”

Alec groaned. He stole another kiss from Magnus. “I need a shower before Rafael wakes up. He would be cranky, since today is the first day of the week.”

“Ah,” Magnus muttered. “I have the same pattern for Mondays.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The breakfast was ready when Alec appeared in the kitchen. Magnus was still in the bathroom. He told his preparation took a bit longer than he could imagine. To Alec’s surprise, Rafael had worn his clothes, he looked sleepy but he was eating the toast and eggs made by Dot without whining. Max was poking the scrambled eggs in his plate with a fork. He looked perkier than Rafael, but his appetite was not as perky as his mood. The Monday mornings were usually a torture for Alec. Rafael didn’t dress up, didn’t eat and he complained during the breakfast. Now, the picture in front of him could only be described as heaven in lieutenant’s dictionary.

“Please, have a seat Lt Lightwood.” Julian smiled as he made a gesture with his hand.

Alec nodded and looked around. The kitchen was vast, and epitome of the glass and stainless steel kingdom. He felt himself small even tough he was the tallest person in the crowd. His heart clenched for a second. The loft, the decoration, everything gave him a subtle message. He started a relationship with someone who loaded with money. Alec had not pay attention to it in last night. He tried to ignore the feeling. It made him nervous. He was not comfortable with the situation. There was a clean link between the case and Magnus Bane. It was a recipe for disaster, Alec had enemies in the promotion ladder. It would give them a chance to ruin his career if Alec kept Magnus as his secret.

All long-established organizations had enough time for creating cliques, the never ending battle between traditionalists and reformists, the force was not an exception. Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss and Tessa Gray were the prominent reformists. Alec had their support, but they were not stronger than the opposite group leading by Chief of Organized Crime Department Woolsey Scott. Scott never hide his huge dislike for Alec. Woolsey Scott also criticized their tight friendship with Magnus Bane. The man could find a rich ore vein if he would learn about them and they couldn’t protect him if they didn’t know the fact. Alec had already been decided to call Ragnor Fell, but he should take Magnus’ permission.

Alec ruffled his son’s hair before he sat down, it’s pointless to worry about something that might be never happened. However, Alec liked to be prepared and his perception had sharpened while he was working as a lieutenant. Rafael glanced at him in a hopeless stare. Rafael was a well-mannered boy. It seemed he missed his torture session, but he couldn’t dare since they were guests.

Dot poured coffee for him. “Help yourself, detective. If you wait for Magnus, you will be hungry.”

“We all will be hungry.” Max huffed.

“Eat your food.” Julian warned.

Alec decided Julian and Dot had a good but stern effect on the children since Rafael finished the eggs on his plate miraculously. He could get used to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“He is grinning.” Clary exclaimed in hush. “I never saw him grinning in the Monday mornings.”

“So what?” Aline shrugged. “Everyone can smile in anytime, Clary.”

“Not Alec.” The redheaded detective groaned. “I am scared. It’s not normal.”

“Maybe he is happy.” Emma offered, frowning.

“I heard you.” Jace entered the kitchen. He was holding a box of sweets in his left hand. “Donuts?”

Emma narrowed her eyes, Jace was not known for his generosity. “Bribery? For what?”

“Because I need your special investigation skills, ladies.”

Clary took a chocolate covered one from the box, biting and closing her eyes in happiness. Jace must have spent an interesting amount of money to buy those delicious sweets even tough he didn’t recognize their true nature.

“You mean our special stalking skills? Those are not donuts by the way, they are eclairs.”

“They are rod shaped donuts. Open your eyes, Fray. You look ridiculous.”

Clary snorted, however she opened her eyes. “Our combined investigation skills don’t work if the subject does not have any social media account.”

Aline giggled. “We can try. Who is the lucky girl? The blond in the Organized Crime?”

Detective Carstairs was smarter than her colleagues. She immediately realized the real target. She looked around as if she was trying to be sure whether their lieutenant was in the hearing distance or not. “He meant Alec.” She hissed.

Aline and Clary seemed surprised. “Uh, is it a little bit dangerous?” Aline said in hesitance.

“As you said it Clary, he had never been grinned in Monday mornings. He also grinned yesterday. We must find who is responsible for his annoying grin.”

“No. We don’t need it.” Emma warned. “It’s his life, and he is a very private man.”

Clary and Aline glanced at each other, eyes were glinting. Detective Carstairs sighed inwardly. They had already been took the bait. It was too late. Aline left the kitchen, she was excited. Clary paused for a moment, waiting Emma and Jace to move. When neither of them made a step, she huffed and followed Aline.

“Why?” Emma asked softly.

“I have to protect him. He always protected me, it’s my turn.”

“You can’t protect him from a broken heart, Jace.”

“I just want him to be happy.” Jace sighed.

“We all want his happiness, but we don’t have any right to meddling his life.”

“Are you not curious?”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Herondale.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lt Lightwood divided his team for following the possible leads. To his team’s surprise, Alec chose Emma with him. The change in their fixed schedule bemused his inferiors. Since Alec was a very bad at driving,  Emma appointed as the designated driver. She took a marked car from the car pool, fetched cups of coffee from the kitchen, feeling herself like a secretary. Their first target was Malcolm Fade, the manager of the security firm.

Alec was watching the outside while Emma stressed herself in the crowded traffic. She didn’t like the silence, she usually partnered with Clary or Aline and they both liked to chatting. Alec was a quiet man.

“Why did you choose me?” She asked in a sudden.

Alec shrugged. “You are the only one who has a common sense. I don’t want to be drilled about the guy I am seeing.”

“You are seeing a guy?” Emma tried to be look surprised.

“Your acting skills need an improvement, Carstairs.” She laughed. “Sort of. I am not sure.”

“Not sure?”

“It’s new.” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “And...What I am going to tell you must be a secret between us.”

Emma stopped the car for the red light. She was uncomfortable. “I can’t keep it as a secret if it is illegal or against the rules.”

Alec turned his head to see her paled profile, giving her a lop-sided smirk. “It’s why I chose you. The man I am seeing, his name is Magnus Bane.”

“Magnus Bane.” Emma felt himself stupid as she repeated his words. “The man who has the security firm. You are swimming in dangerous waters, Sir.”

Alec sighed. “I am aware of it. I don’t think Magnus is a criminal.”

Emma snorted, she shifted the gear as the light turned to green. “Let’s hope, internal affairs would think like this in the future.”

“I really love your optimism.”

“It’s called rationality not an optimism.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Emma said curtly. “The problem is being in a relationship with a possible person of interest might kill your career.”

“We are not in a relationship, not yet. I met him in my grandmother’s party. It’s really new. We haven’t even been in a date.”

 _You haven’t been in a date, but you had had sex._ His mind warned the detective. _Don’t you think you are going little fast?_

“I don’t want to find myself in an internal investigation as a star witness.”

“It won’t happen.” Alec was confident, the tone in his voice made Emma angry.

“It’s not fair, Sir.” She emphasized her last word. “If something goes wrong, I will be the one who knows about your personal life, and you could save yourself by saying you’ve told everything to me. Then, I would turn into a target since I would not have said anything to anyone.”

Alec listened to her patiently. “I called Deputy Commissioner Ragnor Fell in the morning. I briefed him about the situation between me and Mr Bane. There is no need to worry.”

Emma exhaled a long breath through her nose. “Chief Scott could eat you alive if he learns.”

“My personal life is none of his business.”

Emma bit his lower lip, she didn't want to act like an old biddy, but she knew Scott had a short fling with Magnus Bane three years ago. It’s why he was openly against the businessman. The fling was not a widespread knowledge. She knew because Julian was her close friend. Detective Carstairs found herself in an ethical dilemma. Chief Scott could hold a grudge for a longtime. Anything happened to Alec would also affect them. It would like carrying a target board on their back.

“In an ideal universe, yes...he shouldn’t care about your life, but we are not living in an utopia so a man might be angry when someone below his rank started a relationship with his old fling.”

“I don’t unders...” Alec suddenly paused. He realized what she was supposed to mean. “Are you trying to say Scott is Magnus’ ex?”

Emma sighed. “They were not serious or Mr Bane was not serious. Woolsey Scott still has a thing for him.”

Alec felt uncomfortable. Feeling jealousy of a lover was not an emotion he was used to. He had never been in a relationship before, he never tasted the poison. He knew the feeling was inappropriate, but he couldn’t help himself. By the angel, Woolsey Scott? Alec should have accepted the chief was a handsome man. Tall –he was not taller than him at least-, blond, green eyed, attractive. It’s not good on his self-confidence.

He cleared his throat. “How do you know he still has a thing for Magnus?”

Emma blushed faintly. “Julian Blackthorne...Mr Bane’s PA, we are close friends.”

“So you have an internal informant?” Alec didn’t smile. “You never said it.”

“He is not my informant. My parents were always on some UN missions. I stayed with Blackthorne family. I practically grew up with Julian. Julian does not speak about Magnus Bane’s private life, but he does not like Scott.”

“Good for him.” Alec grunted. “It seems I should have paid more attention to the grapevine.”

“It’s not coming from the official grapevine. Only few of people are aware of their past.”

“Who are those lucky persons?”

Emma startled. She had never been realized Alec Lightwood could have been a sneaky bastard. She stared out the road for a moment. She was trapped by herself when she gave this piece of information. Emma of course respected the lieutenant, trusted him with her life, but noticing she belittled his intelligence was not a good lesson for her pride.

“Magnus Bane does not keep any secret from Ragnor Fell, as Fell keeps secrets from his friends. Chief Gray may have learned indirectly since her ex-husband Jem Carstairs is friend with Captain Will Herondale, Captain Herondale worked in Organized Crime in those years and he was Chief Scott’s assistant.”

“How well do you know them?” Although there was not any trace of accusation in Alec’s voice, Emma was feeling herself guilty.

Emma exhaled a soft breath. “We need to talk, Sir.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parking was a disaster in a normal day, but they were lucky. They found an empty spot near to a cafe that was well-known among the police force. Alec bought two cups of black coffee, finding a way around the sea of police officers who were trying to have their breakfast with donuts and the endless supply of coffee from the company. Emma accepted the cup with a graceful nod. Alec sat down beside her.

“So what are we talking about?”

Emma paused for a moment as she sipped her coffee. “Ragnor Fell and his group including Magnus Bane call themselves as Downworlders. The group’s roots extends to the 19th century. They became the reformist and innovative clique. Their thoughts were evaluated as too liberal by the traditionalists in the law enforcement. Those men with opposite ideas formed their group, they called themselves as Shadowhunters. Both clique gathered strong allies around them. Politicians, business tycoons, academics. When Shadowhunters found their purpose was preventing the corruption and catching the corrupted officers in the force. Unfortunately, some of those men thought being different was equal to a corruption.”

Alec shifted on his chair. He was undecided whether he should allow her to continue or not. “How do you figure this out?”

 “No one told me the story. I heard it here and there. When I was a teenager, the Downworlders usually gathered in Blackthorn Manor for discussing about strategies. Woolsey Scott always brought nice gifts for us. He never excluded me from Blackthorn children. I was in there while they were arguing about your promotion. The problem is both of the groups divided into sub-cliques through the years. Scott formed his group, Praetor Lupus while Ragnor Fell manages the Warlocks.”

“They named themselves like football teams?” Alec snorted.

“They usually get along with each other, but they never have the same opinions on the subjects. To their luck, Shadowhunters are in the same situation. It’s a war for power. Nowadays, Downworlders has the power. Shadowhunters are very determined to take this power back.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Alec glanced at his watch. They were getting late.

“Your grandfather. He supported Shadowhunters, Lightwoods are known Shadowhunters, Sir. Your father is still giving money for their fundraising events. People generally assume you are a Shadowhunter.”

“And I didn’t know until you told me. They promoted me because of this, didn’they?” Alec said angrily. “It shook the balance between the groups, a Shadowhunter accepted a promotion from Downworlders.”

“I am sorry.” Emma muttered sadly. “You deserved the promotion, Sir.”

“Alec...please call me Alec when we are not in the precinct. It’s not your fault, Emma. I am not angry with you. You’re not the one who was betting on my name. I should have known Magnus Bane didn’t care about a man like me unless he could gain something.”

Emma looked at him with widened eyes. “No!” She said hurriedly. “He really likes you.”

“How do you know that?”

Emma felt the appearing red dots on her cheeks. “Oh my God...” She palmed her face with her hands, peering at him through her fingers. “I was in a barbeque party in manor several weeks ago. Magnus Bane asked me if you’re really that gorgeous as you appeared in the pictures of the news.”

Alec’s heart hopped like a bunny in his chest. “What did you say?” He smiled a little.

“I might be biased since I’m a detective in your team.”

Alec laughed heartily, it caught Emma unprepared. “I wish I could have seen his face when you said it.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malcolm Fade accepted them into his office, his office had a spectacular view of the city. Alec wondered what Magnus’s office looked like. The girl behind information desk told them, Mr Fade’s office was on the 15th floor and Mr Bane’s office was on the 22nd floor. Alec formally asked in the morning before he was going to inform Ragnor Fell, he was asking his approval. Magnus didn’t hesitate to giving his permission. He could understand his anxiety. Alec also mentioned they could come to his office for interviewing. Magnus confirmed ten o’clock in the morning, there was an opening in his schedule about half an hour.

While they were walking towards to lift. Emma held his elbow. “He’s rich.” She whispered.

Alec puzzled. “So?”

She stopped for a minute. “You are just a cop, and he is a millionaire...no, billionaire...Do you think you could manage?”

“I am a cop from a rich family, Emma.” Alec reminded. “I am not fazed by the money.”

She nodded, making an anxious gesture with her hand. “I know...it’s just... his world is so different than ours.”

“Well, I love a challenge.” Alec winked. “Come on we are going to be late.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec decided Mr Fade was a perfect poker player. His face did not reflect any emotion, his voice had a monotone quality, and Alec disliked the man without a reason. Maybe it was the effect of his highly controlled nature.

“The incidence was quite unfortunate, officers.” Mr Fade said. “We are proud of our service and our attention to the customers. We never experienced something like that before.”

“Did you find the reason?”

“Yes.” Malcolm looked at them, it was impossible but Alec could swore the man didn’t blink since they had been entered the room. It must have been a kind of an illusion. Alec just didn’t understand how he could do it. “Our system was hacked. We returned back in operation in five hours.”

“Did the hacker steal something from your system?” Emma noted.

“Nothing was stolen. Our experts traced the path and found the hacker. She only cut the feeding from main station, it resulted with a large failure. As soon as we understood the cause of the problem, we informed our lawyers and the FBI.”

“It seems you did everything by the book.” Alec muttered. “I suppose security firms are using high-tech protection against hackers.”

“There is no absolute protection, Lt Lightwood. Hackers are always probing for weakness in systems. We didn’t realize the weakness in our software. We corrected it, but it does not mean that system would be safe forever.”

“Ms Patricia Henly died in Saturday night. Her death may have been a murder and because of the failure, there is no working security footage for the time of her death.”

“I wish I could help.” Malcolm sighed. “It was an unfortunate coincidence.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked smartly.

“I am very sure, detective.”

“How?” Emma insisted.

“We have been under an attack for months.”

“For God’s sake...” Alec muttered as the penny latched down.  “Does Mr Bane know what did you do?”

Malcolm did not reply immediately, Emma was confused, looking at Alec. “No. My team offered the plan and I decided to take action.”

“I don’t understand.” Emma said.

“They deliberately allowed her to reach the system. They made a trap to catch their hacker.”

“Oh,” Emma shook her head.

“She had been buzzing under our hat for months, detective. We were really frustrated. I wish it had not encountered with her death.”

“We have an appointment with Mr Bane. What does he do when he learns about your action?”

“Magnus can understand.” Malcolm smiled coldly.

“I hope so.” Alec stood up. “Because I would be so angry if my inferiors decided to cut five hours of my company’s service without consulting me.”

They walked towards door, Emma suddenly turned as she remembered something, like Peter Falk’s _Columbo_.

“Did you know Patricia Henly?”

His punch deserving grin froze in his face. “Of course, everyone in here knew her. She was our friend.”

“You don't seem to be very upset about your friend's death.” Emma said as she opened the office’s door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma snickered at outside. “We caught him.”

“He is an asshole.” Alec shrugged. “Did he play a role in her death?”

“He is a liar, but he was too vain to playing such a role.” Emma admitted.

Alec checked his watch. It was close to ten. “I’d be relaxed when Morrison signs her final report.”

Emma’s mobile beeped, she pulled out it from her bag. She frowned as she read the message, Emma used a notification app for important news, the most clicked news were sending to her e-mail address by the software. She touched the newslink, her face lost its color in seconds. Emma took a deep breath. “Alec...”

“What is going on?” Alec felt himself restless when the pretty lines of her face creased. She gave her mobile to him.

“You must see this.”

Alec stared at the screen, why Emma looked so fussy he didn’t understand. The news was about a private jet crashed into the water near the Caribbean Sea. His finger dragged down the page, then he blinked. “Shit,” He murmured in shock.

_“The plane was carrying three passengers and four crews including Valantin Morgenstern’s ex-wife Ms. Camille Belcourt and the company’s CEO Dr Hodge Starkweather.”_

“This is so...” Emma shook her head in disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian raised from his chair as soon as he caught the image of Alec on the mirror in his office. He opened his hands when he met them. The expression on his face could only describe as weary. He shook Alec’s hand.

“You heard the news?” Julian asked, lowering his head. “He feels himself bit sick.”

“Understandable.” Alec said shortly.

He didn’t like himself as he was jealous of a dead woman, but he couldn’t help himself. Camille Belcourt shared Magnus’ life, they even had engaged. Magnus Bane would naturally be shaken. What was Magnus supposed to do? Throwing a party because his ex-fiance was dead?

“He is waiting you.” Julian muttered.

Magnus was watching the city from the window when they entered the room. Magnus wore a black suit, the choice of the color had surprised Alec in the morning. Magnus didn’t seem like a man who wore black. Alec also remembered Magnus had said there had still been grayness in the air. Magnus didn’t turn, his arms were crossed on his chest. He hated to admit to himself, his reaction was childish.

“Please accept my deepest condolences for your lost, Mr Bane.” Emma frowned, Alec sounded cold, bit too much formal.

“Thank you, Alec.” Magnus said, spinning around to see them. “I always thought nothing about her would make me upset. Camille was afraid of heights, she never liked flying. All we need to know is we all die as a prisoner of the things we fear.”

Emma shifted her leg, she was frozen. She didn’t like the feeling, they were invaded the man’s privacy, his basic human right to mourn for someone whom he loved in the past. Julian cleared his throat. Emma was wondering if it had just been her imagination or they were really on the edge of a bitter argument.

Alec surprised her as he said softly. “Her fears are not your responsibility.”


End file.
